His Fault!
by realRCS
Summary: (Chapter 13 up) Chanyeol merupakan CEO di sebuah perusahaan entertaiment berpacaran dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan salah satu idol di bawah naungannya. CHANBAEK/ HUNBAEK/ YAOI/ BL/ BxB/ MPREG
1. Chapter 1

HIS FAULT!

Baekhyun x Chanyeol

.

Perhatian!

FF ini mengandung unsur dewasa dan hubungan sesama jenis

Homopobic silahkan langsung mundur teratur

Bahasa berantakan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo bertebaran

.

RCS

Present

* * *

Langit senja begitu indah, seseorang bertubuh mungil menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya masih dengan setia menggunakan seragam sekolah yang terlihat begitu pas. Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat meregangkan semua otot yang terasa kaku, seharian ini pelajaran di sekolah terasa begitu melelahkan. Seseorang yang lebih tinggi menghampiri sosok mungil di depannya yang terlihat begitu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak ketika merasakan ada sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut padanya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada yang lebih tinggi. Mereka menikmati waktu senja dengan tenang, hembusan angin terasa lebih kencang membuat yang lebih mungil bergidik. Tubuh tinggi itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium surai kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Sayang ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap." Yang lebih tinggi melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi tangan itu di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Chan, bolehkah malam ini aku menginap di tempatmu?" Baekhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh harap, membuat yang lebih tinggi merasa gemas.

"Tidak, kau harus pulan Baek. Besok kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir, kau harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun menatap dengan dalam. Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah, ia terlihat merajuk. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan diri untuk melihat wajah itu lebih lama. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun membawa bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan. Baekhyun yang merasakan bibir penuh Chanyeol berada diatas bibirnya membuat ia meremas surai kekasihnya. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, ciuman yang sangat menuntut menyatukan saliva mereka. Hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Ayolah Chan, please biarkan aku menginap di tempatmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, mata puppy miliknya turut serta memohon kepada Chanyeol.

"Sayang dengar kau boleh menginap di tempatku kapanpun kau mau, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang kau harus mempersiapkan ujianmu. Ini perjuangan terakhirmu di sekolah, aku ingin kekasihku memiliki prestasi yang bagus tentunya." Chanyeol tetap menolak keinginan Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya yang masih bersekolah itu mendapatkan nilai yang buruk.

"Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memiliki kekasih yang sangat manja dan begitu menggemaskan. Chanyeol adalah seorang CEO di Leoy Entertaiment yang bergerak di bidang industri musik dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu idol yang berada dalam naungannya. Pertemuan pertama mereka membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta, perbedaan usia bukan sebuah permasalahan bagi keduanya. Keduanya baru menjalin hubungan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyadari banyak orang yang mengenalinya. Baekhyun memang idol baru di dunia entertaimen, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak terkenal. Suara emas Baekhyun membuat namanya semakin di kenal oleh masyarakat luas. Baekhyun susah payah berlatih dan berusaha agar bisa menjadi idol dengan cara yang murni tanpa adanya hal kotor.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, membuka jendelanya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk masuk. Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan selain masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol karena memang ia meminta manajernya tidak menjemput dengan alasan akan pergi bersama dengan teman-teman untuk belajar. Padahal memang Baekhyun berencana untuk pulang dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh seperti itu Baek? Kau lihat banyak orang yang mengenalimu tadi." Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya membuat yang lebih mungil tertunduk. Baekhyun itu seorang yang sangat perasa apapun akan ia masukan ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku kan hanya memintamu untuk mengijinkanku menginap itu saja!" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, ia melihat mata Baekhyun tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap dengan satu syarat_" Chanyeol memikirkan syarat yang tepat agar membuat Baekhyun sadar dengan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Apa itu?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berbinar mendengar kekasihnya mengijinkan ia menginap.

"Nilai ujianmu harus seratus persen sempurna. Apa kau bisa?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Cih, itu hal yang mudah bagiku." Baekhyun berdecih menganggap bahwa syarat itu sangat mudah baginya.

"Kau itu terlalu menyepelekan Baek. Aku percaya kau memang cerdas tapi kan itu belum tentu kau akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas, kekasihnya itu memang angkuh apabila menyangkut kemampuan intelektualnya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi Baekhyun yang memiliki suara emas ternyata memiliki kemampuan intelektual yang luar biasa.

"Tenang saja Tuan Park. Aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh sehingga bisa mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Jadi bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah seriusnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol singkat dibalas dengan teriakan bahagia dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya, ia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada yang lebih mungil.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

halo halo aku mau bikin FF baru sebagai selingan dari FF who are you.

FF ini bergenre romance, hurt.

aku harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya, ini lebih ringan dari cerita who are you.

CHANBAEK IS REAL


	2. Chapter 2 (naena nyelip)

.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi setelah tiba di penthouse milik Chanyeol. Selama perjalanan pulang ia menahan diri karena ingin buang air kecil. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya hendak beristirahat karena ia merasa begitu lelah, ia mencoba menutup matanya sebelum merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Chanyeol segera membuka matanya dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya tengah mempertemukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun sehingga posisi mereka sekarang berganti. Baekhyun berada di bawah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun. Mereka mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Setelah cukup lama, Chanyeol menurunkan ciuman itu ke leher Baekhyun.

"Aah..emmmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika merasakan lidah Chanyeol menyusuri lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun semakin erat mencengkram surai hitam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa bagian selatannya semakin menegang ketika mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya, ia tidak ingin melakukan seks sebelum Baekhyun lulus sekolah. Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol membawa dirinya menjauh.

"Ada apa Chan? Mengapa berhenti?" Suara serak Baekhyun terdengar, siapapun pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga sedang merasa terangsang.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini sayang." Chanyeol mengusap surai kecoklatan Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kenapa Chan? Kau tidak ingin menyentuhku?" Baekhyun terlihat bersedih mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih kepada Baekhyun selain berciuman. Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak tertarik, bahkan Chanyeol sangat ingin menyetubuhi kekasih mungilnya itu dan ia selalu tersiksa setiap kali penisnya tegang akibat ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, aku sangat ingin_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dan menghela napas sambil tersenyum "_aku sangat begitu mencintaimu, aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu hanya saja aku ingin melakukan itu semua setelah kau lulus dari sekolah. Aku ingin menjaga hubungan kita tetap sehat sampai kau memasuki usia dewasa Baek." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata jujur pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku menginginkannya Chan!" Baekhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya, hatinya merasa senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tetapi disisi lain ia juga ingin merasakan pengalaman seks itu saat ini juga. Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sangat menghargainya, bahkan Chanyeol sampai menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Tetapi saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada dalam sebuah fase yang membuat gejolak biologisnya sangat besar.

"Kita akan melakukannya jika saatnya tiba Baek." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam tidak melakukan apapun selama beberapa menit kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa begitu malu dan rendah, ia memohon pada kekasihnya hanya untuk sebuah pengalaman seks.

Baekhyun telah selesai membersihkan dirinya membawa tubuh telanjangnya ke depan cermin. Baekhyun menatap dirinya yang memantul di cermin, mengamati setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Menurutnya ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah tetapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ada perasaan sedih yang ia rasakan karena sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, sepertinya ia harus menggoda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeringai dan segera memakai bathrube keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Baekhyun berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menggoda kekasihnya. Ia membuka bathrubenya dengan sengaja menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya yang seputih susu. Baekhyun membuka lemari mencoba mencari baju Chanyeol untuk ia kenakan. Chanyeol melihat hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya, gejolak hasratnya mendadak muncul ketika melihat tubuh mulus itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Baekhyun terlihat berjinjit untuk mengambil baju di lemari, Chanyeol bergerak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kesulitan mengambilnya hah?" Chanyeol berdiri di belakang tubuh telanjang Baekhyun.

"Ini terlalu tinggi." Baekhyun melompat untuk mengambil baju, kemudian dengan sengaja membuat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan bokongnya. Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh Baekhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, ini merupakan sebuah godaan terberat untuk Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kekasihnya tanpa sehelai benangpun berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menarik tubuh tinggi itu agar menunduk kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan hasratnya yang terus diuji oleh Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun melompat kepangkuan Chanyeol melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan dengan jelas ada benda keras di bawah sana yang menempel di bokongnya.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya tergoda, ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun keatas ranjang, ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dibawahnya. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan lidah mereka, bibirnya menyusuri leher mulus kekasihnya. Kemudian turun kearah puting Baekhyun yang mencuat. Di hisapnya puting merah muda itu denga keras, membuat sang empunya mengerang.

"Aaaaaahh channh.. emmhhh.. lebih keraaassh chann.. hhh.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan hebat merasakan untuk pertama kalinya puting itu di sentuh oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menghisap puting itu secara bergantian, tangan besarnya ia bawa untuk mengelus perut rata nan mulus milik Baekhyun. Ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, ia melihat penis mungil baekhyun berkedut menantangnya.

"Chann..hh.. Lakukan itu sekarang, please!!" Baekhyun memohon dalam desahannya.

"Apa kau yakin Baek?" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin Chan, ayo lakukan sekarang aku sangat ingin." Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu berat, mata sayunya menatap kekasihnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah! Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesalinya.." Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya menghisap puting Baekhyun dan salah satu tangannya menyentuh penis mungil kekasihnya. Chanyeol merasa benar-benar tergoda usahanya selama ini akhirnya sia-sia, malam ini ia akan menyetubuhi kekasih manisnya.

Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru agar bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepas celana kain yang masih bersemat di pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka celana itu dengan perlahan, untuk pertama kalinya ia akan melihat hal pribadi milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya ketika melihat penis besar Chanyeol terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Chan.. Besar sekali.." Baekhyun mulai menyentuh penis besar Chanyeol.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol bangga, di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol dengan tangan lentiknya, menggerakannya naik turun. Chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat ketika tangan kekasihnya itu menuntun penisnya memasuki mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti penisnya.

"Aaaah Baek..." Chanyeol akhirnya mendesah menerima perlakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan hati-hati agar giginya tidak menyentuh penis kekasihnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia tak menyangka bahwa kekasih polosnya bisa memberikan perlakuan yang begitu memabukan. Chanyeol merasakan geli di seluruh tubunya ketika Baekhyun memutar lidahnya di kepala penisnya, sensasi yang sangat nikmat. Chanyeol pun tak sanggup untuk menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia segera meraih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terlentang di bawahnya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, membuat bibir tipis itu menebal seketika. Chanyeol menggesekan penis besarnya dengan penis Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"Chan masukan sekarang, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi." Baekhyun memohon dengan mata sayu, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia membuka paha Baekhyun dengan lebar mempersiapkan penisnya untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun.

"Ini akan terasa sakit." Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa menahannya." Baekhyun yang tidak sabar mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kakinya agar penis Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan lubangnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya tepat di depan lubang Baekhyun, ia meludahi tangannya dan mengusapkannya di penisnya. Kepala penis mulai memasuki lubang Baekhyun, ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa kepala penisnya serasa di remas. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun dan memangut bibir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun. Saat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun ia menghentakan seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata Baekhyun mengalir dari ekor matanya. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng.

"Ta..haaann sebentar ah Channh.." Baekhyun mencoba menyesuaikan penis besar itu di dalam lubangnya. Ada rasa sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, ia merasa lubangnya terkoyak ketika Chanyeol mencoba bergerak tanpa sengaja.

"Aaaaahh.." Baekhyun melenguh panjang.

"Maafkan aku Baek, apakah aku bisa bergerak sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, karena jujur saja ia sudah ingin bergerak penisnya terasa begitu sakit di cengkram kuat oleh rectum Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan, kenikmatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggerakan penisnya dengan lebih cepat berharap menemukan sweetspot Baekhyun.

"Aaahh.. ahh.. Channh.. emmhh.. disitu chann.. lebih dalam lagih.." Ketika Chanyeol menghentakan penisnya dengan kuat Baekhyun mendesah. Ia menemuka sweetspot Baekhyun. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Ah sial Baek kau nikmat sekali!" Chanyeol mengumpat ketika merasakan cengkaraman rectum Baekhyun pada penisnya semakin kuat.

"Chaannnh.. emmhh.. lebihhh cepat Chan, akuuh akan keluaar…" Baekhyun mendorong bokong Chanyeol dengan tangannya agar penis Chanyeol tertanam lebih dalam lagi. Penis Baekhyun berkedut menandakan bahwa ia akan segera mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol segera meraih penis Baekhyun dan menutup lubang penis Baekhyun.

"Tahan sebentaar ahhh lagi sayanggh." Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ketika merasa akan segera mencapai puncaknya Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lubang Baekhyun. Keduanya mendapatkan orgasme secara bersamaan.

"Aaaaaahhh Chann…" Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung indah ketika merasakan sperma yang keluar dari penisnya, dan sperma yang menyembur di dalam lubangnya. Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun, ia menggeserkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan tautan dibawah sana. Ia masih ingin penisnya berada di lubang Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chan.." Baekhyun membalas dengan mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mengatur napas mereka yang masih terengah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya. Baekhyun merasakan perih ketika penis itu lepas, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Kau taka pa Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan khawatir pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tak apa chan, hanya sedikit perih.." Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun, ia ingin sekali membersihkan dirinya. Baekhyun berjalan dengan tertatih membuat Chanyeol tak tega melihatnya. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari kasur kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style.

"Mandi bersama sepertinya lebih baik." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, ia memilih membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya yang membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di pinggiran wastafel, ia beranjak menyiapkan air untuk mereka mandi. Chanyeol menyiapkan air hangat di dalam bath up, setelah selesai Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam bath up. Chanyeol juga ikut merendam dirinya di bersama Baekhyun, dengan lembut ia mengusap tubuh Baekhyun dengan sabun. Baekhyun seketika bergidik merasakan merinding di seluruh tubuhnya, sentuhan Chanyeol sangat lembut. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari penis mungilnya kembali berdiri tegak ketika merasakan ada benda yang menusuk dan berkedut di belakang punggungnya.

"Chan?" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih setia mengusap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang.." Ucap Chanyeol lembut meskipun masih terselip deruan napas menahan nafsunya.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil menatap penis Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak menantang.

"Tidak Baek, kau akan kelelahan nanti. Biarkan saja tamu tak diundang itu." Chanyeol mengusak surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu aku yang menginginkannya lagi Chan!." Baekhyun bergerak mendekat, duduk diantara paha Chanyeol kemudian mengesekan penis mereka. Ia mencium dengan lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Baek tidak! Kau tadi saja masih merasakan kesakitan." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang tidak." Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol, membuat lidah mereka saling bertemu. Setelah merasa cukup Baekhyun memegang penis Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya. Dalam sekali hentakan penis itu masuk seluruhnya.

"Akh.." Chanyeol mendesah merasakan kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun masih bertahan diposisinya tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menciumnya. Chanyeol mengerti dan mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun alami, ciumannya berpindah ke leher mulus Baekhyun. Ia menyesap leher tersebut hingga meninggalkan tanda merah. Setelah merasa cukup nyaman Baekhyun mulai bergerak naik turun, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya meresapi kenikmatan dunia itu.

"Emmmh Chan, penismu memenuhi lubangkuuhh.. Enaak ahh.." Baekhyun meracau sambil terus bergerak naik turun. Gerakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol frustrasi, ia juga ingin ikut menghentakan penisnya lebih dalam pada lubang Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang mengambil alih Chan.. Ahh.. ahh.." Baekhyun semakin mempercepat gerakannya sambil menutup matanya. Ia merasakan penis Chanyeol menyentuh sweetspotnya, ia segera menekan badannya agar penis Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam lagi. Ia mempertahankan posisi tersebut untuk beberapa detik. Chanyeol benar-benar frustrasi lubang Baekhyun sangat nikmat, ia pun ikut menekan penisnya lebih dalam.

"Aaahhhhhhhh…" lenguhan panjang Baekhyun disertai semburan sperma dari penis mungilnya. Tubuhnya kini bersandar pada Chanyeol, merasa sudah di beri kesempatan Chanyeol segera menghentakan penisnya kembali dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun yang berada diatasnya seperti sedang berkuda. Chanyeol merasakan rectum Baekhyun mulai mencengkram lebih kuat, dan ia pun menghentakan penisnya lebih cepat.

"Shit Baek, ini sungguh nikmaaaaat.. Ahh…" Chanyeol mendesah merasakan panas disekitar kepala penisnya yang menandakan waktunya mencapai orgasme sudah dekat. Ia membenamkan penisnya lebih dalam di lubang Baekhyun kemudia menyemburkan sprema didalamnya.

…

Baekhyun bangun setelah mendengar alarm berbunyi, ia merasakan sakit di sekitar pinggangnya. Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit itu dan segera bersiap untuk ke sekolah, ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi agar bisa belajar terlebih dahulu dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan damai di kecupnya bibir Chanyeol selama beberapa detik tanpa bermaksud membangunkan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pemberhentian bus setelah menelpon manajernya. Ia menunggu manajernya yang akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sekolah. Baekhyun menunggu selama sepuluh menit beruntung ia berangkat pagi-pagi sehingga belum banyak orang yang berkeliaran. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat mobil manajernya berhenti, ia segera masuk karena udara di luar sangat dingin.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Heechul dengan penasaran.

"Aku semalam berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Park, hyung." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Ucapan Baekhyun itu menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Heechul.

"Jangan bilang kau tidur dengannya!" Heechul menatap Baekhyun nyalang.

"Em.. Tidak Hyung, aku hanya berkunjung seperti biasanya. Aku merasa Tuan Park sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun ia masih baru di dunia Entertaiment, ia dan Chanyeol telah sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada siapapun perihal hubungan asmara mereka. Bukan karena malu, tetapi terkadang anggapan masyarakat itu berbeda. Baekhyun yang sudah mati-matian berlatih agar bisa menjadi seorang idol bisa di katakan menjual tubuhnya kepada pemimpin perusahaan itu sehingga menjadi idol seperti sekarang apabila mereka tahu perihal hubungannya.

"Kau harus hati-hati Baek, jangan sampai mengambil jalan yang salah!" Heechul memperingati Baekhyun. Heechul memang hanya manajer Baekhyun, tetapi ia sudah mengenal Baekhyun sejak lama. Ia mengetahui perjuangan Baekhyun selama ini. Heechul hanya tidak ingin usaha Baekhyun menjadi sia-sia apabila ia terlibat dalam sebuah skandal.

"Percaya padaku Hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba menenangkan hyung nya itu. Heechul mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya Baek, jangan lupa nanti sore kau ada jadwal bernyanyi di sebuah acara tv. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan langsung menjemputmu." Heechul memberitahu jadwal Baekhyun hari ini.

"Tentu! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bernyanyi." Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Menyanyi memang sebuah hobi untuk Baekhyun, hobi yang membuatnya menjadi idol seperti sekarang. Beruntung ia diberi sebuah berkat berupa suara yang cukup bagus menurutnya sehingga mendukung hobinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kerjakan ujianmu dengan baik, tidak usah memikirkan hal lain. Nanti siang aku jemput, ingat selalu aktifkan ponselmu." Mobil mereka tiba di depan sekolah, dengan semangat Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera turun dari mobil.

Terlihat beberapa wartawan berada di sekolah Baekhyun, mereka ternyata menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ramah terhadap mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi, apakah kau sudah siap untuk ujian akhir hari ini?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Dan bolehkan aku melanjutkan perjalananku aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas." Jawab Baekhyun ramah. Para wartawan itu terpesona dengan Baekhyun, selain berbakat Baekhyun ternyata orang yang sangat ramah.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas, beberapa siswa banyak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum Baekhyun hanya membalas mereka dengan sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas dan duduk di kursi yang telah di tentukan. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan, mencoba untuk mempelajari ulang materi yang pernah diajarkan oleh guru-gurunya sambil menunggu teman-temannya datang.

"Baek!" seseorang berseru melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihatnya dan meminta sosok itu mendekat.

"Kau sudah belajar kan untuk ujian hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Wow tentu saja, jangan pernah meremehkan Kim Jongdae." Jongdae menepuk dadanya dengan percaya diri.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak belajar seperti ujian-ujian sebelumnya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil, membuat Jongdae merasa kesal.

"Aku kan juga ingin pintar sepertimu Baek!" Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau bisa Kim." Baekhyun menepuk pundah Jongdae menyalurkan semangatnya pada Jongdae. Jongdae tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dari sahabatnya itu. Mereka akhirnya belajar bersama, saling bertanya jawab agar lebih mempermudah belajar mereka.

Bel pun berbunyi waktu ujian tiba. Baekhyun berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia bisa mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan, sehingga ia bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya dan Chanyeol bangga. Baekhyun mulai membaca perlahan setiap pertanyaan yang ada di lembar soal. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat teliti, ia tidak pernah terburu-buru ketika mengerjakan ulangan apalagi ujian seperti temannya Jongdae.

Dua jam telah berlalu waktu ujian tinggal satu jam lagi, beberapa teman yang lain sudah banyak yang meninggalkan kelas hanya tersisa beberapa siswa termasuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tetap mnjawab soal-soal itu dengan tenang, ia tidak ingin terpengaruh dengan teman-temannya yang sudah selesai. Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun selesai mengerjakan ujiannya, ia menyerahkan lembar jawaban kepada guru pengawas di kelasnya.

"Kau lama sekali Baek?" Jongdae berdecih.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan dengan perlahan Kim." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lega.

"Baiklah kau memang siswa terpintar di sekolah ini, kau juga pasti mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna." Terdengar suara Jongdae sedikit iri terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau juga pintar Kim, hanya saja kau terkadang buru-buru." Baekhyun merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Yayaya.. Memang itulah aku? Mau pergi ke kantin?" Jongdae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kim, aku ada jadwal lain nanti sore jadi aku harus bergegas pulang. Mungkin besok kita bisa makan bersama." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongdae dan bergerak menjauh.

Baekhyun melihat mobil manajernya sudah terparkir di depan sekolah. Baekhyun segera menaiki mobil itu.

"Bagaimana ujianmu Baek?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang membuka jadwal Baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur ujianku hari ini bisa aku kerjakan dengan baik dan lancar." Baekhyun menjawab dengan riang menandakan bahwa ujiannya memang berjalan dengan lancar.

Heechul segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, begerak menuju tempat Baekhyun akan tampil. Selama dala perjalanan hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil itu. Baekhyun sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

 _To: Park Channie_ _Chan, hari ini ujianku berjalan dengan lancar. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun tv._

Baekhyun mengirim pesan teks kepada Chanyeol, meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak mungkin membalas paling tidak ia memberi tahu kekasihnya bahwa harinya berjalan dengan lancar. Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya itu orang yang sibuk, terkadang segala sesuatunya asistennya yang mengurus. Jadi Baekhyun mengerti apabila pesan teksnya tidak di balas oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuruni mobilnya bersama dengan Heechul menuju tempat yang telah di sediakan. Baekhyun menganti pakaiannya, para penata rias dan penata rambut segera mendandani Baekhyun. Sentuhan-sentuhan makeup di wajahnya membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan.

Baekhyun memasuki tempat acara dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan, ia menghadiri acara awards namanya pun menjadi salah satu nominasi di artis pendatang baru. Baekhyun merasa gugup, ini pertama kalinya semenjak ia menjadi seorang idol. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan semoga bisa menampilkan yang terbaik di hadapan banyak orang, ia tidak mengharapkan menjadi pemenang. Baginya memberikan yang terbaik lebih penting daripada sebuah trofi.

MC sudah membacakan beberapa nama yang menjadi pemenang di berbagai kategori. Saat ini MC akan membacakan pemenang dari kategori artis pendatang baru. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, ia juga penasaran siapa yang kan memenangkan penghargaan itu.

"Dan pemenang kategori Artis Pendatang Baru adalah Byun Baekhyun. Silahkan Baekhyun-ssi menaiki panggung." Suara MC membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Baekhyun berjalan kea rah panggung, ia beberapa kali membungkukan badannya sebagai ucapan syukur dan terimakasih.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan penghargaan secepat ini. Terima kasih aku ucapkan kepada kalian yang sudah mendukungku, semoga kedepannya aku bisa memberikan yang lebih baik dari ini." Baekhyun kembali membungkukan badannya dalam beberapa detik.

Beberapa penghargaan sudah di berikan kepada masing-masing pemenang kategori. Acarapun mendekati akhir, dan ini saatnya untuk Baekhyun menampilkan bakat bernyanyinya. Baekhyun berjalan ke tengah panggung diiringi lantunan musik yang begitu lembut. Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan, membuat semua penonton disana bersorak dan bertepuk tangan karena suara Baekhyun yang sangat indah.

…

..

.

TBC

.

..

…

Aaaah akhirnya FF ini update, meskipun ga panjang aku harap kalian menyukai ceritanya.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah memberikan reviewnya, dan terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir untuk membaca.

Maafkan kalau ceritanya membosankan, aku usahakan update setiap hari.

CHANBAEK IS REAL !!


	3. Chapter 3 (naena lagi)

Baekhyun memberikan hormat ketika selesai bernyanyi melambaikan tangan kearah penonton sebagai ungkapan perpisahan. Baekhyun berjalan ke backstage ia merasa begitu bahagia, hari ini semua aktivitasnya berjalan dengan lancar mulai dari ujian dan penampilannya di acara awards pun mendapatkan sambutan yang sangat meriah.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya ingin membagi kabar bahagianya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ada pesan teks masuk.

 _From : Park Channie_

 _Selamat sayang atas penghargaan yang kau terima hari ini, aku menontonnya tadi di tv. Aku mengharapkan kau lebih bekerja keras untuk kedepannya. Jangan lupa belajar untuk besok!_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan teks itu, ia tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan teks dari Chanyeol. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Baek, mari kita pulang ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku tak ingin besok kau terlambat." Heechul menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun membuka matanya, jelas terlihat bahwa remaja itu kelelahan dengan aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Eh.. ayo hyung aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Baekhyun mengusak matanya sambil menguap.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras." Heechul mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Heechul segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Baekhyun, ia berpikir saat ini Baekhyun lebih baik beristirahat di rumah. Heechul melirik sesekali pada Baekhyun yang kembali terlelap. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat protektif pada Baekhyun.

Heechul tiba di depan rumah keluarga Byun, ia tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Heechul mengangkat Baekhyun dalam pangkuannya, Baekhyun sempat terusik dalam tidurnya. Ia mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama begitu cantik dan manis. Heechul membawa tubuh Baekhyun kearah pintu masuk dan menekan bel. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik yang tak lain adalah ibu dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa larut sekali?" Yoona melirik putranya yang tengah tidur di gendongan Heechul.

"Maafkan aku ibu. Ia kelelahan bolehkah aku segera membawanya ke kamar?" Heechul menundukan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Oh ya cepat bawa." Yoona menutup pintu dan mengikuti langkah Heechul menuju kamar putranya.

Heechul membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menggeliat di dalam tidurnya dan tersenyum, Heechul segera menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menginap?" Tanya Yoona setelah Heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Tidak bu, aku akan pulang. Besok Baekhyun masih memiliki jadwal yang padat, aku harus melihatnya agar Baekhyun bisa mempersiapkannya dengan baik." Heechul berkata dengan sopan di balas dengan senyuman tulus dari Yoona.

"Kau anak yang baik, terimakasih telah menjaga putraku." Yoona mengelus pundak Heechul, membuat Heechul tertunduk malu. Yoona mengantar Heechul hingga pintu depan.

"Baiklah bu, aku pamit pulang dulu." Heechul membungkukan badannya.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan ya, besok pagi tidak usah menjemput Baekhyun biar nanti ayahnya yang mengantarkan ke sekolah." Yoona meminta Heechul tidak menjemput Baekhyun agar Heechul bisa beristirahat.

"Baik bu.." Heechul berjalan kearah mobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu menjauh dari kediaman Byun.

…

Chanyeol merasa senang mendengar Baekhyun mendapat penghargaan untuk pertaman kalinya. Kekasihnya itu memang sangat berbakat, tidak salah ia mendebutkan Baekhyun meskipun Baekhyun hanya mengikuti masa trainee selama tiga bulan. Chanyeol ingat betul ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun dari beberapa pelatih yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pantas untuk debut dalam waktu dekat.

 _"Apa kau yakin bocah tersebut pantas untuk debut lebih awal?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Junmyeon salah satu pelatih para trainee._

 _"Iya dia sangat berbakat dan memiliki visual yang menarik menurutku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia seorang pelajar SHS dan sekarang berada di tahun ketiga." Junmyeon menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai Baekhyun._

 _"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya terlebih dahulu, kalau perlu bawa anak itu kemari aku ingin melihatnya dan mendengarnya bernyanyi." Chanyeol merasa penasaran karena menurutnya Junmyeon adalah salah satu pelatih trainee yang sangat ketat dalam memilih trainee untuk debut._

 _"Baik, besok aku akan membawanya kesini. Aku yakin Tuan akan menyukai bakat anak tersebut." Jumyeon sangat yakin dengan kemampuan Baekhyun._

 _Keesokan harinya Junmyeon membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan Park Chanyeol. Sekertaris Kim memasuki ruangan Chanyeol untuk memberitahukan bahwa Junmyeon tengah menunggu di luar ruangan. Chanyeol mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk._

 _"Selamat siang Chanyeol-ssi." Junmyeon mengucapkan salam dan membungkukan badan, Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang._

 _"Siang, silahkan langsung di mulai saja. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya sambil membaca dokumen ini." Chanyeol masih setia tertunduk membaca beberapa berkas dengan teliti._

 _Junmyeon menatap kearah Baekhyun yang menandakan ia harus segera menunjukan kemampuannya di depan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun melangkah kehadapan Chanyeol yang masih serius membaca._

 _"Selamat siang Tuan, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mulai bernyanyi." Baekhyun berdeham untuk mempersiapkan suaranya._

 _Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu milik boyband EXO yang berjudul Promise. Suara mendunya mulai terdengar, ia menghayati setiap lirik lagu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun semakin menguatkan suaranya sehingga membuat Chanyeol yang membaca mendongak melihat wajah Baekhyun. Detak jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan cepat ketika mata bulatnya bertabrakan dengan mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyelesaikan lagunya, sontak Chanyeol segera memberikan tepuk tangan. Baekhyun merasa malu ketika tanpa sengaja menatap Chanyeol, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya menjalar kedaun telinganya._

 _"Suaramu sangat indah." Chanyeol mengakui suara emas yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Terimakasih Tuan." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih._

 _"Pantas Junmyeon begitu percaya diri mempromosikanmu kepadaku, ternyata memang suaramu sangat indah_" Chanyeol berdiri mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menatap lekat ke wajah Baekhyun._

 _"_dan wajahmu juga cukup menjanjikan." Sambung Chanyeol kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kebanggaannya._

 _"Tentu! Pilihanku tidak pernah salah, kau tidak akan menyesal bila mendebutkannya lebih awah Chanyeo-ssi." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin tertunduk malu._

 _"Akan aku pikirkan, untuk sekarang kau latih saja dia lebih rutin agar suaranya yang memang berkarakter itu bisa menjadi lebih indah_" ucap Chanyeol kepada Junmyeon. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk lalu tersenyum._

 _"_dan kau Baekhyun berhenti untuk menunduk seperti itu, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Kau latihan dengan baik. Nanti aku akan memberikan kabar bahagia untukmu." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu kembali. Keduanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Chanyeol lebih awal memutuskan tatapan mereka._

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Junmyeon dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar ruangan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menghela napas panjang yang sendari tadi terasa sesak. Melihat Baekhyun membuatnya merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas, terlebih jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya, karena memang Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Baginya cinta itu tidak begitu penting, yang penting hanyalah menata masa depan yang menjanjikan._

Chanyeol merasa bangga memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasih sekaligus idol yang berbakat. Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan matanya karena ia yakin kekasih mungilnya sekarang tengah berada di alam mimpi. Ponsel Chanyeol berdering ketika Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih ponsel dan menatap layar yang menunjukan adanya panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak di kenal.

"Hallo.." Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan malas.

"Chanyeol.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia sangat mengenal suara di sebrang sana. Itu adalah suara ibunya yang selama ini pergi meinggalkannya tanpa kabar.

"Ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Bisik suara di sebrang sana.

"Aku baik. Ibu sendiri bagaimana?" Jujur Chanyeol begitu senang mendengar suara ibunya, ia bahkan tidak pernah membenci ibunya meskipun telah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Aku juga baik. Maukah kau bertemu denganku besok?" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar lirih.

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Baiklah, besok aku beritahu tempatnya. Ku tutup teleponnya, selamat beristirahat Chan.." Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya mendengar itu, sudah sekitar 15 tahun ibunya pergi tanpa kabar.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya, menghapus air matanya dengan cepat ia tidak boleh menangis jika ia menangis wajah tampannya akan terlihat bengkak besok. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur karena malam semakin larut.

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari mulai masuk lewat celah jendela kamarnya. Ia menggeliat meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang terasa kaku. Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah melihat jam yang menunjukan waktu ujiannya akan dimulai dalam 40 menit lagi. Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan melihat ibunya tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dimakan bersama.

"Baek, mau kemana sarapan dulu!" Yoona menahan Baekhyun yang akan membuka pintu keluar.

"Aku kesiangan bu, bagaimana bisa aku bersantai?" lengan Baekhyun ditarik oleh Yoona dan diajak untuk berjalan ke meja makan.

"Sarapan dulu ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama! Dan kau akan berangkat bersama ayahmu." Yoona membuat putranya duduk.

"Tapi bu.." rengek Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin terlambat selama ujian. Karena akan mengurangi tingkat konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan ujian.

"Yasudah makan sarapanmu di dalam mobil saja. Mari kita berangkat." Ucap Minho yang membuat rengekan Baekhyun berhenti seketika. Minho beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih kunci mobil kemudian mengecup kening istrinya.

"Aku dan bocah nakal ini berangkat dulu. Kau baik-baik di rumah." Bisik Minho, Yoona mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Minho dan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki mobil. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, waktu ujiannya tinggal 20 menit lagi sebelum dimulai. Tetapi ayahnya malah melajukan mobil dengan santai.

"Ayaaaaahhh… Cepat sedikit.." rengek Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dengan sandwich.

"Iya anak nakal." Minho segera mencap gas agar mobilnya melaju lebih cepat.

Waktu sebelum ujian tinggal 10 menit lagi saat Baekhyun tiba di sekolah.

"Ayah aku masuk, doakan aku ya. Ayah hati-hati dijalan, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Aku mencintaimu ayah." Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai kearah ayahnya. Minho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya yang masih seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan buru-buru ia tidak belajar sama sekali untuk ujian hari ini. Karena semalam ia pulang terlalu larut dan akhirnya tertidur. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia sebenarnya tidak takut untuk mengahadapi ujian hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa tidak belajar sebelum ujian. Ia hanya cemas akan menjawab soal-soal dengan waktu yang lebih lama karena ia harus mengingat dengan susah payah yang ia pelajari saat proses belajar berlangsung.

Pengawas ujian memasuki ruangan dan meminta semua siswa untuk menutup catatan memasukan kedalam tas masing-masing. Baekhyun menerima lembar soal kemudian membaca soal-soal sekilas, ia membulatkan matanya. Soal-soal yang keluar jauh dari perkiraan Baekhyun, mata pelajaran sejarah memang sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdoa sebelum memulai mengerjakan ujiannya. Ia berusaha menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan perlahan sesekali ia menggaruk keningnya mengingat semua yang pernah gurunya terangkan.

Baekhyun hampir kehabisan waktu tinggal lima menit terakhir sebelum lembar jawabannya di tarik oleh pengawas. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun pasrah dengan ujian hari ini, memang kesalahannya yang tidak mempersiapkan diri. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik, Baekhyun menyalahkan dirinya.

"Baek, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Ah aku hanya sedikit pusing." Baekhyun pusing karena tidak berhasil mengerjakan ujian dengan baik.

"Ayo kita makan agar kepalamu tidak pusing." Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa semangat, ia menyadari bahwa tingkahnya menarik banyak perhatian bahkan beberapa berbisik dan bergosip karena melihat Baekhyun yang tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun segera merubah ekspresinya, ia sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang bukan hanya seorang siswa biasa tetapi juga seorang idol. Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengulas senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baek kau mau makan apa? Atau mau pesan sesuatu?" Bisik Jongdae, Baekhyun berpikir sejenak.

"Aku masih kenyang, aku titip jus strawberry saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya berencana untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia ingin bercerita bahwa hari ini terasa begitu buruk. Terdapat beberapa pesan teks yang masuk. Baekhyun memilih untuk membaca pesan dari kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

 _From : Park Channie_

 _Pagi sayang, selamat mengerjakan ujian. Semoga sukses jangan lupa untuk menjaga kesehatan. Aku mencintaimu._

 _From : Park Channie_

 _Baek bagaimana ujiannya? Aku belum mendapatkan kabar darimu sejak kemarin siang. Hari ini kau ada jadwal apa saja?_

 _From : Park Channie_

 _Yah belum di balas juga. Sayang kalau nanti malam kau ada waktu aku ingin makan malam bersama denganmu._

Baekhyun tertawa kecil membaca pesan masuk dari kekasihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa kekasihnya sangat cerewet dalam pesan teks. Biasanya kalau Baekhyun tidak membalas kekasihnya itu akan dengan sabar menunggu kabar dari Baekhyun, tetapi sekarang berbeda. Baekhyun tersipu malu, mungkinkah ini efek dari pengalaman seks mereka sehingga Chanyeol menjadi lebih cerewet. Baekhyun mengetik pesan teks balasan untuk kekasihnya.

 _To : Park Channie_

 _Hai Tuan Park. Maaf aku baru sempat mengabari, sejak pulang kemarin aku tidak sempat mengecek ponselku. Kkkk~ ah ujianku hari ini aku tidak begitu yakin, aku lupa untuk belajar. Dan untuk nanti malam aku akan tanyakan dulu pada Heechul hyung. Aku mencintaimu Tuan Park._

Baekhyun menekan tombol send dan beralih membaca pesan teks yang lainnya.

 _From : Heechul hyung_

 _Baek kau pulang jam berapa? Jangan lupa pukul 2 siang kita akan menghadiri sebuah variety show._

 _To : Heechul hyung_

 _Hyung bisa menjemputku sekarang, aku telah selesai ujian. Dan kira-kira berapa jam syuting hari ini?_

 _From : Heechul hyung_

 _Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Ah mungkin hanya satu jam tidak akan lama. Kau bisa beristirahat nanti dan belajar untuk ujian besok._

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega ternyata syuting hari ini hanya sebentar. Ia bisa memperbaiki nilai ujian untuk besok dengan belajar semalaman. Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan teks pada kekasihnya.

 _To : Park Channie_

 _Tuan Park nanti malam sepertinya kita bisa makan malam bersama. Oia bagaimana kalau aku menginap? Oh tentu boleh.. terimakasih Tuan Park Kkkkkk~~~_

Baekhyun tertawa melihat pesan teks yang ia kirim pada Chanyeol, ia bertanya dan ia jawab sendiri. Ia yakin kekasihnya pun akan tertawa saat membaca pesan tersebut. Jongdae datang membawakan jus strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeruput jus itu dengan cepat, tidak terjadi pembicaraan antaranya dengan Jongdae karena sahabatnya itu tengah makan dengan lahap seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kim, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan Hyung sudah menjemputku." Baekhyun berpamitan pada Jongdae, ia merasa tidak enak karena terus-terusan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

"Oh begitu sayang sekali. Baiklah jaga kesehatan Baek. Jangan lupa belajar untuk besok!" Jongdae mencoba untuk tersenyum dalam acara makan rakusnya.

…

Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan ibunya di sebuah café yang dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Hanya menunggu sepuluh menit sosok yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang, terlihat tidak begitu baik.

"Maafkan aku Chan, aku terlambat." Ibunya segera meminta maaf karena membuat Chanyeol menunggu.

"Ah tak apa, aku juga baru saja tiba. Silahkan duduk!" Chanyeol menggeserkan kursi untuk ibunya duduk.

"Chan maaf jika kehadiranku menggangumu. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakana padamu." Ucap Soyou dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Ada masalah apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan putri sahabatku, aku mempunyai perjanjian dengannya dan hanya kau yang mampu membantuku Chan." Soyou memandang Chanyeol dengan sendu. Tetapi Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya.

"TIDAK! Aku kira kau merindukanku, ternyata kau hanya ingin menjualku untuk menepati janjimu. Aku pergi." Chanyeol meninggalkan ibunya, tidak ada rasa sopan saat ia meninggalkan Soyou. Ia berpikir ibunya merindukannya dan akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka, ternyata pikirannya salah. Ia menyesal menyanggupi pertemuannya dengan Soyou.

Chanyeol membanting semua yang ada di ruangannya, emosinya benar-benar ada di ubun-ubun. Ingin rasanya ia mengadu pada ayahnya yang sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri. Chanyeol mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah mencoba untuk mengontrol amarahnya. Hingga ketukan pintu menyadarkan Chanyeol, sekertaris Kim memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan heran. Ruangannya begitu berantakan bahkan bisa dikatakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak minat.

"Tuan, di luar ada Baekhyun sedang menunggu. Apakah anda ingin menemuinya?" ucap Sekertaris Kim dengan sopan.

"Apa? Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar nama Baekhyun.

"iya Tuan." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Biarkan ia masuk.." Chanyeol akhirnya menyetujui untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Baik Tuan." Jongin berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, selama Baekhyun disini aku harap tidak ada gangguan apapun. Paham?" Chanyeol memperingatkan Jongin untuk tidak menerima tamu lainnya.

"Baik Tuan." Jongin undur diri dan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol sebelum masuk. Ia menatap bingung Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersandar diatas meja kerjanya. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Tuan Park, ada apa ini? Mengapa berantakan sekali?" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Baek bisakah kita membahasnya nanti?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Hal yang sering Chanyeol lakukan ketika ia merasa sedang tidak enak hati.

"Hei Tuan Park, kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan bersedih, itu membuatku sakit melihatnya!" Bisik Baekhyun dengan lembut mengusak surai kehitaman kekasihnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan membuat pertemuan kita yang berharga ini membuatmu ikut sedih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, apakah kita akan pergi makan malam sekarang Tuan Park?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar lebih nyaman.

"Baek, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan!" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku suka panggilan itu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangmu seperti biasanya?" Chanyeol akhirnya menarik bibir itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Yaak.. Berhenti menarik bibirku bagaimana kalau bibirku menjadi begini selamanya?" Baekhyun yang kesal memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah menggodaku sayang." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

Bukannya menghentikan aksi merajuknya Baekhyun malah semakin menjadi, ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tertawa, Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol kesal.

"Hentikan Tuan!" Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata 'tuan'.

"Kalau begitu hentikan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu anak muda." Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Ish… Kau ini memang sangat menyebalkan Chan!" Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah karena tak ingin pertemuannya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan.

"Nah itu yang ingin aku dengar dari tadi." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun membalas kecupan itu dan mencoba membuka bibir Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerimanya, meraih tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Aroma strawberry terasa di hidung Chanyeol ketika menghirup rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa bibirnya semakin menebal akibat ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih ke leher mulus Baekhyun, menjilat dan menyesapnya beberapa kali.

"Emmhh Chann.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena ia merasa geli. Ia memegang rambut Chanyeol dan menyelipkan jari lentiknya di helaian rambut hitam kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tetap menjilat dan menyesap leher Baekhyun, tangannya dengan terampil membuka kancing kemeja milik Baekhyun. Kemeja Baekhyun telah terbuka namun masih membalut tubuhnya. Chanyeol beralih ke nipple merah muda Baekhyun yang mencuat, ia menciumnya kemudian menyesapnya seperti seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Baekhyun merasa kakinya sangat lemas menerima perlakuan itu dari kekasihnya.

Kegiatan Chanyeol berlanjut ketika mulai membuka resleting celana milik Baekhyun, segera ia menarik celana jeans itu beserta celana dalam Baekhyun yang menampilkan penis mungil milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, ia berjongkok dan mulai menjilati penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Aaaaahhhh…" Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras.

"Baek jangan keras-keras kau ingat kita tidak sedang di rumah." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, namun desahan itu tetap terdengar.

"Emmmh… emmhh.." Desahan tertahan Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol menggencarkan aksinya di bawah sana, hingga pada akhirnya penis Baekhyun berkedut dan menyemburkan spermanya dimulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiri meraih bibir Baekhyun dengan cairan sperma yang masih ada di mulutnya. Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol membagi sperma itu dengannya, rasanya begitu aneh. Tetapi karena Chanyeol yang memberikannya ia tetap menyukainya.

Chanyeol beralih membuka resleting celananya, menampilkan penis besarnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun keatas meja kerjanya, membuka paha Baekhyun dengan lebar. Chanyeol meludahi jarinya kemudian memasukannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit menahan sensasi yang diberikan oleh jari-jari chanyeol. Jari-jari itu masih dengan setia bergerak keluar masuk pada lubang Baekhyun, dan ketika jari itu menyentuh sweetspot Baekhyun melenguh.

"Aaaaaaah channn…" Baekhyun mendesah dengan kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyemburkan lagi spermanya dan membasahi perutnya sendiri. Chanyeol meludahi penisnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Siap sayang?" Bisik Chanyeol dibalas anggukan Baekhyun. Penis itu ia arahkan ke lubang Baekhyun, dalam sekali hentakan penisnya tertanam seutuhnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaakkhh…" Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit ketika penis kekasihnya memasuki lubangnya sekaligus.

"Tahan sayang.." Chanyeol semakin menusuk lubang Baekhyun dalam, ia tidak pernah menyangka bercinta dengan Baekhyun akan senikmat ini. Pengalaman seks pertama mereka membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit menahan hasratnya bila bersama Baekhyun.

"Chann..ah..bergeraklah.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengerakan penisnya dengan tempo yang perlahan semakin lama semakin cepat begitu seterusnya hingga Chanyeol merasakan didinding rectum Baekhyun menyempit dan penisnya membengkak.

"Baek.. ahh.. ini sangaath nikmaaat..ahh.." ucap Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup. Ia tidak menyangka lubang Baekhyun bahkan terasa lebih sempit dari sebelumnya.

"Chann..lebih..ah..cepaat.." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya, merasa penisnya semakin membengkak.

"Ahhh..aaahhh…nikmat baek…ahh.." racau Chanyeol. Dan tak lama mereka orgasme bersama. Baekhyun merasa begitu lemas namun penis Chanyeol masih berdiri tegak. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa dan berbaring di sofa tersebut hingga kini tubuh Baekhyun berada diatasnya.

"Bergeraklah Baek.." pinta Chanyeol dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa Baekhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Aahh….ssshh..aahhh..emm…"Baekhyun mendesah hebat dengan kepala mendongak keatas. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menahan kenikmatan yang mejalar kesetiap titik tubuhnya.

"Teruss Baek.. ahhh.. lebih cepat.. lebih cepat.. aaahh." Chanyeol mendesah keras.

"Aaah Channie..aaahh.."

"Iyaa sayaaang.. ahhh terusss sayaaang…ahh.." Erangan demi erangan menyelimuti ruang kerja Chanyeol hingga orgamse kembali menjemput keduanya. Baekhyun merasa sangat lemas sehingga tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

…

..

.

TBC

.

..

…

Update juga akhirnya..

Maaf kalau banyak typo, dan ada beberapa kata yang kurang pas..

Seperti biasanya mohon untuk mereview ff ini. Kalau reviewnya semakin banyak aku akan melanjutkan ff ini. Kalau engga ya mungkin akan aku cut sampe sini.. hehe..

Bagi yang sudah membaca aku mengharapkan kalian menyempatkan waktu untuk sedikit mengetik beberapa kata pada kolom review..

CHANBAEK IS REAL


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur dipelukannya, begitu manis dan cantik. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, perbedaan usia pun tidak menjadi penghalang. Baekhyun masih berusia 19 tahun sedangkan ia sudah berusia 29 tahun. Awal mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan pun terbilang unik. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun mengingat awal hubungan mereka.

 _Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa mengabaikan larangan dari Sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol. Saat pintu terbuka Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan waktu yang lama, menampilkan wajah kelelahan._

 _"Be..benarkah Tu..tuan meluluskanku untuk debut lebih awal?" Baekhyun gugup ketika mata bulat Chanyeol menatap kearahnya._

 _"Ah.. Iya aku menyetujuimu untuk debut lebih awal dari yang lain karena menurutku kau memang cukup berbakat." Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. Mendengar itu semua Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dengan erat. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika menerima perlakuan tidak sopan dari Baekhyun._

 _"Kau_" Ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Maafkan aku tuan, maaf.. Ah aku bodoh sekali.. Maafkan aku.. Hiks.." Pipi Baekhyun terlihat begitu merah, ia menahan tangisnya perbuatannya barusan sangat tidak sopan sekali. Ia hanya sangat bahagia sehingga tidak menyadari yang dilakukannya. Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan memeluk orang yang membuatnya bahagia, dan kali ini Chanyeol yang membuatnya bahagia sehingga Baekhyun tanpa sengaja memeluk Chanyeol._

 _"Kau ternyata remaja yang tidak sopan yaa.." ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah, ia yakin kesempatan untuk debutnya akan hilang saat ini juga karena sikap kurang ajarnya._

 _"Maaf Tuan.. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar padamu.. Maaf.. Hikss..hikss…" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis karena bingung._

 _Jujur Chanyeol merasa ingin tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan apalagi saat menangis membuat hidung mancungnya terlihat begitu merah. Tapi Chanyeol harus tetap menjaga harga dirinya sebagai pemegang perusahaan._

 _"Ah bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu?" bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak._

 _"A..akuu.. siap menerima..hiks..konsekuensinya..hiks..hikss.." Baekhyun benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapannya, ia akan pasrah dengan keputusan yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya._

 _"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau aku membatalkan debutmu?" Chanyeol tertawa di dalam hati melihat ekspresi Baekhyun._

 _"Tidaak mas..masalaah.. hiksss.. aku memang tidak pantas.. hiks…" Baekhyun masih terisak_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberimu hukuman dan kau harus melakukan hukuman itu dengan lapang dada."_ _Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang menangis._

 _"I..iyaa.. Tuan.." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat._

 _"Sebagai hukumannya kau harus.. memberikan semua yang terbaik setelah kau debut. Kau harus bekerja dengan giat, jangan pernah mengeluh dan yang paling penting harus selalu sehat." Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum dan membantu menghapus air mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut sangat tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat sampai rasanya Baekhyun hampir kesulitan bernafas._

 _"Be..be..benarkah Tuan?" Baekhyun seketika menjadi semakin gugup, ia mendongak menatap mata bulat Chanyeol._

 _"Iya Baek, itu sanksi atas perilakumu tadi. Aku harap kau menjalankannya dengan senang hati." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan begitu ramah._

 _"Terimakasih Tuan.. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat melihat senyuman Baekhyun._

 _Satu bulan berlalu sejak Baekhyun mulai debut. Baekhyun banyak melakukan kegiatan untuk mempromosikan dirinya sebagai idol baru. Chanyeol merasa senang ketika mendengar nama Baekhyun semakin dikenal masyarakat. Chanyeol pun akhirnya sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk memberitahukan kontrak apa yang ia sepakati untuk mempromosikan Baekhyun._

 _Pertemuan yang intens_ _membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah berani datang ke ruangan Chanyeol tanpa di temani oleh manajernya. Baekhyun bahkan menghapus jarak antara dia dengan Chanyeol, terkadang pelukan spontan Baekhyun mendarat di tubuh Chanyeol. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada sosok mungil yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya._

 _"Tuan.. aku rasa aku menyukai tuan.. hehe." Baekhyun tersipu malu saat mengungkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol._

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia berpikir bahwa ungkapan suka dari baekhyun hanya semata-mata gurauan belaka._

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran saja?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar semburat merah muncul dipipi hingga telinganya._

 _"Berpacaran? Tunggu Baek_" Chanyeol terkejut ia tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi._

 _"Iya.. Tuan jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersipu malu._

 _"Tunggu Baek.. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Baekhyun melonjak kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Ah maafkan aku tuan, seharusnya aku tau diri. Anda pasti pria normal dan matang sedangkan aku hanya bocah laki-laki dengan kelainan orientasi seksualitas. Maaf atas kelancanganku tuan." Situasi canggung menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama beberapa menit membuat Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tidak tau aturan._

 _"Kalau begitu aku undur diri tuan, aku harap tuan menganggap kalimat tadi tidak pernah keluar dariku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku tuan." Baekhyun berdiri berjalan kearah pintu keluar sebelum sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Tangan itu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat._

 _"Jangan pergi, kau mengatakan bahwa kita sepasang kekasih. Bukannya kekasih tidak saling meninggalkan?" bisik Chanyeol yang mempererat pelukannya._

 _"Be..benarkah? hiks..hikss.." ucap Baekhyun yang kembali terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

 _"Mengapa kau masih bertanya? Kau yang meminta kita berkencan, dan sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih seperti keinginanmu." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan itu menatap kedalam mata bulat Chanyeol. Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir penuh Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan bibirnya._

 _"Tapi Baek.. Kau harus merahasiakan hubungan ini.." ucap Chanyeol._

 _"Kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun._

 _"Kau tau kau idol baru yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menghancurkan karirmu yang baru mulai tumbuh. Jika tiba saatnya kita bisa mempublikasikan hubungan kita." Bisik Chanyeol dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun._

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun mencoba untuk membangunkan kekasihnya. Ia mencium kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali agar si kecil terbangun.

"Sayang bangunlah, kita harus bersiap. Mau makan malam tidak?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Hoaaaamm.. Jam berapa ini Chan?" Baekhyun menguap lebar membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali." Chanyeol mencuri kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merapikan diri mereka sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Sekertaris Kim yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan ruangan Chanyeol terkejut melihat pintu terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat agak berantakan dan tercium aroma khas dari tubuh mereka. Sekertaris Kim hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan memberikan hormat kepada atasannya.

"Aku akan pergi makan malam dengannya, kau tidak perlu menungguku aku akan langsung pulang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan." Ucap Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan bersama dengan saling menjaga jarak. Agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka memliki hubungan lebih selain hubungan kerja.

…

Oh Sehun merupakan seorang actor yang terkenal dari agensi terbesar kedua di Korea. Ia terkenal dengan sikapnya yang ramah kepada para penggemar dan tidak pernah memilih-milih saat mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain film maupun drama. Sehun adalah actor yang benar-benar professional meskipun usianya baru menginjak 24 tahun, dia tidak pernah mencampurkan urusan pribadinya dengan urusan pekerjaan. Seperti saat ini meskipun ia baru mengalami putus cinta dengan kekasihnya tapi ia tetap bisa bekerja dengan baik dan konsentrasi.

"Sehun-ssi, kau mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi brand ambassador produk kecantikan. Apa kau mau menerimanya?" Tanya manajer Sehun.

"Produk kecantikan? Siapa saja yang mendapat tawaran itu?" Sehun balik bertanya pada manajernya.

"Aku mendengar bahwa idol baru dari Loey Ent. juga di tawari untuk ini, bagaimana?" Manajer sehun memberikan foto Baekhyun.

"Ah ternyata Byun Baekhyun, baiklah aku akan menerimanya." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lusa kau akan menghadiri pertemuan pertama sambil menandatangani kontrak." Ujar manajer Sehun, dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

…

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Mereka memesan beberapa macam masakan, karena Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat lapar. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah meminta Baekhyun untuk diet ketat seperti idol lain, karena itu hanya menyiksa Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun sudah memiliki tubuh yang bagus menurut Chanyeol.

"Baek sambil menunggu makanan ada urusan pekerjaan yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun segera menampilkan wajah serius.

"Tentu tuan. Ada apa memangnya?" Baekhyun mendadak tegang.

"Hei santai saja sayang, kau di beri tawaran untuk menjadi brand ambassador produk kecantikan. Aku belum sempat memberi tahu manajermu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Produk kecantikan? Aku kan laki-laki Chan!" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya merasa tidak terima.

"Kau memang laki-laki siapa bilang kau perempuan. Mereka memilihmu mungkin karena melihat wajah cantik mu itu." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Yaak! Aku tidak cantik, aku ini tampan sangat tampan!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu sangat cantik melebihi wanita Baek." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku ini laki-laki kau bahkan sudah melihatnya, mengapa masih mengatakan aku ini cantik? Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah tampan, jadi bagaimana kau akan menerima tawaran itu atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengalah dan kembali ke pembicaraan awal.

"Kalau aku tampan, mengapa aku harus mau menerima tawaran dari produk kecantikan itu?" Suara Baekhyun masih terdengar kesal.

"Jadi kau menolaknya? Sayang sekali padahal yang aku dengar actor tampan Oh Sehun juga menjadi salah satu brand ambassador produk tersebut. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi pihak mereka dan menolaknya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tunggu… Kau bilang siapa Chan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun, dia actor tampan yang sedang naik daun." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Waaah.. Kalau begitu aku mau menerima tawaran itu Chan.. Aku mau.. mau.." Sinar mata Baekhyun seketika berbinar.

"Tidak! Kau mengatakan bahwa produk kecantikan tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang tampan sepertimu Baek." Chanyeol pura-pura memainkan ponselnya.

"Chaaaannn.. Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku tadi. Aku setuju denganmu bahwa aku ini cantik. Jadi bisakah aku menerima kontrak itu." Suara Baekhyun mendadak menjadi sangat manja, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh.

"Tidak Baek! Kau laki-laki dan kau tampan seperti katamu bahkan aku telah melihatnya sendiri." Chanyeol mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku berpikir pendek seperti itu, aku ingin menerima tawaran tadi Tuan. Bisakah tuan berbaik hati memberikan aku satu kesempatan lagi?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat sopan.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali Baek, baiklah aku akan membuatmu menerima tawaran itu." Chanyeol tak kuasa melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun, ia mencubit hidung baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil tersenyum riang.

"Terimakasih Chan." Baekhyun berdiri hendak memeluk Chanyeol. Tetapi tindakan itu urung ia lakukan setelah melihat lirikan mata Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Baekhyun kembali duduk dengan senyum yang setia di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberi tahu manajermu, untuk mengatur jadwalmu karena lusa kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dan penandatanganan kontrak." Ucap Chanyeol.

Makanan yang mereka pesan pun akhirnya tiba. Tak kuasa menahan lapar Baekhyun segera melahap makanan yang ada di depan matanya. Perilaku Baekhyun tidak kalah dengan anak berusia 5 tahun, membuat Chanyeol berkali-kali harus menahan tawanya. Mereka menghabiskan makanan tersebut dalam waktu 30 menit, urusan makan memang Baekhyun jagonya. Pantas saja Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang seksi batin Chanyeol.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju kearah penthousenya. Seperti yang Baekhyun harapkan, lelaki mungil itu akhirnya menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah berusaha membujuk Baekhyun agar pulang ke rumahnya tetapi lelaki mungil itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia ingin menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengekori Chanyeol masuk penthousenya.

"Baek, mandilah dan bersiap-siap untuk ujianmu besok." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ayay Kapten." Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tak habis piker bagaimana mungkin ada lelaki yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun? Dan laki-laki itu sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya bahkan sudah beberapa kali merasakan pelepasan bersama.

…

Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat begitu segar. Baekhyun mengenakan kaos kebesaran Chanyeol yang menutupi sebagian pahanya menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring di kasur.

"Chan mandilah! Aku akan belajar sambil menunggumu mandi." Bisik Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencuri kecupan dari bibir manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol beranjak ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan semua catatan dan buku latihannya. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman mengingat semua yang pernah diajarkan oleh gurunya. Baekhyun sangat tekun dalam belajar sampai ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi pun Baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

Chanyeol tak ingin menggangu waktu belajar kekasihnya. Ia naik keatas kasur berbaring disana sambil melihat Baekhyun yang sedang focus belajar. Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dengan seksama, wajah kekasihnya semakin cantik dan menggoda saat sedang serius seperti saat ini. Merasa ada tamu tak diundang datang, Chanyeol memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Berharap tamu tak diundang itu segera berlalu, karena Baekhyun sekarang sedang belajar tidak mungkin ia mengganggunya.

Baekhyun sudah belajar sekitar dua jam, ia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Ia melirik Chanyeol tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Baekhyun menutup buku-bukunya merapikan dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kasur ia ingin segera tidur. Baekhyun berpikir Chanyeol telah tertidur jadi ia juga bisa segera tidur. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sesaat kemudian ia merasa ada tangan yang merangkulnya. Deruan nafas Chanyeol berhembus di belakang leher Baekhyun.

"Chan, kau belum tidur?" Bisik Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Deruan nafas Chanyeol punsemakin cepat.

"Chaan, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?" Suara Baekhyun berubah khawatir. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin membalikan badan melihat Chanyeol, tapi pelukan Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Chanyeol kini mulai mengecup leher belakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa geli.

"Chaan~" Baekhyun sedikit mendesah.

"Sayang, aku menginginkanmu sejak tadi." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu merinding.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menaiki tubuh Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu berada diantara kakinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol sudah menahan nafsunya selama dua jam jadi jangan salahkan dia dengan yang akan terjadi saat ini.

Ciuman mereka saling menuntut, Baekhyun merasakan lidah Chanyeol memaksa masuk dan bertemu dengan lidahnya. Pertukaran saliva terjadi terdengar suara kecipak dari ciuman mereka. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya akan habis. Ia mendorong Chanyeol untuk memutuskan tautan mereka, dan segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Chanyeol segera menyibak kaos kebesaran yang digunakan Baekhyun, ia menyesap kulit putih Baekhyun meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana. Ia menyesap dan memainkan puting Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Euung..emmhh.." Baekhyun mendesah keras.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, perut sudah terasa sakit dan penisnya sudah pegal menahan ereksi selama dua jam. Chanyeol segera membuka kedua paha Baekhyun dengan lebar, mengocok penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun. Dalam sekali hentakan penis Chanyeol melesak seluruhnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" Keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggangnya lebih cepat, membuat Baekhyun di bawah sana tersentak dengan keras.

"Chaannh…aah.. pelan-pelaannh.." Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memperlambat gerakannya tetapi Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Chanyeol bahkan menghentakan penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Euumhh. Baek kau nikmaathh.." Chanyeol meracau tidak jelas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan nikmat dan perih secara bersamaan. Chanyeol sedang dikuasai oleh nafsu dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ia hanya pasrah dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada lubangnya. Air mata Baekhyun mulai menetes, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana rasanya di setubuhi dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun bahkan telah melewati orgasme beberapa kali tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"Chann, emm.. pelan-pelan aku mohon. Hikss.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat parau.

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka, mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baek.." Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Baekhyun. Setan telah menguasai Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat bersalah telah menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Chan.. Lanjutkan, aku tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Tidak Baek, aku takut menyakitimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kepadamu." Chanyeol memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol merutuki perilakunya yang bahkan terlihat seperti binatang. Kekasih mungilnya menangis saat ia menyetubuhi kekasihnya.

...

Baekhyun tidak berkonsentrasi saat mengerjakan ujian pikirannya terbang pada kejadian semalam. Chanyeol begitu dingin setelah kejadian semalam. Bahkan saat tadi pagi Baekhyun pamitpun Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Ada masalah apa Baek?" Jongdae menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tau bahkan tadi aku mengerjakan ujian dengan asal-asalan. Aku tak yakin nilaiku akan bertahan jika seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun lesu.

"Memang kau sedang memikirkan apa? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini." Jongdae semakin penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun singkat yang membuat Jongdae semakin penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan kau memiliki kekasih." Ucap Jongdae spontan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak berpikir sampe sana." Baekhyun berbohong.

Baekhyun tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya, ia hanya memaikan sumpit di atas makanan itu. Jongdae yang melihatnya ikut prihatin. Ia hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Baekhyun dan sahabatnya akan memilih untuk bunuh diri seperti yang ia lihat di berita-berita.

...

Sehun menatap ponselnya masih terlihat dengan jelas foto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya. Irenne memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak disaat Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Sehun bersiaplah hari ini kita akan menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan yang memintamu menjadi brand ambassador produk kecantikan mereka." Ucap Kyungsoo yang merupakan manajer Sehun.

"Tentu Hyung, aku akan segera bersiap." Ucap sehun.

Sehun memilih pakaian yang terlihat casual, agar sesuai dengan pasangannya nanti. Sehun mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun masih berusia 19 tahun. Ia menaiki van yang telah di sediakan oleh manajernya.

"Ayo Hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo segera melajukan van itu dengan keccepatan yang sedang.

"Kau terlihat begitu santai Sehun-ah." Bisik Kyungsoo

"Tentu hyung, aku menyesuaikan dengan Baekhyun. Dia memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan aku yakin cara berpakaian dia tidak jauh seperti yang aku pakai sekarang." Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau benar, dia bahkan belum dewasa." Kyungsoo ikut tertawa kecil.

Sehun di temani Kyungsoo memasuki gedung. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan manajernya sudah menunggu di lobby.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun menyapa.

"Oh.. Selamat pagi juga Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini Baekhyun-ssi." Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Ah iya Sehun-ssi. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan actor tampan sepertimu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau berlebihan Baekhyun-ssi." Sehunpun ikut tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat tampan Sehun-ssi. Aku adalah salah satu dari fanboymu. Aku menonton semua drama dan film yang kau perankan. Hehehe." Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Benarkah? Senangnya bisa memiliki fanboy seorang idol sepertimu. Suatu kehormatan bagiku." Sehun mengusak surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa jatungnya akan melompat dari tempatnya saat Sehun menyentuh kepalanya. Sosok actor yang ia kagumi sekarang ada di hadapannya dan bersikap manis padanya, bagaikan mimpi di siang hari.

Sehun dan Baekhyun telah menandatangani kontrak mereka dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan kedepan mereka akan menjadi brand ambassador dari nature republic. Mereka berdua di berikan jadwal untuk pemotretan pertama dari produk baru nature republic.

…

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak lagi berjalan seperti sedia kala. Chanyeol sekarang selalu menghindari Baekhyun karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Baekhyun. Ia mendengar beberapa kabar mengenai Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat lebih lesu dari biasanya.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghubungi Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol selalu menolak panggilan dari Baekhyundan mengabaikan pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan.

 _From : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Chan.. Kau kemana sudah beberapa hari ini tak ada kabar?_

 _From : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Chan.. Balas pesanku! Apa aku memiliki salah padamu sehingga kau seperti ini? BALAS!_

 _From : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Chan aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan seperti ini padaku!_

 _From : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Terserah kau saja! Aku akan berhenti menghubungimu dasar lelaki menyebalkan!_

Chanyeol merasakan sakit ketika melihat rentetan pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan padanya. Bahkan Baekhyun sekarang tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol meskipun untuk urusan pekerjaan, selalu manajer Baekhyun yang mengambil alih semuanya.

Chanyeol berpikir hubungan mereka lebih baik di akhiri saja, agar Baekhyun tidak menjadi korban nafsu Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun lewat sebuah pesan teks.

 _To : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Baekhyun, aku minta maaf untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Bisakah kita bertemu ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku jam 7 malam ini? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang. Kau tidak perlu membalas pesan ini, cukup datang saja malam ini._

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun.

...

Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat semakin akrab karena jadwal mereka yang mengharuskan bertemu setiap hari.

"Hyung~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa? Apa? Apa?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Kembalikan ponselku~" Baekhyun melompat-lompat untuk meraih ponselnya di tangan Sehun.

"Ooo.. tidak bisa. Sepertinya ponsel ini berarti sekali. Kau habis membaca sesuatu dan langsung tersenyum seperti orang gila." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu makanya aku tersenyum. Jadi kembalikan ponselku hyung." Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun, karena saat Sehun mengangkat tangannya baju Sehun terakngkat menampilkan perut berototnya.

"Aach.. Kau nakal sekali bocah." Pekik Sehun.

"Biar, kau duluan yang nakal mengambil ponselku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menarik kebawah kaos yang ia kenakan, dan kesempatan itu tidak Baekhyun sia-siakan. Ia segera merampas ponsel yang berada di tangan Sehun dan berlari menjauh.

Sehun hanya tidak habis pikir betapa manisnya Baekhyun, ia merasa sangat damai ketika melihat senyum manis dari wajah Baekhyun. Hatinya yang dingin akibat kandasnya hubungan dengan Irenne menjadi menghangat setelah ia mengenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun sosok yang begitu ceria meskipun terkadang terlihat murung saat sendirian.

Sehun selalu mencoba menghibur Baekhyun ketika mendapati lelaki mungil itu termenung. Banyak hal yang Sehun lakukan mulai dari menyembunyikan sepatu Baekhyun, mengganggu Baekhyun saat sedang makan dan banyak lagi. Baekhyun sedikit-sedikit bisa kembali ceria atas segala perbuatan Sehun.

"Baek kembali! Aku punya semangkuk strawberry." Teriak Sehun.

"AAPA? Strawberry? Waaaaahh..." Baekhyun segera berlari kembali pada Sehun.

Baekhyun melirik mencari dimana semangkuk strawberry yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Dimana hyung? Bolehkah aku minta." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ah mangkuknya jatuh ke tempat sampah jadi strawberry nya pun ikut masuk kesana. Maafkan aku mungkin lain waktu." Sehun terkekeh.

"Ish.. menyebalkan sekali!" Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas mereka saat mendengar waktu pemotretan akan segera dilaksanakan. Mereka segera memasuki ruang ganti. Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang berganti baju.

"Yak.. Kau mesum sekali memandangku seperti itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Enak saja aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kau membuat perutmu seperti itu?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh ini.. Aku hanya banyak makan roti dan minum susu." Kekeh Sehun.

"Benarkah hyung? Berarti dengan makan roti dan minum susu yang banyak aku juga bisa memiliki yang seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Baek, tentu saja tidak. Kau harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya dengan berolah raga dan diet." Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah tapi aku tidak pernah disuruh diet oleh agency ku. Bahkan aku hanya diminta untuk menjaga tubuhku seperti ini." Baekhyun menggeleng heran.

"Belum saatnya, lagian kau terlihat lebih cocok dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang." Ucap Sehun, dibalas anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Akhirnya update juga chapter 4 ini

Sudah mulai ada konflik diantara chanbaek

Terimakasih para readers yang sudah menekan pikihan favorite dan follow untuk ff ini.

Terimakasih jg para reader yangg sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengetik beberapa kata di kolom review aku sangat menghargai itu semua :)

Seperti biasanya aku minta reviewnya untuk chap kali ini kalau memang memenuhi target aku kan melanjutkan ff ini, kalau tidak ya... Kalian bisa isi sendiri :)

CHANBAEK IS REAL


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun dan Baekhyun telah siap untuk pemotretan. Keduanya terlihat begitu sempurna, lelaki yang satu terlihat begitu tampan dan gagah sedangkan lelaki yang satunya terlihat begitu manis dan sangat cantik. Mereka menjadi perpaduan yang sangat serasi, sehingga tak jarang beberapa kru mengatakan mereka terlihat cocok apabila menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Baek, wajahmu terlihat seperti kepiting rebus." Kekeh Sehun.

"Aaaa hyung~" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya karena malu.

"Aku serius Baek, tapi kau semakin terlihat menggemaskan." Bisik Sehun.

"Hyuuunggg~ aku malu!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Beberapa staf berbisik melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung lihat karena kau selalu mengerjaiku mereka jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula meskipun kita ada apa-apanya juga bukankah tidak jadi masalah?" tukas Sehun.

"APA?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan oleh aktor kesukaannya itu.

"Bukankah tidak masalah kalau memang ada sesuatu di antara kita.." Sehun memperjelas ucapannya.

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya merasa rahangnya akan jatuh. Jantungnya sekarang berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia sudah memiliki Chanyeol tidak seharusnya jantung itu berdetak dengan cepat pada orang lain.

"Sehun-ssi silahkan mengambil posisi duduk di kursi, dan Baekhyun-ssi silahkan berdiri di sebelah Sehun." Ucap salah satu fotografer.

"Baik." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jantung Baekhyun masih belum tenang sekarang ia harus mengambil foto dengan jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Sehun. Baekhyun beberapa kali mengepalkan tangannya rasanya sangat gugup.

Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan sesi pemotretan hari ini. Ia ingin pemotretan hari ini segera usai sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Dan mengembalikan detak jantung cepat itu untuk Chanyeol bukan untuk Sehun.

…

Chanyeol segera membereskan semua pekerjaannya agar ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Hari ini adalah hari penentuan kelanjutan hubungannya denga Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun akan datang ke rumahnya, meskipun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat hari ini.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya 30 menit lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi pekerjaan di kantornya belum juga selesai. Chanyeol merasa dilema, antara kewajibannya yang menyangkut banyak orang ataukah perasaannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, pulanglah aku tau kau sedang ada janji." Ucap Jongin. Jongin akan berani memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan santai ketika tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi Kim ini banyak sekali berkas –berkas yang harus selesai besok pagi, aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya dengan keras.

"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu. Akan kubaca satu persatu dan setelahnya aku akan mengirimkan pesan teks padamu, dan kau bisa menandatanganinya besok pagi. Bagaimana?" Jongin menawarkan sebuah bantuan. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Apakah itu memungkinkan?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu, yang pasti kau harus datang ke kantor pagi-pagi dan aku akan membantumu." Ucap Jongin.

"Terimakasih Kim, kau bukan hanya sekertarisku tapi kau sudah menjadi sahabat baikku." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Sama-sama, pulanglah. Aku akan pulang setelah menyelesaikan ini." Jongin tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, akan ku traktir besok." Chanyeol segera mengambil mantelnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat bos yang sekaligus sahabatnya begitu senang.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, ia ingin segera sampai rumah sehingga saat Baekhyun datang ia bisa langsung menyambutnya. Chanyeol hanya tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya yang kemungkinan mala mini akan menjadi malam terakhir hubungan mereka. Chanyeol telah memikirkan ini beberapa hari belakangan mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mengakhiri semuanya.

Chanyeol baru saja menekan pin rumahnya kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenali. Ia menoleh melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil padanya. Baekhyun mendekat dengan cepat, Chanyeol merasa kehabisan nafas. Bagaimana ia bisa secanggung ini dengan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Silahkan masuk Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Chan." Bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan, terakhir kali ia memasuki tempat ini berakhir dengan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia berharap hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Jantungnya masih sama berdetak dengan begitu cepat saat bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas mantel yang ia kenakan berjalan kearah pantry untuk mengambil beberapa minuman di kulkas. Baekhyun mengikuti dan memilih duduk di meja makan menunggu Chanyeol.

"Baek ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Chanyeol meletakan minuman yang ia bawa di meja makan.

"Chaan.. Maafkan aku hikss. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita seperti ini. Hiks..hikss.." suara isakan Baekhyun masuk ke telinga peri Chanyeol.

"Hey mengapa menangis huh?" Chanyeol mendekat, menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku..hikss. ingin kita seperti dulu Chan.. .." tangisan Baekhyun menjadi. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun, melihat Baekhyun menangis adalah kelemahan untuknya.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini. Maafkan aku bila aku menyakitimu. Aku rasa mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa kita akhiri semuanya disini Baek." Chanyeol memperjelas ucapannya.

Baekhyun menegang seketika air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Tangisannya bukan lagi tangisan seperti biasanya, tangisan Baekhyun terdengar begitu memilukan. Baekhyun tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, ia merasa dunianya hancur detik itu juga. Kehilangan Chanyeol bukan hal yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ia datang ke rumah Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki semuanya, bukan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol setega itu padanya setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama? Baekhyun tidak mau, ia tidak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Baekhyun harus kuat, ia harus menentang keinginan Chanyeol.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Baek, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lagi." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir dengan mengakhiri semua berarti kau tidak menyakitiku lagi? Kau SALAH! Kau akan semakin menyakitiku!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang diluar dugaan. Kekasihnya yang begitu lembut dan manis hilang seketika. Baekhyun yang dihadapannya bahkan berani membentaknya dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun tenangkan dirimu!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku Chanyeol semakin kau meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita semakin aku akan mengganggu hidupmu bagaikan parasit." Ancam Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak terlihat lemah.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini karena kau berencana untuk meinggalkanku. Ingatkah kau saat hari pertama kita berkencan? Kau mengatakan jangan pernah saling meninggalkan karena kita sepasang kekasih. Kau ingat?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia ingat dengan jelas kata-kata itu. Ia ingat ketika Baekhyun akan pergi ia menahannya. Chanyeol begitu menyukai dan mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk ragu "Aku mengingatnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau menginginkan hubungan kita berakhir Chan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa kau menyakitiku. Mengapa kau mengambil keputusan sepihak? Kau bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dariku, tapi mengapa pikiranmu malah seperti seorang remaja Chan?" Suara Baekhyun melembut terdengar begitu kecewa.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi di buat tak percaya. Baekhyun kini terdengar begitu dewasa, kekasihnya sangat dewasa. Chanyeol menunduk, ia merasa begitu malu. Semua ucapan Baekhyun itu benar.

"A..aku.. hanya tak tau harus berbuat apa Baek, aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku melihatmu menangis karena perbuatanku, membuatku merasa begitu bersalah padamu. Aku bahkan tidak mampu berpikir dengan akal sehat saat berada di dekatmu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, penjelasan Chanyeol sangat masuk akal.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu Chan, hanya saja kalau kau memang menginginkannya kau bisa mengatakan padaku. Jangan menahannya sendiri, jangan membuat dirimu tersiksa." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan kepala Chanyeol diatas perutnya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Pelukan kekasihnya itu terasa begitu nyaman. Baekhyun sangat tau cara menenangkan Chanyeol. Kekasih mungilnya sekarang sudah mulai dewasa meskipun terkadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil tetapi tidak dengan cara berpikirnya.

"Terima kasih Baek." Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun.

"Kau harus ingat Chan, aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan aku rela memberikan kebahagiaanku hanya untuk melihatmu bahagia. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluar, tinggal bagaimana cara kita menghadapinya." Bisik Baekhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya megangguk di dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan malam dengan saling memberikan pelukan. Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan Baekhyun pulang, karena ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya kelelahan akibat jadwalnya yang semakin padat.

Baekhyun mulai terlelap di pelukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun terlihat begitu tenang saat sedang tidur. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun ikut memejamkan matanya, besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus sudah berada di kantor.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika mendengar panggilan masuk dari Jongin.

 _"Halo.." Sahut Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol, datanglah sekarang. Ternyata ada beberapa berkas yang belum sempat kau pelajari kemarin." Suara di sebrang sana membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar._

 _"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dan segera ke kantor." Chanyeol mematikan sambungan panggilan itu._

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas. Chanyeol mencuri beberapa kecupan di kening dan bibir Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia tersenyum melihat respon yang lebih mungil.

Chanyeol menggunakan pakaian kerja secara acak, ia harus segera berangkat. Jongin sudah sangat membantunya, ia tak ingin membuat Jongin lebih kewalahan lagi. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan meninggalkan notes di dekat ponsel Baekhyun.

 _Sayang aku berangkat ke kantor lebih awal banyak yang harus aku bereskan hari ini. Semoga hasil ujianmu nanti mendapatkan hasil yang baik. Jangan terlalu lelah, jaga kesehatan. Aku mencintaimu –PCY-_

…

Chanyeol tiba dikantor dalam 15 menit, ia sudah melihat Jongin sedang sibuk membaca beberapa berkas.

"Maafkan aku terlambat. Bagaimana dengan berkas yang kau maksud?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah. Ini ada tawaran bermain film untuk Baekhyun dan tawaran bermain drama untuk Yerri, tetapi rate untuk keduanya adalah dewasa. Bagiamana?" Jongin bertanya ragu.

"Mereka bahkan masih dibawah umur, bagaimana bisa ada tawaran seperti itu?" Suara Chanyeol mendadak menjadi kesal.

"Lebih baik kau baca terlebih dahulu berkasnya." Jongin menyodorkan berkas-berkas itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai membaca berkas-berkas itu dengan perlahan. Ia memahami isinya dengan baik tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan asuhannya yang masih dibawah umur memainkan film dan drama rate dewasa.

"Aku akan menolaknya." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau yakin? Peluangnya sangat besar keuntungan yang kita dapatkan bisa berkali-kali lipat." Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng, bagaimana mugkin ia mengijinkan kekasih mungilnya bersentuhan dengan orang lain apalagi sampai melakukan adegan ranjang? Tidak, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyetujui itu sampai kapanpun.

"Kalau memang ini karena uang kita bisa mencarinya dengan jalan lain, bukan dengan mengorbakan remaja-remaja seperti mereka." Ucap Chanyeol. Jongin mengangguk paham, atasannya ini memang sangat memperhatikan kenyamanan dari artis-artisnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertukar pikiran mengenai tawaran-tawaran yang datang kepada artis-artisnya. Chanyeol sangat menyukai kinerja Jongin, selain cekatan Jongin sangat cerdas sehingga semua pekerjaan mereka dapat selesai tepat waktu.

Chanyeol meregangkan otot tangannya ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia melirik ponselnya melihat ada beberapa pesan masuk. Ia berharap pesan itu dari Baekhyun yang mencarinya.

 _From : 016xxxxxxx89_

 _Chan, ini ibu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu._

Chanyeol mengabaikan pesan tersebut.

 _From : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Chan, kau pergi pagi sekali bahkan tak memberikan morning kiss padaku. Aku mencarimu tadi._ _Aku berangkat ke sekolah, nanti siang aku memiliki jadwal di stasiun tv. Byee Channie~~_

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan Baekhyun, bahkan dalam bentuk tulisan pun Baekhyun masih terasa menggemaskan.

 _To : Little Angel Byunie_

 _Ah maafkan aku sayang. Kabari aku tentang nilaimu. Jangan lupa makan._

Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia teringat dengan pesan ibunya, bagaimanapun Chanyeol bukan anak yang durhaka. Tetapi permintaan ibunya itu tidak bisa di terima oleh akal sehatnya. Ia merasa kecewa bagaimana mungkin ibunya tega memaksanya menikah dengan orang yang tak ia kenal?

…

Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan begitu riang gembira. Matanya mencari keberadaan Jongdae di dalam kelas tetapi Baekhyun tidak menemukannya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke taman, Baekhyun yakin sahabatnya disana. Mata bulan sabitnya menyusuri setiap sudut taman, tetapi sahabatnya itu tak ditemukan juga.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas berencana untuk menelepon Jongdae. Baekhyun mencari kontak Jongdae dan segera menghubunginya. Terdengar suara ponsel yang sama persis dengan milik Jongdae. Baekhyun mengikuti arah suara ponsel tersebut yang berasal dari balik pohon besar yang berada di dekatnya. Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung berdarah.

"Jongdae kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sahabatnya tersebut. Jongdae masih setia menutup matanya. Baekhyun berteriak meminta pertolongan kepada orang-orang yang berada di taman sekolah.

Baekhyun melihat ada seseorang mendekat, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya melihat sahabatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Tenanglah nak, mari bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap sosok di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun mengikuti Jongdae di bopong oleh beberapa orang ke ruang kesehatan. Ia berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak terjadi apapun pada sahabatnya itu.

Tangan petugas kesehatan mulai memeriksa Jongdae. Petugas tersebut kemudian tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, temanmu tidak apa-apa." Ucap petugas kesehatan itu.

"Benarkah? Hiks.. Lalu mengapa dia tidak sadarkan diri?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu terkena pukulan bola dan kebetulan ia belum mengisi perutnya." Kekeh Minseok.

"Aaah ku kira dia sakit parah, ternyata hanya kelaparan. Cih dasar." Decih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongdae agar sahabatnya itu segera bangun. Keterlaluan membuatnya cemas hanya karena hal sepele.

"Hey bodoh bangun.." Baekhyun menarik telinga Jongdae.

"Aakh!" pekik Jongdae.

Jongdae ternyata sudah siuman sejak tadi, hanya saja ia malu dan memilih untuk pura-pura tidur. Tetapi Baekhyun malah menarik telinga Jongdae membuatnya ketahuan.

"Oh kau pura-pura ternyata. Menyebalkan, kau membuatku khawatir tidak jelas." Baekhyun membuang mukanya.

"Baekhyun, belikan aku makan. Aku perutku sakit sekali dan kepalaku pusing. Yayaya aku mohon." Jongdae meraih tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap sahabatnya kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun memang memiliki hati yang lembut dan rapuh. Ia tak ingin melihat sahabatnya sakit.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan kembali dengan membawa makanan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bawakan makanan yang banyak Baek." Jongdae tersenyum bodoh.

Saat berjalan menuju kantin Baekhyun ingat tujuan ia kesekolah kan untuk melihat nilai ujian, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya begitu saja hanya karena Jongdae? Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menuju papan pengumuman baru membelikan Jongdae makan.

Beberapa siswa sudah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Baekhyun kesulitan mencari namanya karena terhalang oleh siswa-siswa yang di depannya karena tubuh mungilnya. Hingga ia merasakan ada tangan yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Baekhyun terkejut, siapa yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini kurang ajar sekali?

Baekhyun memukul punggung Heechul dengan keras. Ia merasa malu hanya untuk melihat nilai ujiannya sampai harus digendong oleh manajernya. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai kakaknya sendiri tetapi tetap saja ia malu.

"Hyung turunkan aku!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja dulu nilaimu baru aku turunkan." Ucap Heechul.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mencari namanya mulai dari urutan paling akhir. Ia melihat nama Jongdae berada pada urutan kesepuluh dan namanya ada di urutan pertama. Baekhyun sangat senang ternyata usahanya membuahkan hasil yang baik, meskipun ia sadar untuk beberapa waktu ia merasa tidak maksimal mengerjakan ujian karena padatnya jadwal.

"Hyuuungg… Aku mendapat posisi pertama. Aku senang sekali." Baekhyun segera memeluk Heechul yang masih menggendongnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Heechul menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun karena takut image Baekhyun rusak.

"Baguslah, aku bangga padamu Baek." Heechul mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun.

Beberapa siswa berbisik melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan manajernya. Ada yang mengira bahwa Baekhyun memiliki hubungan khusus dengan manajernya itu.

"Oia hyung aku harus membelikan makan untuk Jongdae." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah kantin. Ia tak ingin membuat Jongdae semakin kelaparan.

Baekhyun membawakan menu makan siang yang ada dan membelikan jus untuk Jongdae.

"Baekhyun, aku tunggu di parkiran ya kau ada jadwal dadakan hari ini." Ucap Heechul.

"Oke hyung, aku akan mengantarkan ini terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan segera bergegas ke ruang kesehatan.

Telinga Baekhyun mendengar percakapan di dalam ruang kesehatan, ia mengintip dari balik pintu. Matanya membola ketika melihat Kim Minseok petugas kesehatan itu tengah mengusap lembut wajah sahabatnya dan mencium pipi Jongdae. Apa-apaan mereka? Bermesraan di sekolah. Jongdae ternyata memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui itu semua.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan agar manusia yang sedang bermesraan itu kembali ke dunia nyata dan sadar bahwa mereka sedang di sekolah.

"Ah maaf aku mambawakan makanan untuk Jongdae." Baekhyun meletakan makanan itu di meja dan melirik Jongdae dengan tajam.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Jongdae tidak mengerti.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Habiskan makananmu dan jangan sampai aku melihatmu kelaparan lagi!" Baekhyun menatap kejam pada Jongdae.

Jongdae yang merasakan tatapan membunuh Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ekhm. Ah ya terimakasih. Hati-hati dijalan Baek, semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Jongdae gugup.

"Aku menunggu! Bye." Baekhyun berlalu dari ruang kesehatan.

Lelaki mungil itu berjalan dengan santai, ia melihat ada beberapa wartawan di sekolahnya. Mereka pasti ingin meliput mengenai hasil ujian Baekhyun. Tak ingin jalannya terhambat oleh wartawan Baekhyun berjalan di belakang siswa lain yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi agar tidak terlihat oleh para wartawan itu. Baekhyun berjalan ke parkiran. Melihat van milik manajernya sudah menunggu Baekhyun segera naik.

"Ada jadwal apa hyung hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Kau berlari? Kita ada pemotretan lagi waktunya di majukan karena Oh Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya sore nanti." Ucap Heechul.

"Oh begitu baiklah. Lalu ada jadwal apalagi setelah itu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Kau akan menjadi bintang tamu lagi di sebuah variety show." Heechul mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun singkat.

Jadwal yang padat terkadang membuat Baekhyun lelah. Ia berpikir setelah ia menjadi idol, ia hanya akan focus di bidang tarik suara tetapi ternyata tidak. Menurut kekasihnya menjadi model dan bintang tamu di beberapa acara akan membantu Baekhyun semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat. Jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengikutinya.

…

Sehun mengecek ponselnya sambil menunggu Baekhyun tiba. Foto mantan kekasihnya masih setia menghiasi layar ponselnya. Ada rasa rindu sekaligus kecewa setiap kali melihat foto mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sehun membuka galeri di ponselnya berencana untuk mengganti wallpaper ponselnya. Saat membuka galeri sehun mendapati beberapa foto selca dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya pose yang mereka buat saat berselca.

Sehun memilih foto yang dengan pose yang paling lucu untuk dijadikan wallpaper. Ia memilih foto saat Baekhyun membuat pose pout dengan bibir tipisnya sedangkan Sehun sendiri berpose melirik Baekhyun. Melihat fotonya saja membuat Sehun merindukan menjahili Baekhyun. Hingga gelak tawa terdengar, itu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil nan manis itu telah tiba.

"Sehun hyung~" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Kemari Baekhyun-ah" Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku menunggumu kerdil, lama sekali." Ucap Sehun.

"Yak, siapa yang kau sebut kerdil?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun tertawa melihat respon Baekhyun. Ia mencubit ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Akh.. hidung mancungku tersakiti oleh tangan kasar." Pekik Baekhyun sambil mengusap hidunganya pelan.

Sehun kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Benar kata orang-orang bahwa Baekhyun itu membawa energy positif bagi orang disekitarnya. Terbukti sekarang Sehun bisa tertawa lepas padahal tadi ia sedikit merasa bad mood.

Sehun dan Baekhyun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pemotretan. Sehun tak memiliki banyak waktu karena ia memiliki janji untuk check up. Itulah alasan Sehun meminta jadwal pemotretannya di majukan.

Baekhyun merasakan hal seperti kemarin, agak rishi ketika ia harus memhapus jarak diantara dia dengan Sehun meskipun untuk alasan pekerjaan. Ini demi keselamatan jantung dan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan hal serupa pada Sehun. Mungkin ini hanya karena Baekhyun mengagumi Oh Sehun sebagai aktor yang berbakat. Ya itu saja.

Pemotretan pun telah berlangsung sekitar 2 jam dan akhirnya selesai. Sehun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi dan berpamitan kepada semua staf yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei kerdil, aku duluan ya." Ucap Sehun.

"Yak! Mau kemana hyung?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Rahasia. Jangan merindukanku ya!" Sehun mengusak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan hal yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya atas perlakuan Sehun padanya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera bergegas memasuki van. Sehun memiliki waktu 30 menit sebelum jadwal check upnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir Hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak kau sedang tidak sehat. Biar aku saja." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus bergegas Hyung." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, percayakan padaku kau akan sampai tepat waktu." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun dibalas anggukan kecil dari Sehun.

…

Chanyeol mengajak sekertarisnya untuk makan malam bersama. Awalnya ia ingin makan malam bersama Baekhyun tetapi kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk. Mereka berdua memasuki restoran italia. Keduanya saling berbincang sambil menunggu makanan tiba.

"Jongin-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Chanyeol

"Tanyakan saja." Singkat Jongin.

"Aku sedang bingung, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan ibuku_" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"APA?" sahut Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_ya ibuku tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan meminta untuk bertemu. Dan akhirnya aku menyetujui pertemuan itu. Tetapi di luar dugaan aku kira ibuku akan meminta maaf karena merindukanku tetapi beliau malah memintaku untuk menerima perjodohan yang ia buat dengan sahabatnya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ibuku bilang bila aku menerima perjodohan itu sama dengan aku menolongnya. Dan kau tau tadi siang ibuku mengirimkan pesan dan berkata bahwa hanya aku yang bisa menolongnya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Jongin semakin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Bukannya memberi saran Jongin malah balik bertanya pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku tau perihal hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau lupa aku orang yang paling dekat denganmu, aku tau semuanya mengenai perasaanmu padanya sejak pertama kali melihat bocah itu. Dan untuk keinginan ibumu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan ikuti kata hatimu. Jangan sampai menyesal atas segala yang telah kau pilih. Pertimbangkan baik-baik karena aku tidak mau kau salah ambil langkah karena mengikuti ucapanku." Jongin meneguk minumannya.

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan mengenai aku dan_"

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku tidak sepicik itu. Hubungan kalian bukan urusanku."

"_terimakasih Jongin-ah. Dan aku akan mencoba memikirkannya lebih dalam lagi. Bagaimana pun aku sangat menyanyangi ibuku."

Chanyeol dan Jongin menyantap makan malam mereka dalam keheningan. Jongin hanya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, jujur saja perutnya sangat lapar karena hari ini ia banyak mengeluarkan energy.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam setelah 30 menit. Tak ingin berlama-lama karena keduanya ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat akhirnya mereka segera membayar, Chanyeol yang mentraktir seperti yang di janjikan. Mereka akhirnya berpisah setelah keluar dari restoran.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Chanyeol memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Benar, ia harus memilih antara Baekhyun atau ibunya. Keduanya sangat penting bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menekan password penthouse nya. Saat pintu terbuka sosok yang lebih mungil berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut yang lebih mungil.

"Baekhyun, kau mengagetkanku." Chanyeol menenggelamkan hidungnya pada aroma strawberry itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Chan." Baekhyun melompat membuat dirinya berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti bayi koala yang sedang menggantung pada induknya.

Jujur Chanyeol sangat tergoda dengan posisi seperti ini. Tetapi ia tidak ingin kejadian terakhir kali terulang. Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di atas ranjang dan melepaskan sepihak pelukan mereka.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sosok mungil itu mengekorinya.

"Aku juga akan mandi." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi baek_"

"Oo.. Aku ingin mandi bersamamu. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku hanya merindukanmu Chan."

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyetujui untuk mandi bersama. Ia menyiapkan air hangat di bath up untuknya dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya ketika Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah. Tetapi Chanyeol mencoba berpikir positif dan percaya bahwa Baekhyun hanya merindukannya saja.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan deruan nafas Baekhyun yang semakin cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun segera mempertemukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan kasar, ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka bibirnya dan mempertemukan lidah mereka. Baekhyun menyesap lidah Chanyeol dengan keras.

Pertahanan Chanyeol akhirnya runtuh, ia membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan ganas. Terdengar kecipak saat pertukaran saliva terjadi. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya mulai menjilati nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mencuat. Ia menyesapnya dengan keras.

"Euungghh.." Baekhyun mendesah merasakan hisapan Chanyeol begitu kuat.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba penis Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sejak tadi, mengocoknya dengan lembut. Baekhyun hampir kehilangan akal saat merasakan kedua bagian sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aaah.. Channh.." rintih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa penis mungil itu mulai berkedut menandakan akan segera mencapai kenikmatan. Sperma Baekhyun meleleh ditangan Chanyeol.

"Chan, biar aku memanjakanmu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol keluar dari bath up, mendorong Chanyeol ke dinding kemudian berjongkok. Wajah Baekhyun kini berhadapan dengan penis besar dan panjang milik kekasihnya. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menggenggam penis itu dan menuntunnya memasuki rongga mulutnya. Baekhyun menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol dapat merasakan seluruh sarafnya terasa lemas hisapan Baekhyun begitu nikmat.

"Baek..aakhh.." erangan Chanyeol memenuhi seluruh kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menghisap penis Chanyeol dengan kuat kemudian memainkan lidahnya di kepala penis Chanyeol. Ia merasakan cairan precum Chanyeol, ia menghisap itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mengerang keenakan.

"Baek cukup! Aku ingin memasukimu." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menggigit daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Duduklah Chan.." pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun turut merendahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggenggam penis Chanyeol, mengarahkan pada lubangnya yang sudah terasa sangat gatal. Dalam sekali hentakan penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaaakkhh…" Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras.

Tubuh mungil itu terdiam selama beberapa saat mencoba menyesuaikan dan kemudian mulai bergerak naik turun perlahan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan penisnya di cengkram kuat oleh rectum Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun terasa begitu sempit membuat Chanyeol ingin bergerak dengan cepat. Chanyeol ikut bergerak karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, ia ingin segera mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan juga.

Chanyeol menghentakan penisnya dengan kuat pada lubang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggila dalam desahannya. Ia melihat begitu cantik wajah Baekhyun saat mereka bercinta. Chanyeol merasa penisnya semakin menegang dan akan segera ejakulasi. Chanyeol membenamkan penisnya lebih dalam pada lubang Baekhyun. Sperma yang selama ini ingin ia tahan akhirnya keluar, Baekhyundapat merasakan sperma Chanyeol begitu banyak memenuhi lubangnya.

"Baek, kau sangat nikmat. Aku begitu mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun malah membuat kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang panas lagi.

"Chan, kita lanjutkan di ranjang yaa." Pinta Baekhyun.

Dengan mempertahankan posisi penisnya, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun membawanya ke atas ranjang. Sesi bercinta merekapun berlanjut dengan sangat ganas. Chanyeol dapat merasakan ini seks terlama yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah mengalami ejakulasi sepuluh kali sedangkan Chanyeol 6 kali. Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan saling memberi kenikamatan pada masing-masing.

"Chan, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangaaaaat…" bisik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol tidak ada orang lain.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin setelah malam ini ia akan memilih Baekhyun, ia tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai ujianmu sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku mendapatkan posisi pertama seperti yang kau harapkan Chan. Ayo tidur aku sangat lelah." bisik Baekhyun.

Keduanyapun terlelap karena aktivitas malam yang mereka lakukan sudah hampir 4 jam.

…

..

.

TBC

.

..

…

Annyeong akhirnya update juga.

Terimakasih my beloved reviewers berkat kalian aku melanjutkan cerita ini. Jangan bosen-bosennya buat ngasih review yaa..

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, berharap kalian mau meninggalkan review suatu hari nanti.

Seperti biasa aku minta review nya untuk Chapter ini.

TBC or END?

Salam CHANBAEK is REAL!!


	6. Chapter 6

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, Chanyeol sangat senang dengan prestasi Baekhyun yang semakin pesat saat ia memilih untuk cuti tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan akan memfokuskan diri terhadap karirnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol telah memilih Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekarang adalah dunia Chanyeol, apalagi hampir setiap hari lelaki mungil itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu meskipun jadwalnya sangat padat. Chanyeol telah berjanji sejak malam itu ia akan mencintai Baekhyun sampai seterusnya.

Hari ini beberapa pesan teks masuk lagi, Chanyeol yakin bahwa itu ibunya. Tanpa niat untuk membaca Chanyeol ingin menghapus pesan-pesan itu, tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal ketika melihat sekilas salah satu pesan ibunya.

 _From : 61xxxxxxx89_

 _Nyawa ibu taruhannya, ibu mohon sekali ini saja Chan. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai gadis itu._

Mata bulat Chanyeol membola saat melihat isi pesan dari Ibunya. Berani sekali orang yang membuat kesepakatan dengan ibunya sampai-sampai nyawa sebagai taruhan. Chanyeol berdecih tak percaya, bodoh sekali ibunya sampai rela memberikan nyawa sebagai taruhan.

 _To : 61xxxxxxx89_

 _Mari bertemu di café dekat kantorku. Tepat saat jam makan siang. Jika kau tidak hadir berarti kau hanya mengarang cerita!_

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah setelah berbulan-bulan mengabaikan ibunya, ia ingin tau lebih jelas permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi oleh ibunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Chanyeol memasuki café, ia melihat wanita paruh baya itu tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol menghampiri wanita itu, dan segera mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan wanita yang adalah ibunya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Kau datang." Ucap Chanyeol di balas anggukan kecil oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah langsung ke intinya saja, sebenarnya ibu terlibat perjanjian dengan siapa? Dan mengapa harus aku yang menolong ibu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak "Kau ingat paman Shin Dong?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Saat ibu memutuskan untuk pergi ayahmu dan meninggalkanmu tak lain karena paman Shin Dong, ia dulu berencana untuk menghancurkan perusahaan yang sedang ayahmu rintis karena semenjak ayahmu memulai bisnisnya ayahmu selalu diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran. Hal itu membuat Shin Dong merasa iri, kebetulan ibu mengetahui rencana tersebut_" Soyou menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol meminta ibunya melanjutkan.

"_ia berencana untuk membuat ayahmu dan kau tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ibu tak bisa membiarkannya, sehingga ia memberikan tawaran kepada ibu. Ia meminta ibu meninggalkan ayahmu dan menjadi seorang maid di rumahnya. Ia berpikir apabila ibu meninggalkan ayahmu, karir ayahmu akan hancur dan itu sempat terjadi. Selama ini ibu hanya mengikuti keinginannya, hingga ia mengetahui bahwa perusahaan ayahmu sekarang ada ditanganmu dan menjadi lebih maju. Ia meminta ibu untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putrinya, dengan begitu ia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk lainnya. Ibu sempat menolak tetapi ia mengancam akan membunuh ibu. Chan, jujur ibu belum siap untuk mati. Maafkan bila ibu egois." Soyou meneteskan air matanya.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepal tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Amarahnya berada di puncak ubun-ubun. Selama ini ibunya diperlakukan sebagai pembantu oleh bajingan sialan yang mengaku sebagai sahabat ayahnya.

"Mengapa ibu mau? Ibu tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Selama ini ibu meminggalkanku, dan tiba-tiba datang dengan segala permasalahan ibu. Aku juga ingin egois bu!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Maafkan ibu Chan, ibu hanya ingin memiliki masa tua denganmu. Ibu hanya ingin bisa melihatmu membangun sebuah keluarga."

"Dengan mengorbankanku? HAH?" Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Bertemulah sekali dengannya, ia sangat cantik dan baik hati. Oleh karena itu ibu menyetujuinya. Ibu mohon." Soyou tertunduk pasrah.

"Kalau aku tak menyukainya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ibu tidak akan memaksamu." Soyou mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku akan menuruti ibu untuk bertemu dengannya entah aku menyukainya atau tidak, percayalah aku akan melepaskan ibu dari bajingan itu. Dan akan aku pastikan bajingan itu tidak akan bisa menyentuh keluarga kita." Tegas Chanyeol.

Soyou tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi, tangisannya pecah mendengar penuturan anak semata wayangnya. Putra kecilnya kini telah menjadi laki-laki yang dewasa.

Chanyeol berharap keputusannya untuk bertemu dengan wanita pilihan ibunya tidak akan menjadi sebuah petaka. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, tapi ini tak lain hanya sebuah rencana untuk membantu ibunya dan memberi pelajaran pada bajingan itu.

…

Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengisi acara disebuah stasiun televisi. Baekhyun merasa semakin hari badannya semakin sensitive dan mudah lelah, apalagi semenjak berat badannya naik drastis. Ia merasa harus melakukan diet seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari Sehun. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya ia bisa memiliki tubuh yang indah seperti idaman para pria.

"Hyung, menurutmu apakah aku semakin gemuk?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Heechul memperhatikan dengan seksama "Kau telihat sedikit chubby dan perutmu menjadi buncit Baek."

"Ah ternyata benar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa cukup kurangi sedikit saja porsi makanmu." Heechul terseyum.

"Kau yakin hyung? Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku melakukan gym seperti pria pada umumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Aku kurang setuju kalau kau mengikuti gym, tapi nanti kita tanyakan dulu pada CEO. Kalau memang ia menghendaki kau boleh melakukannya." Jawab Heechul.

Baekhyun menggangguk.

"Hyung, setelah ini aku ada jadwal apa lagi?" Baekhyun bertaya dengan lesu.

"Kau akan menghadiri fan meeting bersama dengan Oh sehun." Heechul membuka jadwal Baekhyun.

"Apa hari ini?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"Mengapa kau kaget begitu? Ia hari ini, bukankah seminggu yang lalu kau dan Sehun sudah menyetujuinya."

"Ah iya aku lupa hyung." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah satu minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan hari ini ia akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki kedua yang membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Segala usaha telah Baekhyun lakukan agar ia yakin bahwa hanya Chanyeol yang ada di hatinya hingga ia bersedia setiap hari melakukan seks bersama kekasihnya itu. Tetapi tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Di lain pihak Sehun bisa membuatnya nyaman.

Sehun selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan lepas. Semua keisengan Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun kesal nyatanya malah menjadi sebuah hal yang sangat Baekhyun sukai. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menuruti segala keinginan Baekhyun. Ia senang kekasihnya sangat memanjakannya, tetapi terkadang Baekhyun juga ingin candaan seperti yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu dewasa jadi terkadang membuatnya tidak bebas untuk sekedar melakukan candaan.

Baekhyun merasa gugup selama perjalanan menuju lokasi fan meeting. Ia berharap hari ini segera berakhir karena jujur Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah.

"Baek, kau ingin membeli makanan?" Tanya Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Baekhyun dari spion.

Baekhyun berpikir "Hmm.. Aku ingin sekali makan pisang hyung."

Heechul terkejut "Kau yakin Baek?"

"Tentu, kenapa memangnya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Setauku kau bahkan hanya menyukai strawberry dan tidak menyukai pisang." Heechul menggaruk kepalanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mencobanya saja. Kita beli pisang dan strawberry hyung." Ucap Baekhyun sumringah.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun selalu saja bertingkah menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. Semakin hari bukannya semakin dewasa tetapi malah semakin kekanak-kanakan.

Heechul membawa mobilnya memasuki area parkir supermarket.

"Kau ikut?" ajak Heechul.

"Tidak. Hyung saja, aku menunggu disini. Sambil menunggu akan akan tidur sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baik-baik disini. Jangan keluar dari mobil paham?" peringat Heechul.

"Tenang saja Hyung, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, meminta Heechul segera pergi.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Heechul yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan lembut.

Kenapa kau jadi gendut begini sih? Bagaimana kalau nanti Chanyeol, Sehun, dan para fans menjadi tak suka melihatmu?

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. Tangannya masih setia mengelus perutnya, hingga ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam sana. Mata Baekhyun membola.

Apa kau lapar? Kau baru saja makan Baekhyun! Keterlaluan pantas saja perutmu menjadi buncit begini!

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berperang dengan dirinya di kejutkan dengan adanya panggilan masuk dari Chanyeol.

" _Hallo Chan~"_

 _"Aku masih ada jadwal tidak tau sampai jam berapa."_

 _"Tentu aku tidak pernah lupa makan sampai perutku besar begini. Kkkeee~"_

 _"Baiklah ku tutup yaa. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, suara Chanyeol tetap menjadi suara favorit untuknya. Suara yang bisa membuatnya begitu tenang. Bahagianya ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu perhatian dan lembut.

Kau dengar gendut, kekasihmu bahkan masih mencintaimu dengan perut buncit begini.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Heechul memasuki mobil dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Rahasia. Sini berikan pisangnya. Aku sangat lapar." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak salah? Kau baru saja makan tadi sebelum kita berangkat Baek!" Heechul memegang kening Baekhyun.

"Yaak! Kau pikir aku sakit? Aku hanya lapar perutku dari tadi keroncongan." Tangkis Baekhyun.

"Tidak heran kalau kau memiliki badan yang lebar, lihat makanmu saja seperti babi." Heechul terkekeh.

"Yaaak menyebalkan! Kau samakan aku dengan babi? Keterlaluan!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Heechul dengan keras. Membuat pria yang lebih tua meringis kesakitan, dan keduanya tertawa.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Baekhyun dengan setia memakan pisang dan strawberry yang sudah dibelikan oleh manajernya itu. Ia merasa senang ketika memakan pisang, padahal ia tau bahkan sebelum ini ia tidak menyukai pisang sama sekali.

…

Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di depan Sehun, membuat lelaki tinggi itu geram.

"Hyung, hentikan kau membuatku pusing." Bentak Sehun.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisimu bodoh." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengerti Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya, sama seperti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Keduanya sudah seperti kakak adik kandung. Sehun menceritakan segalanya terhadap Kyungsoo termasuk penyakit yang sedang ia derita sekarang.

"Tenang hyung, ini hanya fan meeting biasa. Aku bisa melaluinya." Sehun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kelelahan hah? Aku tidak mau sampai kau kelelahan!" Kyungsoo akhirnya menjatuhkan air mata.

"Hey, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku merasa bahwa aku akan segera mati." Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Bu..bukaan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir." Kyungsoo merasa ucapannya salah.

"Tak apa, semua orang akan mati. Aku memilikimu yang selalu menjagaku, aku yakin aku bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik." Ucap sehun.

Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sudah beberapa bulan ini Sehun tidak terikat kontrak dengan proyek manapun dengan alasan kesehatan. Tetapi ia masih terikat kontrak dengan perusahaan produk kecantikan, tinggal dua bulan lagi. Dan kontrak mereka akan selesai. Sehun tidak memiliki rencana untuk memperpanjang kontrak tersebut.

Sehun menunggu kedatangan sosok mungil yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya melupakan segala hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Baekhyun mampu memberikan sebuah energy dan semangat bagi Sehun. Dan ia mengakui bahwa ia mulai mencintai sosok mungil tersebut, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencintai sosok mungil itu. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun. Ia hanya memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk sebisa mungkin membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hyuung…" suara ea rahg itu masuk kedalam indera pendengaran Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dengan tulus "Kau lama sekali."

"Hyung, kau terlihat buruk. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi kau seperti orang sakit hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Baekhyun memegang kening Sehun.

"Lihat betapa menggemaskannya kau saat sedang cemas begini." Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui bhawa dirinya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Cih menyebalkan, selalu seperti itu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Mengundang gelak tawa semua orang yang berada disana.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama setelah kedatangan Baekhyun, mereka mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk acara yang 1 jam lagi akan di mulai. Mereka berdua membaca skrip yang mungkin saja akan terjadi saat fan meeting berlangsung.

Sehun dan Baekhyun memasuki panggung, sorak-sorai dari penonton membahana memenuhi seluruh auditorium. Tidak heran banyak sekali penonton yang hadir, selain fans Sehun yang banyak fans Baekhyun juga tidak kalah banyak. Mereka tersenyum melihat respon dari fans-fans yang hadir.

"Selamat sore.. Aku Oh Sehun." Sapa Sehun dengan ramah.

"SORE~~~~~" ucap para fans.

"Hallo, selamat sore. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Sapa Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Aaaaa… SORE~~~~" para fans tak kalah manja menjawab sapaan Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua melakukan beberapa games yang telah di siapkan. Mengundang gelak tawa dan riuh dari para fans. Banyak sekali hal-hal lucu yang mereka lakukan, banyak fans yang terkesan dengan chemistry dari Sehun dan Baekhyun. Para fans tidak menyangka bahwa seorang aktor bisa begitu dekat dengan idol baru, bahkan kedekatan mereka seperti sudah terjalin lama.

Selain melihat melakukan beberapa games, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun membagikan beberapa gift kepada fans-fans yang beruntung. Gift tersebut tak lain adalah produk kecantikan tersebut disertai beberapa foto dan tandatangan mereka.

Tak terasa dua jam pun berlalu dan mereka berdua dengan berat hati harus mengakhiri acara fan meeting tersebut.

"Kita harus berpisah sekarang, jaga diri kalian tetap sehat yaa. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu." Sehun melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne~~~" ucap para fans..

"Jangan merindukanku yaa.. Kkkee.. Kalian yang terbaik. Selamat malam.." Baekhyun membungkukan badan dan berjalan dengan Sehun ke belakang panggung.

"Kami akan merindukanmu.." serentak fans menjawab membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan diri segera terduduk di belakang panggung. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung berlari ea rah Sehun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu semua merasa heran, ia ingin mendekati Sehun tetapi saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu perhatian pada Sehun membuatnya sedikit 'cemburu'.

"Kau lelah? Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu memaksakan harusnya saat kau lelah minta istirahat!" nada Kyungsoo terdengar begitu cemas.

"Ambilkan aku minum hyung. Kau jangan berlebihan, aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini." Sehun berbisik.

Kyungsoo seakan tersadar, ia melihat ke sekeliling. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Ah maafkan aku, Sehun bilang ia merasa pusing karena oksigen ke otaknya berkurang. Aku akan mengambilkan minum." Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

Sehun mencoba berdiri saat melihat Kyungsoo menjauh. Baekhyun yang melihat segera membantu Sehun. Dengan lembut tangan sehun ia tempatkan di pundaknya.

"Mari hyung aku bantu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Baek." Sehun tersenyum.

Baekhyun membantu Sehun berjalan ea rah sofa, agar Sehun bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa hyung?" Baekhyun mulai cemas.

"Tidak, kau dengar Kyungsoo bilang tadi? Aku hanya sedikit pusing karena lelah Baek." Sehun mengusak surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun, ia tersenyum melihatnya. Ia beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu karena merasa berlebihan.

…

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah café tempat ia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Ia sengaja datang 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang di janjikan. Ibunya mengatakan bahwa wanita itu akan datang menggunakan setelan kaos dan jeans berwarna hitam dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. Ia melirik sesekali ke arah pintu masuk, beberapa orang yang masuk bukanlah wanita yang sedang ia tunggu.

 ** _Ddrrrttt…. Drrrttt…_**

Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

" _Chaaannn~~~" suara di sebrang sedikit berteriak._

 _"Baek? Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _"Kau sedang dimana Chan? Aku merasa tidak enak badan beberapa hari ini." Baekhyun mulai merengek._

 _"Kau sakit? Pergilah ke rumah sakit nanti malam aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu." Ucap Chanyeol._

 _"Tidak mau! Aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke rumah sakit." Rengekan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol bingung dengan perilaku kekasihnya itu._

 _"Sayaang dengar aku sedang ada urusan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu. Kau bisa meminta ibumu untuk mengantar, aku janji nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol berbohong. Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol berbohong pada Baekhyun._

 _"Aaaaaahh~~ kau selalu sibuk padahal aku sungguh-sungguh merasa tak enak badan. Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun segera mengakhiri panggilan itu._

Kebingungan seketika menghampiri Chanyeol. Kekasih mungilnya yang begitu manis hari ini bersikap sedikit menyebalkan. Padahal biasanya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan sedang ada urusan Baekhyun akan memahami itu semua. Chanyeol seketika mengingat perubahan Baekhyun dari hari ke hari. Kekasih mungilnya itu semakin hari semakin sensitive dan sering mengeluh kelelahan, dan yang paling penting kekasih mungilnya sekarang lebih 'berisi'. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun hamil. Tidak! Baekhyun laki-laki meskipun mereka hampir setiap hari melakukan hubungan badan tidak akan membuat Baekhyun hamil. Pikiran Chanyeol terus terbang jauh hingga ia melupakan bahwa ia sedang memliki sebuah janji.

"Permisi" suara lembut menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"A..Iyaa.." ucap Chanyeol canggung.

"Apakah anda Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya wanita cantik di depannya.

"Iya, apakah anda wanita yang memiliki janji bertemu dengan saya disini?"Chanyeol balik bertanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk "Perkenalkan nama saya Irenne."

Chanyeol menyambut tangan wanita itu dan saling berkenalan. Chanyeol untuk beberapa waktu terkesan wanita di hadapannya ini sangat cantik dan elegan bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana jeans. Perpaduan warna hitam itu sangat cocok dengannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Irenne.

"Apakah kita bisa menggunakan bahasa santai sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu.

"Ah tentu saja." Jawab Irenne dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Baiklah. Apa kah kau putri dari paman Shin Dong? Mengapa tidak ada nama belakang di namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol mencari topic pembicaraan.

"Ah benar aku putri tunggal dari ayah. Lalu nama Irenne itu hanya nama panggilan, aku lebih suka di panggil Irenne." Wanita itu berusaha agar Chanyeol tidak menanyakan nama aslinya.

"Oh begitu baiklah. Kau ingin pesan makan apa?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin steak. Kalau kau?" bisik Irenne.

"Sama." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan memanggil waiters bahwa mereka akan memesan makanan. Salah satu waiters menghampiri meja tersebut. Menuliskan makanan yang di pesan oleh Chanyeol. Waiters tersebut diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol dan kemudian mengangguk.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Chanyeol mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan ibunya yang selama ini tinggal bersama keluarga Shin.

"Jadi benarkah ibuku selama ini tinggal dengan keluarga Shin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bibi Kang? Benar selama ini beliau tinggal bersama kami. Beliau sangat setia pada keluarga kami. Bahkan aku tidak tau bahwa bibi Kang memiliki putra pengusaha sepertimu." Jelas Irenne.

Chanyeol hanya mengganggukan kepala, jadi benar selama ini ibunya di jadikan maid di rumah keluarga Shin.

Makanan yang mereka pesanpun akhirnya tiba, mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan mulai menyantap makanan tersebut. Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat noda di dekat bibir wanita cantik dihadapannya. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mendekatkan ibu jarinya pada bibir wanita itu dan menghapus noda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Lelaki mungil yang berdiri melihat kekasihnya berlaku manis pada seorang wanita itu tidak tahan dan akhirnya berteriak "PARK CHANYEOL!!!!"

Yang empunya nama melirik kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun dengan mata penuh amarah bercampur air mata, sedangkan tangan Chanyeol masih berada di bibir wanita itu.

Baekhyun mendekati meja tempat Chanyeol "Ini yang kau sebut urusan penting? Bermesraan dengan seorang wanita HAHA!! Keterlaluan kau PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun segera meraih gelas dan menyiramkannya ke wajah wanita sok cantik di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua pengunjung yang merekam semua hal yang ia lakukan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah betapa kejamnya Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Keterlaluan kau Tuan Park! Mulai hari ini jangan pernah mencariku. Aku berhenti sebagai kekasihmu dan berhenti juga sebagai idol di bawah naunganmu!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun saat mengatakan itu semua.

"Baek tunggu!" Chanyeol berusaha menahan Baekhyun yang akan pergi, tetapi Baekhyun menghempas tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berlari menjauh. Ia mencoba mengejar tetapi ternyata si mungil lebih cepat saat berlari.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Ia seharusnya jujur pada Baekhyun bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Mungkin kejadian hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Andai ketika Baekhyun meminta antar ke rumah sakit dan ia menyanggupinya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melihat kejadian hari ini. Chanyeol sudah menyusuri jalanan sejak tadi siang tetapi Baekhyun belum juga ditemukan, ponselnya bahkan tidak aktif. Ia bahkan sudah menghubungi manajer Baekhyun dan hasilnya pun nihil. Chanyeol semakin cemas apalagi tadi Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

…

Baekhyun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia hanya ingin menangis tetapi ia tidak bisa menangis di hadapan banyak mata yang melihat. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya hancur saat melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Kaki mungilnya terus membawa tubuhnya berlari. Hingga ia merasakan nyeri di bagian perutnya. Baekhyun mencengkram perutnya dengan kuat, kakinya kini mulai melemas. Bahkan tidak mampu untuk berjalan. Nyari di bagian perut membuat Baekhyun terjatuh di bibir jalan. Baekhyun merasa pandangannya semakin kabur, dan akhirnya ia pingsan.

Tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak kembali, mata bulan sabitnya menyesuaikan cahaya yang memaksa masuk. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, kepalanya masih terasa pening dan perutnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri. Hingga ia menemukan sosok yang tidak asing tengah berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Hmm. Aku ada dimana?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau ada di rumahku Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" sosok itu bertanya dengan begitu khawatir.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana aku bisa disini hyung?" Baekhyun mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sosok tersebut membantu Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo tadi melihatmu pingsan di pinggir jalan, dan untuk mengurangi pemberitaan tentangmu ia segera membawamu kemari." Ucap Sehun.

"Akh aku ingat, aku merasa perutku begitu sakit dan kakiku lemas." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya.

"Sudah berapa lama Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sehun "Maksudmu?"

"Sudah berapa lama usia kandunganmu?" Sehun memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"APA? KANDUNGAN?" Baekhyun membulatkan bola matanya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak tau sedang mengandung atau memang berpura-pura tidak tahu?" Sehun berdecih.

"Aku laki-laki hyung, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengandung?" ucap Baekhyun. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak percaya bahwa ada laki-laki yang bisa mengandung. Dan sekarang ia mengalaminya. Janin di dalam perutnya adalah hasil dari perbuatannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Jadi kau benar tidak tau?" Sehun melembutkan suaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, air mata mulai memaksa untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah melihat Chanyeol selingkuh, sekarang ia harus mengandung bahkan ia telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dari janin yang di kandungnya? Baekhyun merasa hidupnya hancur hanya dalam hitungan jam.

"Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun lembut.

"Hmm.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu bahkan semakin terisak atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun menangis memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Di giringnya tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Baekhyun semakin terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Sehun mencoba menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Hikss..hikss.. A..aku.. harus.. hiks.. bagaimana hyung?" Baekhyun mencoba berbicara dalam isakannya.

"Kau ingin memberi tahu orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku takut hyung. Aku bahkan mempermalukan nama baik keluargaku jika mereka tau bahwa putra semata wayangnya tengah mengandung."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku mohon jangan sampai kau membunuh calon bayi tak berdosa itu." Bisik Sehun lembut.

"Aku tidak tau hyung.. Mungkin..hikss..hikss.. aku akan pergi dari Korea. Aku memiliki cukup tabungan paling tidak sampai bayi ini lahir."

"Baekhyun.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Iya hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikahimu? Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari calon bayi yang tengah kau kandung." Sehun masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Sehun, menatap lekat ke dalam manik lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Hyung.."

"Aku serius Baek, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita mulai bekerja sama. Hanya saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat." Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"Kau sungguh yakin? Apa kau tidak akan menyesal di kemudian hari?" Baekhyun mencoba memastikan.

"Aku sungguh sangat yakin Baek. Jika kau memang mau menerimaku, maka akupun akan menerima bayi itu seperti anakku sendiri." Sehun menatap sendu kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa senang mendengar ucapan Sehun, paling tidak rasa sakit hatinya sedikit terobati. Masih ada orang yang begitu mempedulikannya, bahkan rela untuk menerima dirinya dengan segala hal yang ada di dalam dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk, ia yakin Sehun mampu membuatnya bahagia. Dan ia pun mampu membuat Sehun bahagia. Meskipun di dalam hati terdalamnya tetap hanya ada nama Park Chanyeol cinta pertama, kekasih pertama, sekaligus ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung. Tidak mudah untuk menghapus Chanyeol dari hati maupun pikirannya, tetapi Baekhyun akan berusaha. Ia bertekad untuk hidup bahagia dengan lelaki yang mau menerimanya apa adanya.

"Tapi Baek aku memiliki sebuah permintaan." Bisik Sehun.

"Hah? Apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Amerika? Kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan disana dan hidup disana."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan permintaan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menolak itu semua. Ia hanya sangat bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikan seorang malaikat yang mau menyelamatkan ia dari sebuah kehancuran. Pikiran Baekhyun masih terlalu simple seperti halnya anak-anak, ia bahkan tidak memiliki pikiran lain saat ini. Siapapun yang menawarkan kebahagiaan, Baekhyunakan dengan senang hati menghampirinya.

…

Chanyeol mendesah frustrasi hari mulai gelap dan ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman keluarga Byun. Ia akan memberitahukan mengenai kabar hilangnya Baekhyun, dan menceritakan hal yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun kabur.

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam." Chanyeol memberikan salam.

"Selamat malam Tuan Park. Silahkan masuk." Yoona mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih."

"Mau minum apa Tuan Park?" Tanya Yoona.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Nyonya Byun. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan Sesuatu kepada Nyonya dan Tuan Byun." Chanyeol berbicara to the point.

"Baiklah, akan ku panggilkan suamiku terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol mengangguk. Sedang Yoona pergi menjauh menuju kamar kerja suaminya.

Tuan dan nyonya Byun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu mulai merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia bingung memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi apa hal penting apa yang ingin anda sampaikan Tuan Park?" Minho memulai pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Baekhyun menghilang sejak tadi siang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"APA?" ucap Tuan dan nyonya Byun bersamaan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku tadi siang dia mengatakan bahwa merasa tak enak badan lalu ijin keluar untuk menemuimu." Sambung Yoona.

"Benar tadi siang memang kami sempat bertemu, tetapi setelah pertemuan kami Baekhyun langsung melarikan diri. Bahkan ia mengatakan keluar dari agensi." Desah Chanyeol.

"Apa alasannya? Putraku pasti memiliki alasan sampai ia bertindak seperti itu." Tanya Minho.

"Baiklah sebelumnya saya minta maaf tuan dan nyonya. Sebenarnya aku dan Baekhyun sedang dalam sebuah hubungan. Hubungan kami dimulai beberapa bulan setelah Baekhyun memulai debut." Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan.

"KAU! Mengapa memacari anakku yang jelas-jelas sama lelaki sepertimu?" Minho mulai terpancing amarah.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, kami hanya merasa tertarik satu sama lain dan kami saling mencintai." Chanyeol mulai gugup.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Lalu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa kabur?" Yoona mencoba menengahi dan berfokus pada Baekhyun yang hilang. Ia mengusap lembut bahu suaminya yang menahan amarah.

"Begini, tadi siang saya sempat menolak Baekhyun yang meminta antar ke rumah sakit karena saya memiliki janji bertemu dengan seseorang. Disaat itu Baekhyun dan salah paham kebetulan saya sedang membantu mengusap noda di wajah rekan saya. Baekhyun marah dan langsung berlari menghindari saya." Suara Chanyeol penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Lapor ke kantor polisi sekarang juga bodoh! Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada anakku? Kau mau bertanggung jawab sialan!" Minho mencengkram kerah baju Chanyeol.

"Tenang sayang, kita focus mencari Baekhyun dulu. Untuk masalah lainnya kita pikirkan belakangan." Yonna mencoba melerai suaminya dengan Chanyeol.

"Saya akan mencarinya semampu saya Tuan, saya sangat mencintai putra anda baik sebagai idol naungan maupun sebagai kekasih." Chanyeol tak sengaja mengatakan itu semua yang semakin membuat emosi Minho memuncak.

Dengan susah payah Yoona mencoba menenangkan suaminya agar mau bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Karena yang paling penting sekarang hanya menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu bukan hanya bisa bertindak gegabah tetapi karena kepolosannya yang membuat mereka semua khawatir dengan keberadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Minho akhirnya sepakat untuk melaporkan kehilangan Baekhyun ke kantor polisi. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang perilaku Baekhyun yang sangat manja memang berasal dari kedua orang tuanya yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Baekhyun. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan harus tinggal sendiri dan mandiri semenjak ibu dan ayahnya berpisah.

…

Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu tampan, aktor yang begitu ia idolakan menawarkan diri untuk menikahinya. Meski Baekhyun belum mengerti betul dengan perasaannya, tetapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa ia juga memiliki ketertarikan pada Sehun. Ia berharap hidup dengan Sehun merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Baekhyun menatap bulan dari balik jendela sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit buncit. Usapan pada perutnya begitu lembut dan sayang. Setiap usapan pada perutnya ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada calon bayi di dalam sana.

" _hei baby benarkah kau ada di dalam sana? Bagaimana di dalam apakah gelap? Perlukah aku nyalakan lampu? Tunggu.. dimana aku bisa menyalakan lampu kalau kau ada di dalam perutku. Kkk~~~"_

 _"baby apakah perut kecilku ini akan muat untuk tubuhmu? Semoga tubuhmu tidak sebesar ayahmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana diriku bila kau sebesar ayahmu. Kkkk~~~"_

 _"baby, aku merindukan ayahmu. Aku ingin tau reaksi ayahmu saat mengetahui aku tengah mengandungmu. Tidak! Tidak! Ayahmu jahat, bahkan dia berani selingkuh dariku. Dia pasti berpikir aku ini jelek. Hikss.."_

 _"baby kau hanya memiliki aku sekarang tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana. Aku akan merawatmu meskipun aku belum tahu caranya. Nanti aku googling dulu ya baby. Yang penting kau sehat sehat di dalam sana. Kkk~~"_

 _"baby kira-kira berapa usiamu sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan kau berada di dalam sana. Apakah sebentar lagi kau akan lahir? Cepat lahirlah baby aku ingin memelukmu, menciumu, mencubitmu. Kau pasti menggemaskan sepertiku. Kkk~~"_

 _"ah aku hampir lupa, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Sehun hyung. Dia orang yang baik dan lucu. Dan kau tau, dia bersedia menjadi ayahmu menggantikan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu. Tapi kau tenang saja Sehun hyung tidak kalah tamoan dengan ayahmu bahkan lebih tampan menurutku.. kkk~ makanya cepat lahir agar kau bisa membandingkan ketampanan mereka berdua."_

 _"baby besok subuh kita akan pergi dari Korea dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke korea. Aku sebenarnya merindukan ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka soal dirimu, tapi aku takut. Aku takut mereka akan membenciku dan dirimu. Aku harus bagaimana baby? Hiks..hikss.."_

 _"baby hari sudah semakin larut sebaiknya kita juga tidur seperti calon pengganti ayahmu yang sudah tidur. Selamat malam babyku sayang, tidur yang nyenyak di dalam sana. Aku mencintaimu~~"_

…

..

.

TBC or END?

.

..

…

Haiii semuanya seminggu tidak berjumpa aku bawa chapter 6 nih. Ceritanya memang aku buat lebih cepat, aku ingin segera memunculkan konflik di antara chanbaek.

Aku tidak pernah bosan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang menyempatkan waktu mereview cerita ini, membaca cerita ini, memfollow dan fav cerita ini. Aku sayang kalian :v

Seperti biasa kalau ingin cerita ini dilanjut silahkan review cerita ini, beri aku saran dan masukan yang membangun siapa tau ceritanya bisa lebih baik setelah aku mendapat saran dari para reader.

Untuk para siders bolehkah aku meminta review dari kalian? Kkk~

Sampai berjumpa lagi kalo masih lanjut ya cerita ini

CHANBAEK IS REAL!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan tujuan membangunkan pria mungil tersebut. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya yang terlihat begitu lelap. Sesekali ia mengusap surai madu lelaki mungil itu.

"Euungh.." Baekhyun melenguh merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya. Perlahan mata sabitnya terbuka mencari apa yang menggangu tidurnya yang damai. Sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas melihat lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri." Tangannya kembali mengusap surai madu itu.

"Kkk.. selamat pagi.." Baekhyun meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya membuat Sehun terkikik melihatnya.

Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk segera bersiap karena jam keberangkatan mereka tinggal satu jam dari sekarang. Seharusnya mereka sudah tiba di bandara, karena Sehun tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun akhirnya mereka harus segera bergegas agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat.

Seseorang telah menunggu di sebuah van untuk membawa mereka ke bandara. Kyungsoo sesekali melirik jam tangannya, Baekhyun dan Sehun sangat lama sekali. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua sosok tersebut masuk kedalam van.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf hyung, tadi aku harus menyelesaikan panggilan alam terlebih dahulu." Sehun berbohong, ia tidak mau jika Baekhyun disalahkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pakaian hangatnya, udara dini hari memang sangat menusuk. Apalagi Baekhyun tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan udara dingin. Ia menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan jalanan yang masih terlihat lengang. Perasaannya mulai kembali campur aduk, sungguh berat rasanya meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja. Belum lagi karir yang selama ini ia bangun susah payah, harus ia lepaskan begitu saja. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi telah kandas karena ketidakmampuannya menjaga diri. Bulir air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya, sakit sekali ketika ia harus mengingat semua kenangan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Kekasih hatinya saat ini pasti tengah sibuk dengan wanita lain, seharusnya ia sadar bahwa selama ini Chanyeol itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Pikirannya kini terbang pada dua sosok yang selalu memanjakannya, kenangan masa kecil hingga saat ini mulai memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun. Air mata itu mengalir semakin deras, sehingga menimbulkan segukan dari yang empunya.

"Baekhyun.." ucap Sehun lembut. Tidak ada jawaban, Sehun jelas melihat bahu lelaki mungil di sampingnya bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki mungil itu tengah menangis, pasti berat untuk Baekhyun. Sehun tahu ajakannya pada Baekhyun bukan hal yang tepat, tapi bolehkan Sehun egois sekali saja untuk kebahagian sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Ia ingin membahagiakan orang yang paling ia sayang saat ini. Sehun meraih tubuh Baekhyun membawanya kedalam pelukannya, tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari lelaki mungil itu. Sehun bisa merasakan isakan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Sehun tahu tidak mudah bagi remaja seusia Baekhyun menerima kenyataan ini semua. Di usia yang masih belum genap 20 tahun Baekhyun sudah harus menjadi seorang ibu padahal ia seorang laki-laki. Belum lagi semua masa depannya kini telah hancur. Sehun hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun bahagia, meskipun ia tahu caranya ini salah.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba di bandara. Mereka hanya menggunakan masker agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian pengunjung yang ada disana.

"Berhati-hatilah kalian, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam. Banyak yang aku urus karena keputusanmu ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk "Tenang hyung, aku akan baik-baik disana. Aku akan selalu memberi kabar padamu. Maafkan aku, karena selalu merepotkanmu hyung."

"Tak apa, yang penting jaga kesehatanmu dan bocah ini. Aku akan usahakan datang ke pernikahan kalian setelah urusan disini selesai." Kyungsoo mengusap bahu Sehun lembut.

"Hyung mengapa mengatakan aku bocah? Aku bisa menjaga Sehun hyung untukmu. Aku janji!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, jaga diri kalian. Secepatnya aku akan menyusul kalian." Air mata Kyungsoo mulai memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Keduanya mengangguk, saling memberikan pelukan perpisahan pada Kyungsoo. Perlahan mereka mulai keluar dari mobil tersebut setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa bandara masih terlihat sepi. Sehun tahu ia bisa mengandalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan apapun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun merasa gugup ketika petugas memeriksa paspor mereka. Memperhatikan dengan seksama foto yang tertera pada paspor dan sesekali melirik wajah mereka berdua. Beruntung petugas tersebut tidak mengenali mereka. Akhirnya mereka bisa dengan lancar memasuki pesawat. Mereka memasang kembali masker agar tidak ada yang mengenali mereka berdua.

Perjalanan Seoul – Amerika memakan waktu 8 jam. Si mungil memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk membaca berita terbaru melalui ponselnya. Ia melihat beberapa berita mengenai lelaki mungil di sampingnya.

 ** _"BAEKHYUN MENUMPAHKAN MINUMAN KEPADA SEORANG WANITA DI SEBUAH CAFÉ"_**

 ** _"BAEKHYUN IDOL BARU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN PEMILIK LOEY Ent."_**

 ** _"KEBERADAAN BAEKHYUN DI PERTANYATAKAN"_**

 ** _"DI SELINGKUHI? BAEKHYUN MENYEMBUNYIKAN DIRI"_**

Kepala Sehun mendadak berdenyut setelah melihat beberapa artikel mengenai Baekhyun. Para netter banyak sekali berkomentar negative, beberapa juga menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai bahan gunjingan. Beginilah kehidupan seorang idol, ketika prestasi yang di dapatkan berjuta pujian datang. Dan di saat sedikit kesalahan di lakukan oleh seorang idol berjuta cacian pun datang. Ia memilih untuk kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas, saat pesawat bersiap untuk lepas landas.

Sehun memperhatikan lelaki mungil di sampingnya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan polos. Sangat disayangkan lelaki mungil itu harus memiliki kehidupan yang menyakitkan seperti ini, dan sekarang lelaki mungil itu akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Sesekali tangan besarnya menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah si mungil. Sejauh inikah perasaannya jatuh terhadap Baekhyun? Sampai ia mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan. Sehun mengulas senyuman di balik maskernya. Memang betul perasannya terhadap Baekhyun bahkan tumbuh dengan cepat dan mampu membuatnya melupakan sosok wanita yang pernah menyakitinya.

…

Pagi ini adalah pagi paling buruk bagi Chanyeol selama ia hidup di dunia ini. Sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Selain itu perusahaannya harus membayar pinalti atas kontrak yang telah Baekhyun tanda tangani. Semua karena kesalahannya, tapi Baekhyun juga keterlaluan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu ceroboh seperti ini? Baekhyun bahkan tidak memikirkan dampak dari tindakannya. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya akan pecah, perusahaan mengalami kerugian yang cukup banyak dengan menghilangnya Baekhyun. Ia sudah mengerahkan semua bawahannya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Yeol, aku mendapatkan informasi ada yang melihat Baekhyun pagi ini di Bandara." Ucap Jongin.

"APA? Bandara? Mau kemana bocah itu?" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya sampai terlihat kepalannya menjadi putih.

"Entah informasi itu masih simpang siur, petugas bandara tidak begitu ingat apakah itu Baekhyun atau bukan tetapi dia tidak pergi sendiri. Dia bersama seorang pria dewasa." Lanjut Jongin.

"Cih, jadi dia malah pergi bersama pria lain? Keterlaluan, ku pikir dia bocah yang lugu. Tapi bahkan ia kabur dengan pria lain." Chanyeol berdecih. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun juga bisa bertindak seperti itu, ataukah Baekhyun sedang melakukan balas dendam padanya.

"Hentikan pencarian Baekhyun, banyak hal yang lebih penting ternyata ketimbang mencari bocah tak berguna seperti dia." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, kalau memang bocah itu punya hati ia pasti akan kembali. Aku sudah sangat pusing dengan ini semua. Belum lagi permasalahan artis lain." Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya.

Sakit rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Kekasih mungilnya tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Janji yang mereka ucapkan bersama untuk tidak saling meninggalkan kini hanya sebuah wacana. Chanyeol sungguh mencintai Baekhyun, semua kenangan manis itu tidak mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya barusan kepada Jongin bukan murni pikirannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membebani Jongin lagi, sudah cukup dengan urusan perusahaan. Chanyeol memiliki rencana lain dan ia berharap rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Setelah semuanya beres baru ia akan mencari kekasih hatinya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya mencoba menghubungi nyonya Byun perihal informasi yang terakhir ia dapatkan mengenai Baekhyun.

 _"Selamat_ _pagi bu, aku mendapatkan kabar mengenai Baekhyun. Pagi ini ada petugas bandara mengatakan bahwa ia sepertinya melihat seseorang yang mirip Baekhyun."_

 _"Benarkah? Diaman dia sekarang nak?"_

 _"Kemungkinan Baekhyun pergi ke luar negeri bu, saya akan mencari lebih lanjut. Yang pasti ibu jangan khawatir saya akan menemukan Baekhyun secepatnya."_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih nak." Sambungan telepon pun terputus._

Waktu pun terasa begitu cepat berlalu saat Chanyeol memiliki banyak sekali beban pikiran. Pekerjaannya di kantorpun di ambil alih oleh sekertarisnya. Chanyeol belum bisa focus utuk bekerja saat ini.

"Jongin, pergilah ke perusahaan Nature Republic selesaikan pinalti atas keteledoran Baekhyun. Ajak manajernya kalau perlu." Titah Chanyeol.

"Baik akan segera aku laksanakan." Jongin segera menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

…

Sehun dan Baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah kota kecil bernama Port Angeles, Washington USA. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu sengaja memilih kota kecil itu untuk mereka agar tidak ada yang muda menemukan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang dengan keadaan kota yang akan meereka tinggali.

Sebelum keberangkatan mereka, Sehun memang berencana untuk menghabiskan sisa usianya di kota kecil itu. Beruntung Baekhyun mau diajak untuk tinggal bersama menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"hyung.. aku senang dengan suasana kota ini. Lalu dimana kita akan tinggal? Apakah kita akan menyewa hotel?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Tidak, aku memiliki tumah di sini jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa hotel." Ucap Sehun.

"Waaah.. Kau memiliki rumah disini? Apakah kau pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya?" runtutan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir tipis si mungil.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengelus sayang kepala Baekhyun "Kau akan tahu nanti Baek, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu di malam menjelang pernikahan kita." Semburat merah muncul bersamaan di pipi keduanya.

Ada perasaan senang di hati Baekhyun, tetapi disisi lain hatinya ingin menangis, menjerit. Ia ingin menikah tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dan tentu saja ia ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol pujaan hatinya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan atensinya "Oiya hyung.. bukankah tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat berlangsungnya syuting film vampire itu?" si mungil menggaruk kepalanya penasaran.

"Film vampire?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya hyung. Aku pernah menontonnya. Kalau tidak salah nama kota ini pernah ada di beberapa scenes." Jelas Baekhyun sambil terus mengingat.

"oh film yang kau maksud itu _twilight_ kan?" sehun memastikan.

"Hmm.. sepertinya itu hyung. Bagaimana kalau disini benar-benar ada vampire hyung? Hiii menyeramkan!" raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak menegang. Sehun terkikik geli, jujur saja wajah ketakutan Baekhyun malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Kalau memang ada, aku akan melawannya untuk menjagamu. Agar makhluk itu tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Bisik Sehun. Bukannya senang Baekhyun malah mengerutkan keningnya seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"jangan-jangan kau vampirenya hyung!" pekik Baekhyun.

" _Wae?_ " Sehun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan si mungil.

"Lihatlah kulitmu begitu pucat seperti vampire-vampire yang ada di film itu." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

Sehun tidak menjawab apapun, ia sengaja ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sungguh seperti anak-anak. Bagaimana bisa lelaki mungil itu berpikiran bahwa Sehun adalah seorang vampire? _Sungguh menggemaskan_ batin Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana tetapi terlihat begitu rindang. Sehun membantu Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil. Dan lihatlah si mungil itu langsung menyerobot keluar dan sekarang tengah berlari kesana-sini mengekspresikan rasa senangnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Sungguh Tuhan sangat baik disaat dirinya tengah terpuruk, Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat penghibur untuk dirinya. Sehun berjanji akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup setelah mengetahui Baekhyun mau menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Malam menjelang pernikahan mereka, Sehun akan menceritakan semua pada Baekhyun. Ia berharap Baekhyun bisa menerimanya seperti ia mau menerima Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah Sehun dengan wajah kagum. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Dalam rumah Sehun sungguh berbeda dengan pemandangan di luar. Interior rumahnya terlihat begitu mewah dan elegan. Dengan perpaduan warna abu dan putih. Belum lagi barang-barang yang ada disana terlihat begitu mewah dan mahal.

"Hyung rumahmu bagus sekali. Apakah kau suka warna abu dan putih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk pelan "Tetapi kalau kau ingin merubah warnanya dengan warna lain terlebih kamar kita nanti aku akan senang hati menggantinya."

"Benarkah?" Mata bulan sabit itu berubah berbinar.

"Tentu, kau boleh mendesain ulang rumah ini jika kau mau"

"Aaaaah.. Aku senang sekali hyung." Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil menghirup aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut si mungil.

…

Kyungsoo mendatangi perusahaan kecantikan Nature Republic. Ia harus menyelesaikan urusan Sehun yang tidak menepati kesepakatan dalam kontrak. Sehun seharusnya masih bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersebut sampai dua bulan kedepan. Karena melanggar kontrak Sehun harus membayar pinalti yang cukup besar. agensi tempat Sehun bernaung tidak mau ambil pusing dengan maslaah sepele seperti itu. Beruntung karena pihak agensi tahu bahwa Sehun hanya terikat dengan perusahaan Nature Republic, sehingga tidak berdampak besar bagi pihak agensi.

Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan urusannya, ia membayar sejumlah uang pada perusahaan tersebut dan tidak mau berlama-lama disana. Tanpa di sengaja Kyungoon menabrak seseorang di depannya karena terburu-buru. Ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Akh! Bagaimana sih menabrak sembarangan?" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa tidak salah? Seharusnya saya yang berkata seperti itu!" Sinis lelaki berkulit tan.

"Menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menatap wajah lelaki berkulit tan tersebut. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

"bukankah kau manajer dari Oh Sehun? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kyungsoo melenggang pergi membuat Jongin menggeleng tidak mengerti. _Sungguh orang tidak tahu sopan santun_ batin Jongin.

Lelaki bermata burung hantu itu yakin orang yang ia tabrak barusan adalah sekertaris dari Park Chanyeol pemilik Loey Ent. agensi tempat Baekhyun bernaung. Bisa jadi masalah kalau lelaki itu tahu ia datang kesini untuk membayar pinalti atas pelanggaran kontrak yang Sehun lakukan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki berkulit tan itu bisa curiga pada Sehun karena memutuskan kontrak bertepatan dengan menghilangnya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Terdapat nama Sehun dilayar, segera ia menggeser layar berwarja hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu.

 _"Hallo..."_

 _"Hyung aku dan Baekhyun sudah sampai."_

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan lupa minum obat! Aku baru selesai membayar pinalti."_

 _"Terimakasih hyung, maaf sudah merepotkan."_

 _"Tak apa! Besok aku akan menyusulmu kerena urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku akan membantu untuk persiapan pernikahan kalian disana."_

 _"Okey hyung.."_

 _"Kau tidak akan memberi tahu orang tua Baekhyun?"_

 _"Untuk itu aku akan bicarakan dengan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Aku tutup hyung. Bye.. sampe bertemu besok"_

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak menyembunyikan ini semua. Ia berencana untuk memberi tahu orang tua Baekhyun dengan atau tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun.

…

Chanyeol mendesah ketika rasa pusing di kepalanya kian menjadi. Sudah begitu banyak artikel yang memuat mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, belum lagi keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini tidak diketahui, segala kerugian yang harus ia bayar karena ada beberapa kontrak yang sudah di tandatangani oleh Baekhyun. Bebannya saat ini cukup menyiksa. Jujur saja kehilangan Baekhyun sama seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah club dan menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin dengan menenggak minuman dapat membuat dirinya lebih rileks.

Chanyeol memesan beberapa botol minuman vodka. Berharap minuman itu dapat membuatnya lupa akan kekasih mungilnya untuk sementara waktu. Ia menenggak minuman itu sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang tengah menyanyi sebagai hiburan di club tersebut. Mata bulatnya jatuh kepada sosok yang tidak asing. Wanita itu orang yang membuat hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kandas. Karena wanita itu ia harus kembali bertemu dengan ibunya dan mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang ibunya. Chanyeol menyeringai ternyata wanita itu bekerja sebagai penyanyi bayaran di sebuah club.

Lantunan lagu yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu terdengar begitu merdu, suara lembutnya membuat semua orang yang mendengar terhanyut dalam suasana. Chanyeol sangat menyukai seseorang yang berbakat di bidang seni. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia begitu menikmati lagu itu dan membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Irenne memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Beberapa lagu sudah selesai di bawakan oleh wanita bertubuh mungil itu. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Irenne pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian Irene berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hai.." sapa Irene.

"Cih, mau apa kau menghampiriku?" Chanyeol berdecih.

"Aku melihat kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi." Irene duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, aku hanya menikmati lantunan lagu yang kau nyanyikan." Chanyeol berkata jujur karena pengaruh alcohol yang mulai mempengaruhi dirinya.

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah.. Sepertinya kau cukup mabuk sekarang."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin mabuk."

"Terserah kau saja!" Irene mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Irene berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersentak dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sama seperti saat dirinya bersama kekasihnya dulu.

Irene harus bisa menahan diri, ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana dan perasaan. Alasan ia menyetujui perjodohan ini demi menyelamatkan Sehun. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sehun masih setia berada disana.

Chanyeol benar-benar mabuk hampir tak sadarkan diri. Irene dengan susah payah membopong pria bertubuh tinggi itu keluar dari club tersebut dan membawanya pulang. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa pria tinggi itu pulang. Tetapi ia tidak membawa Chanyeol ke rumah melainkan ke sebuah apartemen yang ia beli sendiri dengan hasil keringatnya.

...

Baekhyun duduk terdiam menatap jendela. Semangatnya mendadak luntur tatkala mengingat orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya, biasanya disaat Baekhyun memiliki masalah ia selalu menceritakan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tidak pernah ada yang ia tutupi kecuali hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, janin di dalam sana mendadak bergerak saat ia memikirkan Chanyeol. Sampai ia tidak menyadari ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

" _Hey baby, kita sekarang sudah berada di Amerika. Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana?"_

 _"Rumah Sehun hyung sangat nyaman, aku suka disini tapi aku merasa ada yang hilang pada diriku."_

 _"Baby, aku ingin bercerita padamu. Aku sangat senang Sehun hyung begitu baik padaku, aku juga merasa mulai menyukainya. Tetapi baby, sosok ayahmu masih setia berada di dalam hatiku. Aku merindukannya baby.. hiks.. hiks.."_

 _"Aku juga merindukan ayah ibuku, biasanya disaat seperti ini aku selalu bermanja-manja dengan mereka. Aku harus bagaimana baby? Sungguh aku bingung, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan."_

 _"Baby, apakah dengan menikah dengan Sehun hyung merupakan jalan yang terbaik? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakitinya karena menikahinya tanpa adanya cinta. Jawab aku baby, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.. hiks.."_

Sehun mendengar semua yang Baekhyun gumamkan dengan calon bayinya itu. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu pun merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun. Ia merasa memanfaatkan keterpurukan Baekhyun hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Baek.." lirih Sehun.

"Iya Hyung" Baekhyun masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi kedua orangtuamu? Aku yakin mereka sangat khawatir padamu." Ucap sehun

"Tapi hyung.." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka marah padaku hyung? Bagaimana kalau mereka membenciku hyung?" Air mata Baekhyun mulai membasahi pipi chubby nya.

"Aku akan membantumu memberikan penjelasan pada mereka. Jangan takut! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih seperti ini Baek. Kau rindu dengan kedua orang tuamu kan?" Sehun mengusap surai madu milik si mungil.

"Aku belum siap menerima semuanya hyung, bahkan mengetahui ada makhluk yang hidup di perutku saja masih sulit untuk aku terima. Hikss..hiks.." tangis Baekhyun pecah.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, kau jangan takut. Aku yakin kedua orang tuamu bisa menerima penjelasanmu." Tangan Sehun membawa kepala Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang sulit untuk di terima. Disaat teman-teman seusianya menikmati masa muda dan bersenang-senang. Ia harus menerima bahwa dirinya akan memiliki seorang anak. Baekhyun menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri. Seharusnya ia mengikuti keinginan Chanyeol ketika ia kekasihnya itu menolak untuk melakukan hubungan seksual.

"Bagaimana? Kita beritahu kedua orang tuamu ya.." Sehun merendahkan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun kemudian menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah hyung.." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Besok kita akan menghubungi mereka. Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat Baek." Bisik Sehun.

"Iya hyung.. Hyung, mau aku kenalkan dengan baby?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Sehun menangguk. Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun menuntunnya ke arah perut buncitnya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu merasa takjub ketika ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Dia bergerak?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya baby menyukai sentuhan tanganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sehun terus mengusap perut Baekhyun kemudian mencium perut buncit itu.

"Baby kau sehat-sehat di dalam sana yaa. Aku menunggumu." Gumam Sehun di depan perut Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil terkikik mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Pagi menjelang, Sehun bangun lebih awal. Ia menyipakan sarapan sandwich untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Terakhir saat ia cek Baekhyun masih setia bergemul dengan selimut tebalnya. Sehun merasa hidupnya lebih baik. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sakit lagi di bagian punggungnya. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas berisi susu yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Baekhyun. Sehun meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga melihat Sehun kesakitan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"HYUUNG!" Baekhyun berteriak. Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Hyung.. kau tidak apa? Kau sakit? Apa yang sakit? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Ambilkan obat yang ada di laci tempat tidurku baek." Ucap Sehun lemah

Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar Sehun. Mencari obat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Saat membuka laci lelaki mungil itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada banyak obat disini, obat yang mana yang harus ia bawa. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membawa semua obat yang ada dan berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Obatnya yang mana hyung?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

"Aarrghh.. Obat yang ada di botol bening itu Baek, ambilkan 3 butir."

Baekhyun segera mengeluarkan obat itu dan mengambilkan air minum untuk Sehun. Kemudian membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Sehun. Ia mulai curiga dan cemas dengan kondisi Sehun.

Sehun sudah terlihat membaik, tidak ada raut kesakitan yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Kau tak apa hyung?"

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Raut wajah Sehun berubah serius.

"Katakan!" ucap baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau masih mau bersamaku setelah mengetahui semuanya. Aku berharap kau bisa mendengarkan semua perkataanku dengan baik. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Begini Baek, sejujurnya aku ini sakit. Di awal pertemuan kita dulu, aku di diagnosis terkena kanker pankreas. Kanker ini menyerang tubuhku karena aku sempat menjadi perokok berat saat masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan. Dan sekarang baru aku rasakan dampaknya. Aku memang berencana untuk off dari dunia hiburan dan pindah ke sini sebelum mengetahui permasalahanmu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku disini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tau mengenai penyakitku ini. Aku sempat menyerah bahkan tidak mau melakukan pengobatan. Tetapi setelah mendengar bahwa kau mau menikah denganku, aku bertekad untuk sembuh. Aku akan melakukan pengobatan yang terbaik sesakit apapun itu akan aku lakukan asalkan aku bisa memperpanjang usiaku dan bisa membahagiakan dirimu." Tanpa sadar air mata Sehun menetes.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan prihatin "Hyung, terimakasih sudah jujur padaku. Aku senang kau mau jujur padaku. Mari kita jalani ini bersama, mari kita hidup bahagia bersama dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang penyakitmu. Jujur hatiku ikut sakit saat mendengar kau sempat putus asa. Tetapi aku senang ternyata dengan adanya diriku bisa membuatmu bersemangat lagi. Jadi berjanjilah kita akan melewati ini bersama." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi di sampingnya.

Sehun benar-benar merasa begitu beruntung. Tuhan sungguh mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuknya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap hidup dan membahagiakan Baekhyun.

Sehun kemudian meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang hubungi kedua orang tuamu. Minta mereka untuk datang kemari, dan kita beri penjelasan kepada mereka bersama." Bisik Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian meraih ponsel itu dan menekan nomor telepon rumahnya di Seoul.

...

Telepon rumah berdering. Yoona segera mengangkat telepon itu, entah mendapat keyakinan darimana tapi ia yakin bahwa telepon itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

 _"Hallo kediaman Byun."_

 _"Ibu?"_

 _"Baekhyun? Sayang! Kau dimana?"_

 _"Iya ibu ini aku Baekhyun. Bu aku sekarang ada di luar negeri, bisakah ibu datang kesini bersama dengan ayah?"_

 _"Ibu akan kesana dimana alamatmu. Secepatnya ibu akan kesana."_

 _"Aku akan mengirimkannya lewat pesan singkat. Tapi ibu janji jangan pernah beritahu siapapun mengenai keberadaanku."_

 _"Tentu sayang."_

 _"Baiklah bu, aku tutup yaa. Sampai berjumpa"_

Yoona merasa lega mendengar suara putra semata wayangnya. Ia yakin sampai Baekhyun melarikan diri ke tempat yang jauh pasti ada sebuah permasalahan yang rumit. Dan ini bukan hanya sekedar permasalahan dengan Chanyeol pastinya. Putranya tidak akan pernah senekad itu jika hanya masalah yang sepele.

Pintu ruang kerja Minho diketuk. Terdengar suara Minho mempersilahkan untuk masuk.

"Tuan, istri ada ingin bertemu." Ucap sekertaris Minho.

"Biarkan masuk." Minho meminta sekertarisnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

Minho berjalan menghampiri Yoona. Raut wajah istrinya sulit untuk di tebak. Istrinya seperti sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Ada apa sayang? Tumben sekali kau mampir kesini."

"Baekhyun tadi menelepon."

"Oia dimana anak nakal itu sekarang?" suara Minho meninggi. Yoona hanya menyodorkan ponselnya kepada suaminya itu.

"Yang benar saja! Sedang apa anak nakal itu disana?" lanjut Minho.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun memiliki permasalahan yang rumit. Ia tadi meminta kita untuk datang kesana, suaranya terdengar begitu sendu. Aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk pada putra kita."

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan segera mengosongkan jadwalku untuk satu minggu kedepan. Besok kita akan menyusul putra kita." Minho tahu firasat istrinya tidak mungkin salah. Segera ia keluar dari ruangan dan bertemu dengan sekretarisnya. Meminta kepada sekertarisnya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya.

Siang itu juga Minho segera ijin untuk pulang duluan bersama dengan istrinya. Mereka harus berkemas dan mempersiapkan apa yang harus di bawa. Tidak lupa mereka juga membawa beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan milik Baekhyun. Karena Yoona tahu putra semata wayangnya itu pergi tanpa persiapan apapun. Tiket pesawatpun sudah Minho pesan melalui sekertaris pribadinya.

Segala persiapan telah lengkap mereka akan berangkat ke Amerika pagi ini. Yoona memang meminta kepada suaminya untuk memesan tiket penerbangan lebih awal agar ketika sampai di Amerika tidak mengganggu istirahat putranya.

…

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa begitu berat akibat dari minuman beralkohol yang semalam ia minum. Mata bulatnya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia tidur. Ruangan ini asing, ia tersentak dan segera terbangun dari kasur. Mencoba untuk menapakan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kakinya membawa dirinya kearah dapur karena merasa haus. Ia menemukan sosok wanita tengah berdiri di belakang counter membelakanginya seperti sedang memasak. Chanyeol menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh.. Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Kau berada di apartemenku." Jawab wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Mengapa aku ada disini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya wajahnya menampakan wajah tidak senang.

"Kau semalam begitu mabuk, aku tidak tau rumahmu jadi aku berinisiatif membawamu kemari. Karena tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang aku kenal di club dalam keadaan mabuk." Wanita itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Oh begitu.. baiklah terimakasih, aku akan pergi sekarang." Chanyeol mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Tunggu!" wanita itu menjeda ucapannya "Makanlah dulu aku sudah membuatkan sup pereda pengar. Aku yakin saat ini kepalamu masih terasa berat. Iya kan?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, tetapi berlainan dengan perutnya yang berbunyi membuat wanita cantik itu tertawa kecil.

"Dengar perutmu saja meminta untuk diisi. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri! Ayo kemari." Wanita itu menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju meja makan. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah wanita itu dan menunduk malu.

Mereka berdua sarapan tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Suasana canggung menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama mereka makan. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera menghabiskan makanannya dan berpamitan utnuk segera pulang. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang terhadap wanita yang berada di depannya. Cantik sungguh sangat cantik, tetapi tetap saja wanita itu tidak bisa menggantikan posisi baekhyun di hatinya. Mengenai perjodohan Chanyeol sama sekali sudah tidak peduli. Ia bisa menyelamatkan ibunya tanpa harus menikah dengan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol.." wanita itu memanggil Chanyeol, membuat yang emounya nama mengalihkan atensinya terhadap Irene.

"Hmm.." Ia menanggapi dengan malas.

"Mengenai perjodohan kita.." Irene menarik napas panjang "Apakah kau menerimanya?"Tanya Irene ragu.

"Tidak!" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerjasama? Sejujurnya aku menerima perjodohan ini dengan terpaksa." Irene mencoba menawarkan sebuah kerjasama pada Chanyeol.

"Kerjasama apa? Kalau memang terpaksa mengapa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sama sepertimu, kalaupun kau menerima perjodohan ini pasti dengan alasan menyelamatkan ibumu. Begitupun denganku, aku menerima perjodohan ini semata-mata untuk menyelamatkan kekasihku dari ancaman ayahku." Irene mencoba menjelaskan perlahan kepada Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kita menikah! Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai."

"Aku tau maka dari itu mari kita bekerjasama." Irene tersenyum.

Irene kemudian memberitahu perihal rencananya kepada Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan rencana Irene. Tapi demi menyelamatkan ibunya, akhirnya ia pun setuju dengan rencana tersebut.

Setelah selesai membahas mengenai rencana mereka. Chanyeol pamit pergi karena ia memiliki kewajiban lain. Ia harus tetap bekerja, sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ia harus bersikap tanggung jawab dan disiplin agar semua karyawannya pun bisa mengikutinya.

Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera menuju ke kantornya. Ia sudah terlambat dua jam. Belum lagi ponselnya mati karena habis baterai. Ia hanya cemas Jongin mencari keberadaannya.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan dengan cepet menuju ruangan kerjanya. Ia bisa melihat beberapa karyawan memperhatikannya. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak? Ia masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya yang kemarin dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya terlihat begitu kacau.

"Jongin, ikut aku masuk!" perintah Chanyeol ketika melihat sahabat yang sekaligus sekertarisnya tengah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ah. Baik!" seru Jongin.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau kemana saja? Sejak kemarin aku menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa!" Jongin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hei.. hei.. Maafkan aku. Semalam aku mabuk dan ponselku mati. Ada kabar apa hari ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum idiot.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sejenak. Berpikir kembali dengan yang akan ia sampaikan kepada sahabatnya itu. Masih ia ingat saat Chanyeol meminta untuk berhenti mencari Baekhyun. Tapi ia yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu masih memikirkan idol mungil kesayangan sabahatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu tentang kecurigaanku." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau curiga mengenai hal apa memangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Begini, kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan manajer dari Oh Sehun di perusahaan Nature Republic saat aku akan membayar pinalti atas pelanggaran Baekhyun."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa hubungannya itu semua.

"Karena penasaran aku menanyakan kepada pihak perusahaan, dan ternyata Oh Sehun juga melanggar kontrak sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan pria itu juga pergi di hari dimana Baekhyun menghilang. Ada kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun pergi bersama Oh Sehun saat di bandara itu. Karena semuanya terasa janggal, meskipun yang aku dengar Sehun membatalkan kontrak karena alasan kesehatan." Jongin membuat hipotesis.

Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah. Jadi seperti itu, ada benarnya juga kecurigaan sahabatnya. Terakhir kali ia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun pergi dengan seorang pria, dan bisa saja itu Sehun. Karena manajer Baekhyun ada di Korea bahkan tidak tau Baekhyun berada dimana.

…

..

.

TBC or END?

.

..

…

Baru bisa up chap 7 hari ini. Maafkan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pekerjaan..

Besok aku akan usahakan update **WHO ARE YOU** , apakah disini ada yang mengikuti WAY juga? Kalau ada sampe bertemu besok..

Tidak lupa aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah mampir terlebih yang sudah memberikan review kalian.

Kalau bisa aku minta saran dong, kira-kira ini cerita bagusnya di gimanain? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Untuk seterusnya alurnya bakal cepat dan lambat yaa..

Akhir kata apakah mau cerita ini LANJUT? atau SELESAI?

Semua tergantung para reader :)

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL !


	8. Chapter 8

.

Chanyeol semakin disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Setelah mengalami beberapa kerugian ia harus kembali menata ulang setiap kontrak yang datang kepada idol yang berada di bawah naungannya. Belum lagi ada beberapa traine yang sudah mendekati waktu untuk debut. Ia harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sungguh kehilangan Baekhyun membuatnya ingin marah setiap hari. Suasana hatinya benar-benar hancur, tidak jarang sekertarisnya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan emosinya. Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki sekertaris seperti Kim Jongin, ia sangat bertanggung jawab dan mau membantu semua pekerjaan yang terkadang Chanyeol abaikan.

Jongin hendak memberikan beberapa berkas pada atasannya. Ia mencoba mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

"Masuklah.." suara di dalam terdengar dengan jelas. Jongin membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini." Ucap Jongin dengan sopan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, gunakan bahasa non formal saja." Chanyeol mendelik pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mencoba bersikap sopan." Jongin menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu keatas meja Chanyeol. Baru beberapa saat setelah ia meletakan berkas itu Chanyeol kembali mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"HAH!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat sangat buruk Yeol. Apakah ini karena kabar yang aku beritahukan tadi pagi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kepalaku akan pecah. Sepertinya aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mengapa tidak ambil cuti saja? Kau kan atasan disini." Jongin mencoba memberi saran.

"Kalau aku mengambil cuti, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?" ucap Chanyeol ragu.

"Tidak apa Yoel, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Percayakan padaku." Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Chanyeol memastikan.

" _Sure, sir!"_ ucap Jongin mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum, sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya itu memang orang yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang tadi dibawa oleh Jongin, Chanyeol berencana unruk segera pulang. Ia ingin menindaklanjuti rencananya bersama dengan Irenne. Saat ini Chanyeol memilih untuk berfokus pada rencana perjodohannya dengan Irenne. Baru setelah rencananya berhasil, ia akan mencari Baekhyun. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun masih bisa menunggu sedangkan rencana pernikahannya tidak.

…

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu manager Baekhyun. Setelah perdebatan yang terjadi antara Minho dan Yoona akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk memberitahu Heechul mengenai rencana kepergian mereka untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Yoona bersikeras untuk membawa serta Heechul, karena ia sudah menganggap Hechul seperti anaknya sendiri. Minho pun tidak bisa melawan keinginan istrinya, karena bagi Minho juga sama Heechul sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba. Terlihat Heechul berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa.

"Maafkan aku ayah ibu. Tadi mobilku mengalami kendala saat perjalanan kemari." Heechul membungkuk meminta maaf, ia merasa tidak enak karena membuat kedua orang tua Baekhyun menunggu.

"Tidak apa nak. Kami juga baru sebentar. Sekarang mari kita menuju pesawat, karena sebentar lagi akan tiba waktu keberangkatan." Yoona tersenyum.

"Tunggu.. Kau tidak memberitahukan siapapun kan mengenai kepergian kita hari ini?" selidik Minho.

"Tidak ayah. Aku bahkan segera mematikan ponselku setelah menerima kabar dari ibu mengenai Baekhyun." Jawab Heechul.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Mari berangkat." Ucap Minho.

Mereka bertiga mencari tempat duduk di dalam pesawat. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk masing-masing mereka langsung menempati tempat duduk itu. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu. Dan kesempatan itu bisa mereka gunakan untuk melanjutkan istirahat. Yoona hanya duduk terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Miho.

" _Baekhyun appa_ kira-kira bagaimana keadaan putra kita saat ini? Aku sangat khawatir pada putra kita." Yoona menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kita akan segera bertemu dengannya. Aku juga merasa sangat khawatir dengan bayi mungil kita." Ucap Minho mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Heechul mendengar semua percakapan antara kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Rasanya ingin sekali ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada puppy kecil kesayangannya itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan semua niatnya itu. Ia malah lebih memilih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyunya yang manis dan penurut bisa melarikan diri. Apakah yang diberitakan dalam artikel mengenai Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol itu benar adanya? Mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadari kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Belum lagi akhir-akhir in Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jadi Heechul menarik kesimpulan bahwa memang ada masalah besar yang sedang dihadapi oleh Baekhyun.

…

Chanyeol memasuki parkiran sebuah gedung apartemen. Sepulang dari kantor ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen milik Irene. Ia dan gadis cantik itu sudah sepakat untuk bertemu siang ini. Chanyeol tiba di depan pintu apartemen milik Irene, ia menekan tombol bel. Tak berapa lama pintu apartemen pun terbuka menampilkan sosok anggun Irene.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Irene dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Irene.

"Belum." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Irene akhirnya mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Kebetulan ia baru saja selesai memasak makan siang. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk bergabung makan siang dengan Irene. Jujur masakan Irene sangat lezat, Chanyeol bahkan masih ingat betapa enaknya masakan Irene tadi pagi. Ternyata selain cantik Irene juga pintar memasak, Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati makanan dihadapannya dengan tenang dan lahap.

Chanyeol dan Irene telah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Sekrang mereka tengah duduk di depan televisi. Mereka bersantai sejenak sambil menonton sebuah acara komedi. Irene sesekali tertawa geli saat melihat adegan konyol yang ada di layar televisi. Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat Irene tertawa menarik sebuah senyuman, begitu cantik dan manis gadis di sampingnya ini batin Chanyeol. Akhirnya, acara yang mereka tonton berakhir suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana detail dari rencana yang kau beritahukan padaku tadi pagi?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kau sungguh ingin menjalankan rencana itu?" Irene bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja, apapun agar perjodohan kita ini batal tetapi aku tetap bisa membawa kembali ibuku. Dan kau bisa kembali bersama kekasihmu." Chanyeol menatap Irene dengan tajam.

"Baiklah, begini perihal rencanaku tadi pagi aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana kalau kita segera mempercepat waktu pernikahan kita. Aku memiliki rencana lain di hari pernikahan itu." Irene balik menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Bagaimana rencananya?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau harus dengarkan dengan baik jangan terpancing emosi_" Chanyeol mengangguk "_aku ingin kita mempercepat tanggal pernikahan kita beritahu ayahmu mengenai rencana ini agar Beliau bisa membantu melancarkan rencana ini. Jadi saat hari pernikahan kita, aku sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk menghancurkan pernikahan itu. Kau cukup terima beres saja, jangan lupa beritahukan rencana ini kepada ayahmu." Jelas Irene.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?" Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau merusak citramu." Irene tersenyum begitu manis. Chanyeol akhirnya hanya mengangguk mengikuti kemauan Irene.

"Terimakasih. Oia kalau aku boleh tau dimana kekasihmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Ah dia. Saat ini dia sedang berada di luar negeri sepertinya dia pindah kesana dan menetap disana. Kau mungkin mengenalnya ia seorang aktor bernama Oh Sehun."

"Tunggu, siapa?"

"Oh Sehun. Aku sangat khawatir padanya makanya aku ingin menggagalkan perjodohan kita. Saat ini dia tengah sakit parah, jadi aku benar benar ingin berada di sisinya." Irene tiba-tiba menjadi mengeluarkan isi hatinya, air matapun mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Menangislah kalau itu memang membuatmu lega. Jangan berpura-pura tegar terus menerus, terkadang ada waktunya kita harus jujur dengan apa yang kita rasakan." Chanyeol menepuk lembut bahu Irene mencoba menenangkan Irene. Setelah Irene terlihat lebih tenang Chanyeol memilih untuk berpamitan dan pulang karena waktu sudah hampir malam.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang berukuran _king size_ miliknya. Ia mengambil bantal yang selalu digunakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia memeluk bantal itu dan sesekali mencium aroma Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal di bantal itu. Chanyeol mulai membatin berbicara sendiri.

 _"Baek, kau dimana sayang? mengapa meninggalkanku? Aku begitu merindukanmu sayang. Baek kau tahu saat ini aku sedang memikirkan jalan keluar dari perjodohan konyol ini. Aku sedang memperjuangkanmu sayang agar kita bisa bersama. Oia Baek benarkah kau pergi bersama dengan Sehun? Kenapa sayang? Kenaoa kau malah pergi bersama lelaki lain? Satu lagi Baek, di hari terakhir kita bertemu aku merasa ada yang berbeda darimu. Aku tau ini tidak masuk akal dan konyol tapi aku berpikir bahwa kau sedang mengandung sayang."_

Chanyeol menjatuhkan banyak air mata saat memeluk dan berbicara dengan bantal kesayangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia pun terlelap karena kelelahan. Jangan salah Chanyeol itu adalah orang yang rapuh dan mudah untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

...

Baekhyun berlari dengan wajah yang bahagia dan membuka pintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara ibunya memanggil dari balik pintu. Baekhyun terkejut saat membuka pintu karena yang datang tidak hanya kedua orang tua Baekhyun tetapi ada juga manager Baekhyun. Seketika wajah bahagia Baekhyun meredup.

"Ibu.. Kenapa ada hyung disini?" suara Baekhyun terdengar kecewa.

"Baekhyun.. kau tenang saja Heechul tidak memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol kok." Ucap Minho.

"Benarkah? Baiklah mari masuk semuanya." Baekhyun memeluk lengan ibunya dengan manja, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu.

Baekhyun mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya dan Heechul ke kamar tamu yang sudah ia sediakan. Ia memberikan waktu kepada keluarganya untuk membersihkan diri. Baekhyun menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia menyanyikan lagu favorite nya yaitu _promise._ Saat bersenandung kecil Baekhyun merasakan perutnya bergejolak, calon bayi di dalam sana menyukai suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum ia mengelus perutnya dan berkata _"kau menyukainya sayang?"_

Yoona melihat dan mendengar yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Karena sejak tadi ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, tetapi putranya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baekhyune.." ucap Yoona.

"IBU?" Baekhyun kaget setengah mati, ia takut ibunya melihat dan mendengar aksinya menyapa sang calon bayi di dalam perutnya. Segera ia menjauhkan tangan lentiknya dari perutnya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" tanya Yoona pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aah.. i..ni menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian." Baekhyun menjadi gugup seketika.

"Mari ibu bantu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia merasa lega karena ibunya tidak melihat aksinya tadi yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan bayinya. Baekhyun hanya akan memberitahukan mengenai hal itu saat ada Sehun. Dan kebetulan saat ini Sehun sedang tidak dirumah karena harus menjalani kemoterapi

Baekhyun dan Yoona selesai menata makanan di meja makan. Ketika Baekhyun akan memanggil ayahnya dan Heechul, mereka berdua terlihat sudah keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke meja makan. Yoona dan putranya duduk terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu kedua pria yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Waaah.. masakannya harum sekali. Sepertinya terlihat sangat lezat." Heechul mengendus.

"Ih hyung.. Kau terlihat seperti Mongryoung mengendung ngendus makanan seperti itu." Baekhyun tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan mong mong? Manusia tampan seperti aku?" Heechul melebarkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Tampan? Hyung sepertinya kau harus membeli cermin yang sangat besar dan jernih agar kau bisa melihat seperti apa dirimu itu." Baekhyun terkikik diikuti oleh Yoona dan Minho.

"Kenapa kalian sekeluarga senang sekali menyamakan aku dengan mong mong jahaaatt." Heechul pura-pura merajuk.

"Lihat lihat kau merajuk seperti itu semakin terlihat mirip mong mong." Minho menambahkan membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Baekhyun akhirnya bisa tertawa seperti biasanya, sudah sejak pindah kesini Baekhyun tidak pernah tertawa lepas. Heechul akhirnya tersenyum melihat tawa Baekhyun.

"Sudah.. sudah lebih baik kita makan nanti makanannya dingin." Yoona menengahi mereka semua.

Saat mereka hendak makan pintu depan terbuka menunjukan sosok tampan yang sedang berjalan memasuki rumah. Yoona menyenggol lengan Baekhyun meminta penjelasan. Minho dan Heechul pun ikut menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun yang mengerti situasinya pun segera berjalan menuju meja makan untuk memberi salam kepada keluarga Baekhyun.

"Selamat siang om, tante, hyung." Sehun mengucapkan salam dengan ramah sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ah selamat siang." Minho berdiri menyambut Sehun.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya tinggal disini bersama dengan Baekhyun." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh iya, saya Byun Minho ayah Baekhyun." Minho menjabat tangan Sehun.

Sehun bergabung untuk makan siang bersama, ia memilih duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Mereka masing-masing fokus dengan makan siang, kecuali Baekhyun yang tangan kirinya kini tengah menggenggam erat lutut Sehun. Baekhyun merasa takut dan bingung, Sehun mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan siang, Sehun meminta mereka untuk berkumpul sebentar di ruang keluarga karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin Sehun dan Baekhyun sampaikan. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat menyalurkan rasa takut yang sedang ia rasakan. Kini mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Terimakasih semuanya telah hadir disini, sebenarnya saya yang meminta Baekhyun untuk mengundang kalian semua kesini." Sehun membuka percakapan dengan sopan.

"Kami yang berterimakasih karena kamu sudah menjaga Baekhyun, nak." Ucap Yoona.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu meminta kami semua berkumpul disini?" Sambung Minho. Heechul hanya duduk memperhatikan setiap pembicaraan yang keluar.

"Bagini om tante, saya bermaksud untuk menikahi Baekhyun. Karena_" Sehun menjeda ucapannya saat Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Aku sedang mengandung bu.. hikss.. maafkan aku ayah.. hikss.. ibu.." Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara dan menangis..

Minho, Yoona, dan Heechul tersentak, Baekhyun mengandung? Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun bahkan seorang laki-laki dari awal Yoona melahirkannya kedunia ini, meskipun prediksi awal anak mereka akan perempuan tetapi saat lahir adalah laki-laki. Minho mengepalkan tangannya hingga kulitnya memutih. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memukul Sehun. Amarahnya memuncak saat mendengar putra semata wayangnya mengalami nasib yang sangat tidak beruntung. Sehun hanya terdiam saat Minhoo memukulnya berkali-kalTangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, Yoona dan Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Ayaaaahh.. hikss.. hen...tikaan.. hiks.." Baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan ayahnya agar tidak kembali memukul Sehun.

"LEPASKAN!" Minho mendorong Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu tersungkur ke lantai dan perutnya tidak sengaja terbentur sudut meja.

"Akkhh... IBUU SAKIT SEKALIII.. hiksss..hiksss.." Yoona segera berlari mengahampiri Baekhyun, Minho yang mendengar putranya menangis kesakitan menghentikan aksinya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun segera mengampil ponselnya dan memanggil 911.

"Sayaang, maafkan ayah. Bangun sayang.." Minho menepuk pipi Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Yoona.

Sirine ambulans pun terdengar.

"Hyung, mari angkat Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun kepada Heechul.

Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, mereka semua hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu UGD karena Baekhyun sedang mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter. Sehun terlihat sangat gelisah beberapa kali ia mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sedangkan Minho sedang mencoba menenangkan Yoona yang sedari tadi menangis. Yoona akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah putraku sedang mengandung anakmu?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir tipis Yoona.

"Maaf tante, biarkan Baekhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya. Aku disini hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi dia." jawab Sehun. Mendengar jawaban Sehun Minhopun semakin mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri agar tidak terpancing amarah. Karena ia tau saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghajar lelaki berwajah dingin di hadapannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya dokter yang menangani Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, dan bayi di dalam kandungannya pun baik-baik saja. Mereka semua diijinkan untuk menemui Baekhyun tetapi berdua-berdua. Akhirnya Yoona dan Minho masuk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun terlihat masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Putaku sayang." Yoona mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Sedangkan Minhoo mengenggam dan mencium tangan Baekhyun. Mereka mulai merasakan pergerakan dari Baekhyun yang seketika langsung menarik tangannya dan duduk.

"Baby.. Bagaimana dengan baby? Apa di baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengusap perutnya. Yoona dan Minho saling berpandangan tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Jawab bagaimana keadaan baby?" Baekhyun setengah membentak sambil terisak.

"Tenang sayang, ia tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yoona.

"Ah syukurlah kau baik-baik saja baby, aku sangat khawatir kehilanganmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lega dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun akhirnya Minhopun sedikit luluh dan melupakan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, kau hutang penjelasan pada ayah Baekhyun." ucap Minho.

"Ayah, Ibu.. Maafkan baekhyun karena mempermalukan nama baik keluarga kita. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi, tapi kata dokter yang waktu itu memeriksaku memang aku merupakan salah satu dari 0.05% laki-laki yang bisa mengandung." Baekhyun mencoba menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Jadi si berengsek yang ingin menikahimu itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Suara Minho meninggi.

"Emm.. aku.. Ayah tolong jangan salah sangka, Sehun hyung bahkan tidak berani menyentuhku. Sehun hyung hanya ingin membantuku." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Lalu siapa ayah dari bayi ini sayang?" Yoona akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ituu.. mmm.. Janji ayah dan ibu tidak akan marah?" Baekhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. Dan kedua orang tua Baekhyun pun akhirnya memberi anggukan kecil. "Chanyeol hyung." ucap Baekhyun singkat.

"Sudah seharusnya aku mencurigai anak itu." suara Minho terdengar seperti menahan amarah.

"Ayah janji tidak akan marah, jadi Baekhyun minta biarkan saja. Biarkan Baekhyun dan baby hidup tenang. Baekhyun mohon." Baekhyun meraih tangan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, lalu mengapa kau malah ingin menikah dengan Sehun?" tanya ayahnya.

"Hanya saja aku jatuh cinta pada kebaikannya, bahkan dia tetap menerimaku saat mengetahui aku mengandung." Baekhyun kembali mengusap perutnya sambil tersenyum.

Yoona yang melihat hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, putranya kini sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Bahkan sekarang menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar dari sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yoona segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya "Berbahagialah sayang, ibu selalu mendoakanmu." Baekhyun membalas pelukan ibunya, kemudian menarik ayahnya untuk ikut bersama berpelukan.

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumah setelah satu hari menginap di Rumah Sakit. Upacara pernikahannya dengan Sehun akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, banyak hal yang harus ia persiapkan termasuk mentalnya. Ibu dan ayahnya senantiasa mendampingi dan membantu Baekhyun untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya. Bahkan Heechul dan Kyungsoo pun turut serta membantu mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sempurna, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Belum lagi si kecil di dalam perutnya yang menambah kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

...

Sehun tengah berdiri di depan altar bersama dengan pendeta menunggu Baekhyun. Semua yang hadir disana terpukau dengan pesona Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu berjalan ke arah altar menghampiri Sehun. Minho menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun kepada Sehun. Pria tampan itupun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menghadap pendeta. Upacara sakramen pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar, Sehun dan Baekhyun telah mengucapkan janji suci untuk kehidupan mereka. Setelah keduanya mengucapkan janji di hadapan Tuhan, pendeta mempersilahkan mempelai untuk saling berciuman. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan _chuup_ Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. iringan tepuk tanganpun membuat kedua mempelai tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih bee sudah mau menjadi pasangan hidupku." Bisik Sehun.

"Terimakasih hyung karena mau menerimaku apa adanya." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Sehun.

Sehun memang tidak mengadakan acara pernikahan yang mewah hanya beberapa kerabat dan kenalan saja yang ia undang untuk menghadiri pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Semua yang hadir menikmati pesta kecil yang diadakan oleh kedua mempelai.

"Baekhyun, selamat yaa. Aku harap kamu bisa menjaga Sehun untukku." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu hyung, tenang saja. Sehun hyung juga sudah meceritakan semuanya padaku, dan aku berjanji untuk menjaganya seperti ia menjagaku." Baekhyun tersenyum meski di dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat prihatin dengan kesehatan Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku percayakan semuanya padamu Baek." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Dan lelaki bermata sabit itupun membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Pesta pernikahan merekapun sudah berakhir sejak satu jam lalu. Sehun segera membersihkan dirinya dan ingin beristirahat karena hari ini cukup menguras banyak tanaganya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk di ruang keluarga bersama orangtuanya, Heechul, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka banyak bercerita saling melepaskan rindu.

"Baek, masuklah ke kamarmu. Temani Sehun ini kan malam pengantinmu." ucap Yoona.

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lihaat siapa yang tengah merajuk, kalau begitu Sehun aku ambil yaa biar kau sendiri lagi." sanggah Heechul.

"Ih apaan sih hyung.. Sehun hyung itu sudah menjadi miliku." Baekhyun membuang mukanya sebal.

"Kalau begitu sana temani dia." Minho terkikik.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan menemukan Sehun tengah berbaring di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Hyung.."

"Bee.. Sini sayang."

"Hyung belum tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu bee."

Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan membawa dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Hyung pasti lelah." ucap Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kabar bayi kita? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Sehun membawa tangannya keatas perut Baekhyun "Kau pasti lelah baby, seharian ini belum beristirahat." sambung Sehun.

"Tentu baby dalam keadaan yang baik, sangat baik malah." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bee, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun berbaring menghadap Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Hyung.. emm.. Apakah kita.. mmm.. akan melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Terserah padamu sayang."

...

..

.

TBC or END

.

..

...

Haee gaes masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan story ini?

Maap aku sudah sebulan tidak up karena sibuk dengan kerjaan.

Terimakasih buat yangg sudah review kemarin.

Untuk next chapter bagaimana para reader-nim saja kalau memang ada yang menghendaki chapter ini lanjut silahkan memberikan review apabila reviewnya sudah mencapai target next chap akan langsung aku up.

Buat siders ku tunggu kalian meluangkan waktu untuk memberi masukan hehe.

so TBC or END?

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Part ini berisi adegan NC HunBaek bagi yang tidak berkenan segera scroll kebawah untuk melewati**

 **.**

"Hyung.. emm.. Apakah kita.. mmm.. akan melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Terserah padamu sayang."

Baekhyun merona mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, ternyata memang benar Sehun begitu mencintainya. Bahkan Sehun masih bisa mengatakan semua keputusan berada di tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itupun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengecup dagu milik Sehun.

"Mari kita lakukan hyung." bisiknya pelan membuat Sehun merinding seketika.

"Kau yakin sayang?" Sehun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan

"Tapi pelan-pelan ya hyung agar tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan baby." Baekhyun sedikit memberi peringatan kepada Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tentu sayang, aku juga tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Baby."

Sehun membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar berada di bawahnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun, di luar dugaan Baekhyun ternyata membalas kecupan itu dengan sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Ia menghisap bibir bawah Sehun dengan kuat, dan akhirnya Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman yang terjadipun semakin panas, keduanya saling melilitkan lidah. Sedangkan salah satu tangan Sehun mulai memainkan puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras, ia memilinnya dengan lembut karena tidak mau membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aaaahh..." sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Sehun tetap melancarkan aksinya, tangannya kini turun mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sudah menonjol dan ia mulai memberikan tanda kepemilikan di dada Baekhyun. Tubuh keduanya pun saat ini sudah tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Kau begitu seksi sayang.." Bisik Sehun, semburat merah muncul di pipi yang lebih mungil. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun sambil membawa masuk kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Akhh.." Baekhyun meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa kita hentikan saja?" Sehun menghapus air mata yang lolos di ekor mata Baekhyun. Tetapi lelaki mungil itu menggeleng, ia hanya meminta agar Sehun memberikan waktu pada lubangnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan perlahan, ia mengingat semua permintaan Baekhyun.

"Emmm... aahh..." Baekhyun mendesah cukup keras, melakukan hubungan seks secara perlahan ternyata membuatnya hampir gila. Tangan lentiknya meraih bokong Sehun dan menekannya dengan keras agar penis Sehun bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"aahh.. Kau ingin aku lebih cepat lagi sayang?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sehun pun mulai mempercepat ritmenya, karena ia pun mengalami hal yang serupa begitu tersiksa dengan gerakan yang perlahan belum lagi lubang Baekhyun sangat sempit sehingga membuat Sehun merasa frustrasi. Gerakan Sehun menjadi lebih cepat tangannya pun ia bawa untuk mengocok penis milik Baekhyun, dalam beberapa menit keduanya merasa akan mencapai puncak.

"Aaaakkhh..." Baekhyun dan Sehun mencapai ejakulasi secara bersamaan.

"Terimakasih sayang." Bisik sehun lalu mengecup bibir tipis milik si mungil. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia hanya balik memberi kecupan di bibir Sehun. Karena aktivitas mereka yang cukup melelahkan hari ini setelah menghabiskan malam pertama mereka langsung tidur. Baekhyun tidur di dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sinar matahari mulai mencari celah untuk memasuki kamar milik pengantin baru itu. Baekhyun mulai menggerakan matany, ia merasa perutnya seperti tergoncang. Ia langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan cairan yang membuat perutnya mual. Baekhyun mengalami _morning sickness._ Sehun yang mendengar suara Baekhyun akhirnya terbangun. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencoba memberikan pijatan pada leher Baekhyun.

"Hyung pergilah, ini menjijikan. Hoek.. hoeekk.." Baekhyun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. Kau pendampingku, ingat saat sehat maupun sakit?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai mebersihkan diri keduanya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa lapar setelah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Sehun mulai membuatkan sandwich kesukaan Baekhyun tidak lupa ia juga menyiapkan susu strawberry untuk suami mungilnya. Tetapi saat Baekhyun mencium aroma susu strawberry ia langsung kembali merasa mual.

"Hyung.. jauhkan itu aku tidak mau." Baekhyun menunjuk susu di hadapannya.

"Loh kenapa bee? Bukannya kau paling suka susu strawberry?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

Yoona yang memang sedari tadi sudah bangun mendengat percakapan antara anaknya dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei.. Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Yoona.

"Baekhyun tidak mau susu strawberry bu, baunya tidak enak perut Baekhyun jadi mual." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoona mengerti hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi pada kehamilan usia muda, ia hanya mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Biar ibu ganti, kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Yoona.

"Aku sedang ingin minum jus pisang bu." Yoona terkejut. Baekhyun mengatakan pisang, padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai pisang melihatnya saja ia sudah enggan.

"Biar aku saja yang buatkan bu." sahut Sehun.

Ia memberikan jus pisang buatannya kepada Baekhyun. Mata bulan sabitnya seketika menghilang saat jus pisang itu tiba, senyuman begitu manis tergambar di wajahnya, terlihat Baekhyun sangat begitu senang saat keinginannya dipenuhi.

"Mulai sekarang kalau kau tidak ingin sesuatu atau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mengatakannya dengan baik-baik ya sayang. Jangan seperti tadi, kasian suamimu kalau setiap hari harus mendengar bentakanmu." ucap Yoona.

"Baik bu." Baekhyun tetap berfokus pada jus nya kemudian menatap Sehun. "Maafkan aku hyung."

"Tidak apa-apa bee." jawab Sehun.

...

Kyungsoo dan Heechul harus segera pulang ke korea karena bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak wartawan yang saat ini sedang berburu berita mengenai Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menghilang secara bersamaan. Heechul sudah merasa lebih baik saat melihat Baekhyunnya baik-baik saja, meskipun kini sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuknya bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan tetap merasa bahagia bila Baekhyun bahagia.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang beradu mulut dengan Sehun. Pasalnya Kyungsoo tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun disini dengan Baekhyun, karena ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keduanya.

"Hyung, percayalah aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan sembuh. Aku janji." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hun." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hyung tenang saja, tolong percaya padaku. Kalau ada apa-apa aku pasti akan menghubungimu." tukas Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku menyerah." Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menentang keputusan Sehun dan hari ini ia akan kembali ke Korea bersama dengan Heechul.

Sehun tidak bisa mengantar Heechul dan Kyungsoo ke Bandara, mereka pergi menaiki taksi untuk menuju Bandara. Sedangkan Minho dan Yoona sedang pergi jalan-jalan dan tidak ikut pulang bersama Heechul.

"Hati-hati dijalan hyung." teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau juga jaga kesehatan eoh." ucap Heechul.

"Kalian jangan lupa memberiku kabar bagaimanapun keadaan kalian." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ketus.

"Tentu, kau juga hyung." ucap Sehun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mereka saat taksi yang di naiki oleh manajer mereka bergerak menjauh. Setelah taksi itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hyung hari ini ada jadwal kemoterapi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ada tapi nanti sore. Saat ini aku masih ingin bermanja manja dengamu." Sehun terkekeh sambil mencubit dagu Baekhyu.

"Hyung mesuuummm.." Baekhyun berlari menjauhi Sehun.

"Aku tidak mesum bee" ucap sehun kemudian mengejar Baekhyun.

Kedua pengantin baru itu saat ini sedang menonton sebuah film dari kaset DVD koleksi Sehun. Baekhyun sedari tadi bersikeras ingin menonton film horror, padahal menurut sehun film horror tidak baik untuk seseorang yang tengah mengandung. Tetapi memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu susah di beritahu ia tetap memaksa, dan kini Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ketiak Sehun. Ia sudah berkali-kali menjerit dengan suaranya yang tinggi saat tokoh setan dalam film tersebut muncul. Sehun sudah meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti menonton tetapi ia tetap tidak mau berhenti. Hari berlalu dengan cepat saat mereka menonton film, hingga tiba saatnya untuk Sehun melakukan jadwal kemoterapinya. Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti menonton dan menyuruhnya tidur siang sementara Sehun pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang berganti pakaian, badan atletis milik pria berkulit pucat itu kini sudah sedikit menghilang. Badannya terlihat semakin kurus membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. Ia ingin bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk Sehun, dan menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk menjaga Sehun sampai sembuh.

"Hyung.." panggil Baekhyun

"Ada apa bee?" Sehun membalas panggilan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ikut ke Rumah Sakit, boleh yaa? Please.. Aku jenuh di rumah terus." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang, mendapat perlakuan tersebut Sehun mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Di rumah saja yaa. Hyung tidak akan lama, sebentar lagi juga kan ayah dan ibu pulang." Sehun mencoba mencari alasan agar Baekhyun tidak ikut. Karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya merasakan kesakitan yang begitu saat melakukan kemoterapi.

"Tapi hyung.. Aku tidak mau di rumah. Pokoknya aku ingin ikut! Tidak ada penolakan!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyunpun akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut, tapi dengan satu syarat." Sehun mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau nanti pergi ke dokter kandungan saat aku melakukan kemoterapi, periksakan baby di dalam sana. Aku ingin mengetahui berapa usianya." ucap Sehun. Baekhyun sejenak terdiam mencerna dengan baik semua kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari bibir Sehun, ucapan Sehun benar adanya selama ini ia bahkan tidak tau sudah berapa lama makhluk di dalam tubuhnya itu tumbuh.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang seputih susu membuat Sehun gemas melihatnya.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, ia ingin Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang jalan. Karena ini kali pertama Sehun membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumah setelah satu minggu mereka tinggal di Amerika. Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela sambil bersenandung kecil, suaranya begitu merdu. Sehun yakin bahwa suami mungilnya kini tengah merindukan pekerjaannya menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Suaramu indah bee, bisakah bernyanyi lebih keras?" Sehun mengusak surai madu si mungil

"Hyung mau mendengarnya?" matanya berubah berbinar saat menatap Sehun.

"Tentu." ucap Sehun mantap. Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu terakhir yang ia bawakan untuk mengisi sebuah soundtrack drama.

 _안녕 내게 다가와_  
 _수줍은 향기를 안겨 주던 너_

 _희미한 꿈속에서_  
 _눈이 부시도록 반짝였어_

 _설레임에 나도 모르게_  
 _한발두발 네게 다가가_  
 _너의 곁에 남아_

 _너의 미소에 내 마음이 녹아내려_  
 _눈이 마주쳤을땐_  
 _두근거려_

 _oh~ 너의 가슴에 내 미소를 기억해줘_  
 _하루에도 몇번씩_  
 _생각해줘_

 _oh~ 너에게 하고 싶은 그 말_  
 _you`re beautiful_

Sehun begitu menikmati suara merdu milik Baekhyun, sungguh suara itu bisa menenangkan hati semua orang. Bahkan makhluk di dalam perut Baekhyun pun ikut menikmati suara merdu Baekhyun.

"Hyung, baby bergerak setiap kali aku bernyanyi." Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang.

"Benarkah? coba kau bernyanyi lagi sayang." Sehun meletakan tangan kanannya di atas perut Baekhyun saat kekasihnya itu melanjutkan menyanyi. Dan benar makhluk di dalam sana bergerak, Sehun bisa merasakannya dengan tangannya sungguh luar biasa.

...

Setelah puas bermain-main Irene berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah ayahnya. Ia ingin memastikan perihal perjodohannya dengan Chanyeol, dan melihat sejauh mana persipan ayahnya untuk pernikahan ia dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah mobil mewah telah menunggu Irene saat keluar dari sebuah bar.

"Silahkan masuk nona." ucap pria berjas.

Irene masuk kedalam mobil itu, sang supir segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menembus gelapnya malam. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang membawa Irene tiba di rumah yang cukup besar. Irene keluar dari mobil saat salah satu dari penjaga rumah itu membukakan pintu mobil yang dinaiki oleh Irene.

"Dimana ayah?" tanya Irene.

"Tuan sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya." jawab penjaga tersebut.

Irene memasuki rumah ayahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kerja milik ayahnya. Ia tersenyum licik saat akan mengetuk pintu kamar kerja milik ayahnya.

 _tok..tok..tok.._

"Masuklah!" suara di dalam sana menjawab. Irene membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dengan cepat, kemudian berlari kearah ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku berhasil ayah." ucap Irene girang.

"Kau memang putri ayah yang paling pintar." ucap Shindong.

 _Pagi harinya..._

Chanyeol sudah berusaha menghubungi ayahnya yang saat ini sedang berada diluar negeri tetapi ponsel ayahnya selalu saja sibuk. Sekalinya tersambung yang mengangkat adalah sekertaris pribadi ayahnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memberi tahu ayahnya perihal perjodohan dirinya dengan Irene seperti permintaan gadis itu. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Irene, karena ia merasa Irene bisa di percaya. Ia juga sudah menceritakan mengenai rencana Irene kepada Jongin, akan tetapi Jongin berkata jangan terlalu mempercayai Irene. Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk mengikuti aturan main yang di buat oleh Irene. Saat ia berusaha untuk menghubungi ayahnya lagi, sebuah panggilan masuk muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _"Halo" Jawab Chanyeol._

 _"Yeol, bisakah kau ke kantor sekarang? Disini banyak sekali wartawan mereka mengatakan ingin mewawancaraimu, untuk mendengar penjelasan darimu bahwa kau dan Baekhyun tidak dalam sebuah hubungan." suara di sebrang sana terdengar cemas._

 _"Apa? Bagimana bisa? Bukannya kau sudah mengurus mereka semua agar tidak membuat berita seperti itu lagi?" Suara Chanyeol meninggi._

 _"Memang, waktu itu semua sudah aku atasi bahkan beberapa yang membuat berita tersebut sudah aku minta untuk tutup mulut, tetapi entah dari mana datangnya mereka semua. Seperti ada yang memberikan asumsi baru kepada mereka." Jongin mengutarakan isi pikirannya._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke kantor. Kau tangani dulu mereka semua." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan._

Chanyeol berteriak dengan keras sesaat setelah memutuskan panggilan dengan Jongin. Mengapa masalah selalu menghampirinya mulai dari kemunculan ibunya? Sebelumnya hidup Chanyeol begitu tentram dan damai, bahkan urusan pekerjaan pun tidak pernah sampai membuatnya stress.

Chanyeol tiba di kantornya dalam beberapa menit, sepanjang perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangannya untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Di lobby tadi ia melihat banyak sekali wartawan yang menunggu kedatangannya, hingga ia harus berjalan dengan cepat agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Jongin sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Chanyeol langsung mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Jongin.

"Aku bingung, tadi salah satu dari mereka menunjukan fotomu sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun di dalam mobil. Kalian berdua sedang berciuman." jawab Jongin.

"APA?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti mereka mendapatkan foto itu darimana, sepertinya selama ini ada yang memata-matai kau." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Sialan! Baiklah kalau begitu bawa masuk mereka semua ke auditorium. Aku akan meluruskan semuanya." Chanyeol menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Baik. Tapi ingat jangan sampai kau salah bicara, lupakan sejenak perasaanmu. Karena bila kau salah bicara nama baik perusahaan akan hancur." Jongin memberi peringatan agar Chanyeol lebih berhati-hati.

"Pasti, kau tenang saja terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku." ucap Chanyeol.

Semua wartawan sudah berada di dalam ruang auditorium, mereka menantikan kedatanganan Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertukar pertanyaan mengenai rumor yang beredar antara Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun, tetapi salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa itu bukan hanya rumor melainkan sebuah kenyataan. Dan ia meyakinkan pada wartawan yang lain bahwa foto yang ia bawa itu adalah asli bukan hasil rekayasa piksel.

Chanyeol masuk ruang auditorium di temani oleh sekertarisnya. Ia segera menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

"Selamat pagi semua." sapa Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi."Jawab para wartawan.

"Mengapa Baekhyun keluar dari agensi secara tiba-tiba?" salah satu dari mereka memberikan pertanyaan tanpa aba-aba.

"Baiklah saya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, saya ingin menjelaskan perihal keluarnya Baekhyun dari perusahaan kami. Baekhyun keluar dari agensi kami karena harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan dimana ia bersekolah karena itu menjadi hak pribadi Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan perusahaan kami, ia mengundurkan diri secara baik-baik. Bahkan saat ini ia bersama dengan keluarganya sudah tidak tinggal di Korea." Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan.

"Bagaimana anda tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan keluarga sudah tidak berada di Korea?" tanya salah satu dari wartawan itu.

"Tentu kami mengetahui karena hubungan kerjasama kami berakhir dengan baik-baik, saat Baekhyun mengundurkan diri ia telah memperlihatkan jadwal keberangkatannya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana anda menjelaskan tentang foto ini?" seorang wanita menunjukan foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman.

"Mengapa anda mencium seorang laki-laki?" tambah seseorang di samping wanita itu.

"Benarkah anda menjalin hubungan dengan idol dalam naungan anda sendiri?" sambung wartawan lainnya.

"Apakah kepergian Baekhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua?" pertanyaan lain pun ikut keluar dari bibir mereka.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum agar terlihat lebih rileks di hadapan para wartawan.

"Saya akan menjelaskan dengan perlahan mohon anda semua bisa mendengarkan baik-baik ini akan menjadi penjelasan saya yang terakhir kalinya. Mengenai foto yang anda tunjukan kepada saya itu memang benar kami berada dalam satu mobil yang sama karena kebetulan saat itu saya tidak sengaja melihatnya tengah berjalan sendirian sehingga saya mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Kemudian untuk ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi, yang saya lihat dari foto yang anda tunjukan itu hanya dari sisi samping dan memang kalau dilihat angel kami seperti itu terlihat berciuman karena saat itu saya sedang berbicara mengenai perkerjaan dengan Baekhyun. Jadi saya tegaskan sekali lagi foto itu benar adanya tetapi tidak dengan ciumannya, lalu saya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan idol di bawah naungan perusahaan kami. Dan untuk kepergian Baekhyun tadi sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya. Saya rasa itu semua sudah cukup jelas. Saya undur diri, selamat siang." Chanyeol segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang auditorium. Sedangkan Jongin tetap tinggal disana untuk membawa keluar semua wartawan itu.

...

Baekhyun dan Sehun menuju bagian yang menangani kandungan setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Sehun hanya mengantarkan Baekhyun kesana kemudian meninggalkannya untuk kemoterapi. Ia membantu mendaftarkan Baekhyun dan mengambil nomor antrian untuk pemeriksaan. Beberapa pasien yang berada disana melihat mereka dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat mereka pasangan yang masih sangat muda belum lagi Baekhyun masih terlihat seperti di bawah umur.

"Hyung.. mengapa mereka menatap kita seperti itu?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sangat cantik sayang, mereka iri terhadapmu." Sehun terkekeh, ia mencoba untuk membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

"Ish aku kan laki-laki, aku ini tampan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang melihatnya gemas ingin menarik bibir itu.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Sekarang kau duduk disana menunggu antrian, kalau misalnya nanti ada yang berlaku buruk padamu segera panggil aku, ponselku selalu aktif." Sehun tidak bisa berlama-lama karena jadwal kemoterapinya sudah hampir tiba.

"Yaah.. Baiklah kalo begitu. Hyung baik-baik yaa disana, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai aku akan segera menemui hyung." ucap Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang masih kosong, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan ibu-ibu di sekitarnya. Hingga seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Hello." Sapa wanita itu.

"Oh hello." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Apakah nona akan memeriksakan kandungan juga disini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Nona? Maksudnya aku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya dirimu." Jawab wanita itu.

"Maaf tante, Baekhyun laki-laki jadi jangan panggil Baekhyun nona." Baekhyun sedikit tidak suka.

"Oh maaf, saya tidak tau. Tunggu kau laki-laki? Lalu untuk apa kau berada di klinik kandungan?" wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan terus membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Bukan urusan tante, memangnya salah kalau anak laki-laki ada disini? Tidak kan? Jadi tante tidak usah nanya-nanya Baekhyun terus. Baekhyun ga ngerti." ucap Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun memilih untuk mendengarkan musik menggunakan headset sambil menunggu dirinya di panggil. Ia tidak mau ada tante-tante yang seperti tadi bertanya banyak hal padanya. Karena jujur saja Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi pada dirinya. Waktu sudah berlalu selama 30 menit akhirnya Baekhyun di panggil untuk memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Seorang perawat menemaninya masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan dan mempersilahkan duduk di hadapan dokter.

"Selamat siang Baekhyun Byun." ucap dokter tersebut.

"Siang dokter." jawab Baekhyun.

"Disini tertulis kau akan memeriksakan kandungan benar?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Iya dok, mmm.. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tau apakah benar Baekhyun mengandung, soalnya waktu itu yang mengatakan Baekhyun sedang mengandung itu Sehun hyung. Ia mengatakan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun bilang bahwa ada baby di dalam sini padahal Baekhyun kan laki-laki." Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu biar saya periksa dulu ya, silahkan kau berbaring disana." Dokter membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di atas kasur pemeriksaan.

Dokter tersebut meminta Baekhyun untuk menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat perut Baekhyun yang membuncit. Ia kemudian memeriksanya menggunakan stetoskop, di arahkannya stetoskop itu diatas perut buncit Baekhyun. Dokter tersebut sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, ia mendengar detak jantung dari dalam perut Baekhyun. Untuk memastikan hasil pemeriksaannya dokterpun meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan USG. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengikuti arahan dari dokter.

Baekhyun merasa geli saat perutnya diolesi cairan seperti gel, ia terkikik dan meminta dokter untuk berhenti mengolesi perutnya. Lalu dokter tersebut mulai menggerakan alat USG diatas perut Baekhyun, ia memperhatikan tampilan yang ada di layar. Dan memang benar ternyata Baekhyun tengah mengandung, jika dilihat dari perkembangannya kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki usia 16 minggu.

"Baekhyun, lihatlah itu bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu." Dokter menunjuk layar di sampingnya.

"Benarkah? Yang mana dokter, Baekhyun tidak melihat apa-apa hanya banyangan saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"LIhat baik-baik, ia akan bergerak saat saya menggesernya." Baekhyun memperhatikan layar itu dengan seksama, matanya seketika membola saat melihat gambarnya begerak.

"Oh jadi itu baby dok?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk gambar gumpalan yang berbentuk seperti buah manga bagi Baekhyun.

"Iya betul sekali, itu adalah baby usianya sekarang sudah memasuki 16 minggu." Jawab dokter tersebut.

"16 minggu? Berarti 4 bulan ya dok?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memastikan.

"Iya betul." Ucap sang dokter.

Akhirnya pemeriksaan kandungan Baekhyun pun selesai. Dokter tadi sangat baik menurut Baekhyun, meskipun ia baru pertama kali menangani kasus seperti Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun sangat senang ternyata benar di perutnya ada makhluk hidup yang akan menjadi bagian dalam dirinya.

"Terimakasih dokter, sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun memberikan salam dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jaga kesehatan ya." Sang dokter tersenyum dengan ramah.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan meraih ponsel di saku celananya. Ia bermaksud untuk menghubungi Sehun, dan memberi tahu bahwa pemeriksaannya sudah selesai dan ia akan menghampiri Sehun. Tetapi belum sempat ia melakukan panggilan, suara di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Di dalam sini benar-benar ada baby, usianya sudah 16 minggu hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ah aku senang mendengarnya, apakah dia sehat?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tadi dokter bilang baby sangat sehat, pertumbuhannya pun berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Syukurlaah. Mari sekarang kita pulang." Sehun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

TBC

.

..

…

Yeaay update, NC hunbaek kurang hot biarin. Baekhyun hotnya kalau sama Chanyeol aja.

 **Big thanks to :**

 **milkybaek, Menis Byun, Pcyrealwife, Nurfadillah, LyWoo, Fsaufika, Parkbaexh614, mamamiyeol, Park Claudy.**

 **So TBC or END? Please review :)**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


	10. Chapter 10

.

Sehun menanyakan bagaimana kabar bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun karena ia ingat beberapa hari lalu perut Baekhyun terbentur. Dan maksud Sehun mengajukan Baekhyun untuk memeriksakan kandungannya tidak lain agar Baekhyun percaya bahwa di dalam sana ada makhluk yang hidup. Ia juga sengaja membawa Baekhyun pada dokter kandungan yang baru. Sehun hanya takut bahwa Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia membohongi lelaki mungil itu, ia juga tahu betul usia kandungan baekhyun. Hanya saja selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar langsung mengenai kandungannya. Sehun begitu bahagia ketika melihat Baekhyun terus bersenandung saat perjalanan pulang. Kebahagiaan Baekhyun sudah membuat Sehun senang tidak ada hal yang lain yang lebih baik selain melihat kekasih hati bahagia.

"Hyung bagaimana tadi kemoterapi ya?" tanya Baekhyun saat memasuki rumah.

"Berjalan seperti biasanya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Apakah itu sakit hyung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Lebih menyakitkan saat tidak bertemu denganmu bee." Sehun mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Dasar tukang gombal." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mumpung masih bisa bee." ucapan Sehun menyentak Baekhyun seketika.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hyung." Baekhyun menangis, begitu menyakitkan mendengar hal seperti akan di tinggal mati.

Sehun menepikan mobil yang dicintainya dan memeluk tubuh mungil suaminya, mencoba untuk menenangkan si mungil yang menangis karena ucapannya "maafkan aku ya, aku janji tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi". Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun.

...

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kepergian Baekhyun, dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Irene. Chanyeol sudah melewati banyak hal setelah kepergian Baekhyun, mulai dari pekerjaannya yang terganggu, kehilangan beberapa saham, dan media yang tidak henti-hentinya mencari berita mengenai Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan altar menunggu pengantin perempuan datang. Berbagai macam pikiran datang menghampiri Chanyeol, ia ingat betul ucapan Jongin dan ayahnya bahwa jangan terlalu percaya dengan Irene. Tetapi rencana yang di buat Irene itu sangat detail. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa akan ada beberapa orang yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka untuk menghancurkannya dan menculik Irene. Kemudian disaat kegaduhan itu berlangsung Chanyeol berkesempatan untuk membawa ibunya pergi dari sana, karena Irene mengatakan bahwa Shindong akan kalang kabut mencarinya.

Mempelai perempuan berjalan dengan anggun bersama dengan sang ayah, Chanyeol melihat kearah mereka. Sungguh Irene terlihat sangat cantik tetapi bagi Chanyeol kecantikan Irene tidak bisa mengalahkan pesona Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tersenyum layaknya orang yang tengah bahagia.

"Jagalah putriku." Shindong memberikan tangan Irene kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saat pendeta itu akan memulai upacara sakramen pernikahan terdengar suara benda jatuh dengan sangat keras. Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara, beberapa orang dengan badan yang besar berjalan kearah pengantin. Dengan sigap para penjaga menghalau orang-orang tersebut. Tetapi mereka tidak berhasil menghalangi para pria berbadan besar itu. Salah satu dari lelaki yang berbadan besar itu berhasil mendekati Irene dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah orang tuanya, dan meraih tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Shindong bersama dengan para pengawalnya sudah berdiri di pintu depan menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Bukannya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana tetapi sekarang ia bersama kedua orang tuanya terjebak.

"Kau tidak akan pergi sebelum menikahi putriku." sesaat setelah Shindong berkata demikan munculah beberapa orang berbadan kekar lainnya. Mereka semua menyerang para pengawal yang menghalangi Chanyeol dan orang tuanya. Perkelahian pun terjadi, Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membantu tetapi kedua orang tuanya melarang.

"Chan, kemari.." terdengar suara Jongin dari dalam mobil. Chanyeol yang mendengar dan melihat jongin segera berlari bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Shindong merasa kepalanya akan pecah ketika putrinya terus mengomel sepanjang waktu dan menyalahkannya. Irene menyalahkan karena pengawal dari Shindong tidak bisa menghalangi kepergian Chanyeol. Dan akibatnya pernikahan mereka gagal. Padahal sudah susah payah Irene meyakinkan Chanyeol mengenai rencananya itu. Tetapi bukan Irene namanya kalau tidak punya rencana lain.

" _Tu_ _nggu saja chanyeol. Kau akan menjadi miliku."_ batin Irene.

...

Perut Baekhyun semakin membesar, lelaki mungil itu menjadi sedikit kesusahan untuk bergerak. Usia kandungannya sekarang menginjak 35 minggu. Baekhyun selalu di limpahi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang oleh suaminya setiap hari. Tidak ada hari tanpa canda tawa dari pasangan itu.

"Hyuuuungg..." rengek Baekhyun

"Ada apa sayang?" Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi mengalihkan atensinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Perutku gatal sekali hyung." raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat kesal.

"Jangan di garuk sayang, nanti perutmu akan berbekas." Sehun mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Namanya gatal ya harus di garuk. Kalau di diamkan gatalnya tidak akan hilang tau." Baekhyun merasa semakin kesal.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Garuk saja sana sekalian pake garpu agar gatalnya cepat hilang." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura marah.

"Hyung jahaaaat. PAKE GARPU? hyung pikir perutku apaan hah?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Makanya nurut sama suami tuh jangan melawan terus." Sehun pun akhirnya mengusap perut Baekhyun dengan lembut mencoba membantu menghilangkan gatal yang suami mungilnya rasakan. Baekhyun yang melihatnya benar-benar merasa bahagia, sungguh Sehun memang sudah memenangkan hati Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun baru saja memejamkan matanya di dalam dekapan suami yang begitu mencintainya. Ia tersenyum dalam tidur membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Sehun mengamati setiap pahatan indah yang terukir di wajah Baekhyun, ingin rasanya bisa bersama lelaki mungil itu dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tahu sekuat apapun ia berusaha penyakit yang sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya tidak mundah untuk di sembuhkan, bahkan hasilnya dari hari ke hari semakin menurun. Ia takut membuat Baekhyun terluka saat mengetahui pengobatan yang ia jalani tidak mengalami perkembangan.

Sehun berencanan untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat. Bukan hanya untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Tetapi juga ia ingin memastikan informasi yang ia dapatkan mengenai Chanyeol dari beberapa orang suruhannya. Baekhyun hanya mengalami salah paham yang dipicu oleh ketidakjujuran Chanyeol saat ia akan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang entah itu siapa. Bagaimanapun Sehun merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun karena memanfaatkan situasi Baekhyun yang sedang cemburu buta dan membuatnya jauh dari orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Bahkan Sehun yang meminta Baekhyun untuk memutuskan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu telah mengkhianati Baekhyun.

Sehun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti Baekhyun, setiap senyuman yang Baekhyun berikan padanya terkadang memberikan rasa sakit. Ia mencintai Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun tidak. Baekhyun hanya menyayanginya karena selalu ada disaat Baekhyun merasa kesepian.

"Bersabarlah kalian akan bertemu dengan orang yang seharusnya ada untuk kalian, maafkan aku membuat kalian jauh dari orang itu."Batin Sehun tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi bulat milik Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit terganggu.

...

Beberapa bulan berlalu tetapi Irene dan Shindong tetap meneror Chanyeol, ini bukan karena harta yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Tetapi karena Irene yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta kepada Chanyeol sejak pertama mereka membuat kesepakan dengan beberapa pegawai di perusahaan Chanyeol.

Irene berencana untuk membuat perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin sekarang mengalami penurunan saham, sehingga mau tidak mau Chanyeol akan meminta bantuan kepadanya. Irene bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenginan ayahnya yang ingin menguasai perusahan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mau melakukannya akan aku bayar 10x lipat dari yang kau terima saat bekerja dengan Chanyeol?" wanita berkulit pucat itu menatap nyalang pada lawan biacaranya.

"Ta..tapi.. saya tidak berani Nona. Maaf.." Wendy menolak tawaran kerjasama dari Irene.

"Hah! BODOH kau! Lakukan atau keluargamu akan berada dalam bahaya." Irene mengancam Wendy, karena memang Wendy yang saat ini memegang semua jadwal yang harus dihadiri oleh Chanyeol. Wendy adalah sekertaris pribadi Chanyeol.

"Maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa silahkan cari orang lain saja yang mau bekerja dengan anda. Saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati atasan saya." Wendy yang tadinya merasa gugup pun akhirnya bersikap tegas, melontarkan ucapan penolakan dan segera meninggalkan wanita di hadapannya.

Irene menggeram menahan amarah, baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam, kehilangan satu jalan masih banyak jalan yang lain untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Saat Irene hendak keluar dari cafe tidak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah sialan.." umpat Irene.

"Maafkan saya nona." Lelaki dihadapannya membungkuk berkali-kali. Irene merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki itu.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Irene membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah wanita yang berada di hadapannya. "Ah benar, kau Kyungsoo." Lanjut Irene.

...

Chanyeol sekarang tengah sibuk menyiapkan beberapa hal untuk boy grup baru yang akan debut. Begitu banyak persiapan yang dibutuhkan oleh boy grup tersebut, meskipun Chanyeol adalah pimpinan di perusahaannya tetapi ia tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu berinteraksi dengan idol dibawah naungannya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah anak asuhannya berlatih dance, mereka terlihat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Terlebih ada salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki paras dan perilaku yang hampir sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Okay teman-teman, aku ingin mendengar perkenalan kalian bagaimana." ucap Chanyeol. Para member boy grup melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk.

"we are one EXO imnida." para member serempak memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah kalian memaukau." Chanyeol bertepuk tangan. "Silahkan lanjutkan kembali latihan kalian, kalau kalian membutuhkan apa-apa bisa langsung menghubungi sekertarisku." Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan ruang latihan mereka.

"Terimakasih Tuan." jawab Baixian yang merupakan vokalis utama di boy grup tersebut karena belum ada leader yang di tunjuk. Chanyeol membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman membuat Baixian merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya ia tersenyum, mengingat tingkah manis semua anak asuhnya. Hal tersebut membantunya untuk sedikit melupakan sakit kepergian Baekhyun. Ia belum menyerah untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia masih mengupayakan segala cara agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun, termasuk meminta mata-mata Sehun untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

Ia membuka beberapa berkas yang harus di tanda tangani. Dalam berkas-berkas tersebut terselip sebuah catatan yang bertuliskan bahwa perusahaannya akan segera hancur. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya meremas catatan tersebut.

"Wendy.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Wendy sopan.

"Kau yang meletakan berkas-berkas ini dimejaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya tuan, apa ada yang salah?" Wendy sedikit ketakutan.

"Lain kali hati-hati saat memeriksa berkas jangan sampai ada yang seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjukan catatan di tangannya pada Wendy.

"Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak tau kalau ada yang seperti ini terselip. Lain kali saya akan lebih hati-hati." Wendy membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah, kembali bekerja. Aku akan pulang lebih awal ada hal yang harus aku urus. Kau bisa menghubungiku apabila terjadi sesuatu yang mendesak." ucap Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan." Wendy meninggalkan ruangan Chaneyol. Ia meremas kertas catatan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa ini pasti kerjaan wanita yang bernama Irene agar dirinya kehilangan kepercayaan dari atasannya.

...

Baekhyun sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan masak di dapur, ia saat ini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Baekhyun bersenandung kecil, membuat bayi di dalam perutnya melonjak. Ia tersenyum, mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Kau begitu senang didalam sana, ayahmu juga selalu senang saat mendengarku bernyanyi." ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun, ia mendengar dengan jelas yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Meskipun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ucapan itu di tujukan padanya, tetapi disisi lain "ayah" yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Dor.." Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah.. hyung.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai? Cepatlah, aku sudah kelaparan." Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Sebentaaaar lagi hyung, tunggu saja di meja makan. okaay~~~" Baekhyun mendorong Sehun agar kembali ke meja makan.

Sehun pun akhirnya menurut dan duduk menunggu Baekhyun. Hidup dengan Baekhyun sangat membahagiakan, bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa sisa umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha bersikap seperti biasa saat melihat Baekhyun membawa makanan ke meja makan.

"Ayo kita makan hyung.." ajak Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua menyantap sarapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun terlalu asik dengan makanannya, sedangkan Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh, Sehun memanggil namanya. Sudah sejak lama saat Sehun memanggil nama Baekhyun, biasanya ia menggunakan panggilan sayang.

"Iya hyung." Baekhyun menatap penuh perhatian pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke korea mengunjungi orang tuamu?" tawar Sehun.

"Tapi hyung bilang kita tidak akan pernah kembali ke korea, hyung bilang kita akan terus tinggal disini." Baekhyun mencoba memikirkan alasan Sehun mengajaknya ke Korea.

"Iya, tapi apa kau tidak rindu orang tuamu. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku urus juga disana. Bagaimana?" Sehun kembali menawarkan kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat berpikir dan menangguk ragu.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

 _hai gaess maafkan aku sempat menghilang dari his fault, sejujurnya aku kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini._

 _setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali ide._

 _maaf bagi yang menunggu._

 _TBC or END? pleaseleave review :)_

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan melihat perkembangan para traine terlebih mereka yang hendak debut dalam waktu dekat. Ia mencoba untuk selalu profesional setiap harinya, Baekhyun sekarang bukan lagi menjadi prioritas utama bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanyalah masa lalu yang indah berujung menyakitkan tanpa arah. Chanyeol sekarang harus lebih berhati-hati dan memperhatikan kemajuan perusahaannya, apalagi ia telah mengetahui bahwa ada pihak yang menginginkan perusahaan yang susah payah di bangun oleh ia dan ayahnya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi mengenai Baekhyun." ucap Jongin saat mereka hendak pergi makan siang.

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatannya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara datar.

"Kehamilannya semakin besar, ia juga terlihat baik-baik saja begitu menurut informan yang bekerja pada Sehun." jawab Jongin.

"Syukurlah. Jongin tolong kembalilah bekerja sebagai sekertarisku, aku tidak menyukai saudara perempuanmu itu. Meskipun ia terlihat berpotensi, tetapi aku tidak bisa leluasa dengannya." Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Baekhyun.

"Tetapi.."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan pekerjaanku padamu, aku tidak akan lalai, aku berjanji. Jadi maukah kau kembali?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan pekerjaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti enggan melanjutkan hidup semenjak kepergian bocah itu." Akhirnya Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak! Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku tanpa Baekhyun. Aku cukup tenang apabila ia selalu sehat. Aku akan menyelamatkan perusahaanku yang sedang dikejar ular berbisa. Kumohon kembalilah." Chanyeol mengusak surainya frustrasi.

"Hmm. Baiklah, tetapi apa yang harus aku katakan pada Wendy?" Jongin pun menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi di lain sisi juga ia mengkhawatirkan sepupunya.

"Tenang saja, akan aku pindahkan ia kebagian lain, ia tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaan." Chanyeol memberikan solusi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin hanya mengikuti tanpa membantah.

Semenjak rencana pernikahan pura-pura Chanyeol dengan Irene, Jongin merasa Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol terjebak dengan wanita iblis itu. Beruntung Jongin selalu mengambil langkah cepat sehingga bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya, dan memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Selama waktu makan siang Chanyeol membahas beberapa trainee yang saat ini menarik perhatiannya pada Jongin. Ia mengatakan bahwa trainee yang saat ini lebih berpotensi sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendebutkan mereka. Jongin tersenyum melihat sedikit perubahan pada diri Chanyeol. Jongin percaya bahwa sahabatnya itu akan berubah seperti yang tadi di katakan. Memang salah ketika Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol saat sahabatnya terpuruk, tetapi itu ternyata pilihan yang tepat.

...

"Lihatlah, bukankah suaranya begitu lembut dan wajahnya tampak begitu manis?" Chanyeol menunjukan rekaman video boy grup yang akan debut bulan depan.

"Ah jadi mereka yang kau katakan berpontensi?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Benar, dan lihatlah pria mungil ini menggemaskan bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk salah satu anggota boy grup tersebut.

"Tunggu, ia terlihat tidak asing. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya." Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Gotcha! Dia terlihat seperti Baekhyun. Karenanya aku bisa sedikit melupakan kepergian Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Jangan lagi Chanyeol!" Jongin memperingatkan.

"Tenang Jong, aku tidak akan gegabah seperti dulu. Aku hanya menyukai perilakunya, cukup memberiku hiburan." Chanyeol tau maksud ucpan Jongin.

"Syukurlah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau jatuh di lubang yang sama." ucap Jongin.

Mereka melanjutkan melihat video trainee yang lainnya. Jongin setuju dengan pendpat Chanyeol, anak asuh baru Leoy Ent. memang memiliki potensi yang menjanjkan. Saat mereka tengah mengamati satu demi persatu kekurangan yang masih harus di tingkatkan para trainee ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Kemudian munculah gadis cantik dari balik pintu.

"Permisi Tuan, anda memanggil saya?" tanya Wendy dengan sopan.

"Ah benar, kemarilah." Chanyeol meminta Wendy untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin.

"Apa ada masalah tuan?" Wendy mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Jongin juga ada disana.

"Tidak ada. Begini Wendy, aku bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Kinerjamu sebagai sekertarisku cukup baik, hanya saja aku menginginkan Jongin yang menajdi sekertarisku. Kamu sudah bersahabat cukup lama seperti yang kau tahu. Jadi untuk sekarang kau akan aku pindahkan ke bagian Public Relation." Ucapan Chanyeol cukup tegas, membuat Wendy tidak mampu untuk membantah. Wendy hanya melirik sepupunya dengan tataan sinis.

"Oh begitu, baiklah Tuan terimakasih. Maaf apabila selama saya menjadi sekertaris anda, saya melakukan kesalahan." Wendy tidak percaya Chanyoel memindahkannya dengan begitu mudah, selama ini ia sudah bekerja dengan sepenuh hati agar kinerjanya menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia kembali ketempat seharusnya ia berada.

Wendy keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan menelan kekecewaan. Ia tidak percaya sepupunya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Padahal Jongin sempat mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan kembali bekerja pada Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari Wendy mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras merasakan amarah yang kini tengah menguasainya. Kemudian, ia meraih ponsel yang berada di meja tempat ia bekerja dan mencari nama seseorang lalu melakukan sebuah panggian.

...

Kyungsoo tengah menyiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan oleh Sehun, beberapa hari lalu Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea. Entah alasan apa yang membawa pria berkulit putih itu kembali, tetapi Kyungsoo akui ia cukup senang saat Sehun mengatakan akan ke Korea. Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk melihat situasi bandara pada hari ia berangkat dari Amerika.

Ia pun tahu bahwa Sehun akan membawa serta Baekhyun. Sehingga ia pun sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sengaja membeli apartemen baru untuk tempat tinggal Sehun dan Baekhyun. Apartemen itu pun sudah dipastikan berisi orang-orang kaya yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk memperhatikan siapa saja yang tinggal disana.

Tak lupa Kyungsoo pun memberi peralatan bayi dan menatanya di apartemen tersebut, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan. Tetapi ia belum memberitahu keluarga Baekhyun, ia hanya memberitahu Heechul bahwa BAekhyun akan kembali hari ini. Sehingga Heechul pun membantu pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah semua situasi telah aman?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bandara selama beberapa hari ini aman, tidak ada jadwal idol bepergian sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berada disana." jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah jika begitu, mereka akan tiba esok hari. Tolong hyung mengawasi situasi disana dan jadwal para idol ataupun artis." pinta Kyungso.

"Tentu, kau tenang saja. Kau persiapkan saja tempat tinggal mereka. Aku akan mengawasi sampai mereka tiba ke apartemen dengan selamat tanpa ada yang tahu." ucap Heechul dengan mantap.

"Baiklah. Ku tutup telponnya hyung. See you." Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan mereka.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya kasar. Semenjak pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan Irene ia merasa akan ada permasalahan yang cukup rumit. Irene memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberikan kontak Sehun padanya. Kyungsoo tahu sifat asli Irene, ia sangat ambisius dengan tujuannya. Wanita itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kenyataan bahwa wanita itu tahu Sehun telah menikah dengan Baekhyunpun tidak bisa disepelekan, wanita itu mengancam akan membuka rahasia Sehun dan Baekhyun pada media jika ia tidak memberikan kontak Sehun.

Kyungsoo berencana untuk memberi tahu Sehun ketika pria berkulit putih itu kembali ke Korea. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Sehun, tetapi ia juga belum menemukan jalan keluar dari hal tersebut.

 _Di sisi lain..._

"Ah ternyata mereka kembali. Tunggu permainanku akan segera berlangsung." ucap wanita berwajah dingin.

Wanita itu melirik ponselnya terdapat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Ia menyeringai, ia merasa takdir tengah berpihak padanya. Begitu banyak berita mengejutkan yang mampu membuat segala usahanya berjalan dengan lancar.

...

Chanyeol begitu menikmati penampilan beberapa trainee. Hari ini ia melakukan penilaian dadakan secara langsung. Ia sudah cukup mengamati dari beberapa video, ia ingin melihat sejauh mana persiapan para trainee. Chanyeol di dampingi oleh Jongin dan beberapa pelatih vkal maupun dance melakukan penilaian pada para trainee.

Chanyeol berencana untuk mendebutkan dua boy grup dari perusahaannya. Ia telah mengetahui sejauh mana persiapan boy grup yang kemarin mengenalkan diri sebagai EXO, nama EXO mereka gunakan karena mereka merasa sangat bangga bisa satu agensi dengan EXO. Hari ini mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk perkenalan dengan nama boy grup mereka sendiri. Boy grup itu pun harus memiliki seorang leader, mereka harus memilikinya saat penilaian berlangsung.

Chanyeol melakukan penilaian terhadap boy grup MXM terlebih dahulu, ia mempeerhatikan dengan sungguh saat MXM tampil. Meski tak sebaik boy grup yang kemarin tetapi penampilan dari MXM cukup memukau. Beberapa pelatih vokal maupun dancepun mengatakan MXM sudah cukup baik, hanya tinggal meningkatkan beberapa hal lagi.

Kini tiba saatnya boy grup CXB yang disana terdaat Baixian. Chanyeol tersenyum saat mereka mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing, mereka kembali membawakan lagu terbaru milik EXO. Chanyeol begitu menikmati penampilan mereka, Ia dan para pelatih memberikan beberapa masukan.

"Baiklah, CXB siapa leader kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya.." Baixian mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, coba kenalkan diri kalian." pinta Chanyeol. Baixian mengangguk dan mempersiapkan para anggota.

"Hello, we are CXB" ucap para anggota dengan kompak. Chanyeol dan para pelatih memberikan tepuk tangan. dan meminta mereka kembali ke ruang latihan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali ke ruangan Chanyeol. Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol pun kini paham apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol mengenai tingkah Baixian. Chanyeol terus tersenyum, membuat Jongin menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Chan, bisakah kau menjaga hatimu." ucap Jongin secara terang-terangan.

"Memang ada apa?" Chanyeol merasa heran dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Aku memperhatikanmu saat melihat Baixian, ku mohon jaga hatimu. Ku pikir kau tertarik padanya." Jongin menatap serius pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang "Tenanglah, aku selalu menjaganya bersama seseorang yang telah pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

Jongin menyadari bahwa ucapannya tidak tepat. Wajah berseri Chanyeol kini berubah menjadi dingin.

...

Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengemas beberapa pakaian besar untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Ia tahu di Korea ia tidak bisa dengan mudah bepergian dengan perut buncitnya. Meskipun ia telah meninggalkan Korea beberapa waktu bukan berarti orang-orang disana melupakan dirinya. Ia masih sering memantau SNS banyak sekali penggemarnya yang dengan setia memberikan dukungan melalui komentar pada kiriman terakhirnya. Tetapi dilain sisi antifan Baekhyun pun bertambah banyak saat ia menghilang begitu saja.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sebuah tangan merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Ah tidak. Kkkk. Aku hanya sedang mengingat bagaimana Korea saat aku meninggalkannya." ucap Baekhyun.

"Masih sama seperti saat kau pergi, tidak ada perubahan. Mau ku bantu?" Sehun menawarkan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Tentu, kalau kau tidak keberatan." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sehun dengan senang hati membantu Baekhyun memilih pakaian yang memang ia butuhkan. Ia sudah bertekad akan meninggalkan Baekhyun di Korea dan ia akan kembali ke Amerika seorang diri. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin merasa tersakiti. Baginya sudah cukup bisa menjalani kehidupan pernikahan bersama Baekhyun selama empat bulan. Pada akhirnya usahanya untuk memperjuangkan kehidupan berakhir sia-sia, kematian sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputnya.

Sehun membawa koper Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, mereka akan melakukan penerbangan ke Korea pada malam hari. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi Heechul agar bisa menjemputnya di Bandara dan memastikan situasi disana aman, tetapi Sehun mengatakan tidak perlu. Karena semua telah diambil alih oleh Sehun.

"Hyung pakah makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?" Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun yang makan tanpa semangat.

"Ah.. Tidak, ini enak. Hanya saja perutku sedang tidak bersahabat mungkin karena kita akan melakukan penerbangan cukup ama." Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita tunda saja keberangkatan kita. Aku hanya ingin tinggal disini bersamamu Hyung." ucap Baekhyun tanpa disadari air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak sayang, kita harus tetap berangkat." ucap Sehun tegas.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kita harus kembali hyung?" Baekhyun akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu. "hikss.. Aku tidak ingin kebali kesana, aku sudah bahagia disini hyung. hikss. Jadi kita tak perlu kembali, eoh?"

"Bukan begitu sayang, ada hal yang harus ku selesaika disana. Aku tak bisa jika harus meninggalkanmu disini sendiri, apalagi dengan usia kandungamu yang sudah semakin dekat dengan kelahiran." Sehun mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin kau juga pasti merindukan Korea, merindukan orang tuamu, merindukan teman-temanmu. Jadi aku membawamu kesana." sambung Sehun.

"Janji kita akan terus bersama?" Baekhyun mengangkat kelingkingnya. Sehun menangguk dan melakukan janji kelingking dengan Baekhyun. Sehun pun tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, ia ingin hidup dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Sejak awal takdir kehidupan tidak perah berpihak padanya. Entah mengerti kesedihan pasangan itu, bayi di dalam perut Baekhyun pun tidak mau diam. Ia bergerak kesana sini membuat Baekhyun meringis di tengah tangisnya.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Hello guys, aku mau minta saran lebih baik Sehun nya itu kembali sehat atau kah menyerah pada penyakitnya? Saran aja sih, soalnya aku udah punya rencana untuk karakter sehun ini.

Oia, apabila kalian ingin his fault tetep lanjut jangan lupa kasih review yaa.

Review kalian secara tidak langsung membantu aku untuk semangat nyelesaiin cerita ini.

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!**


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah rupawan Sehun yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Ia mengusap lembut rahang tegas lelaki berkulit pucat itu tanpa disadari Baekhyunpun meneteskan air matanya.

 _"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan membawaku kembali ke Korea. Padahal sejak awal kau yang memintaku untuk pergi bersamamu disaat aku merasa tidak ada orang yang peduli padaku. Bahkan Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat aku cintai tidak datang mencariku setelah berbohong padaku." ucapnya di dalam hati._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pemandangan diatas awan yang sangat indah. Sebentar lagi, ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia hanya berharap tidak akan ada orang-orang yang mengenalinya. Semua salah Chanyeol, kalau saja Chanyeol tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu mungkin Baekhyun sekarang masih menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Ia mengingat jelas semua kejadian sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

 _Baekhyun yang selesai berlatih vokal dengan sengaja mengikuti Chanyeol yang terlihat akan pergi makan siang. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk bersama seorang wanita yang sudah paruh baya, ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah klien Chanyeol. Karena di dorong rasa penasaran Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memilih tempat duduk dekat dengan meja Chanyeol._

 _Ia mendengar dengan jelas percakapan kedua orang dewasa tersebut. Dan ia juga mendengar dengan jelas bahwa wanita paruh baya yang ternyata ibu dari sang kekasih berniat untuk menjodohkan kekasihnya dengan seorang wanita._

 _Baekhyun tidak begitu paham obrolan mereka berdua, yang Baekhyun tahu pasti hanya mengenai perjodohan Chanyeol. Seketika hatinya mencelos mendengar itu semua. Ia sempat menitikan air mata, dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan itu._

 _Hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun kembali mengikuti Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak menyangka Chanyeol begitu baik terhadap wanita itu. Sehingga Baekhyun sadar, ia hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersama pria mapan seperti Chanyeol._

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia mendengar isakan yang sangat pelan disampingnya. Baekhyun menangis, kekasih hatinya menangis. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, semua semakin rumit karena keputusan Sehun yang membawa lari Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol merengangkan semua otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama saat mengaudisi para calon trainee perusahaannya. Memang sudah menjadi sebuah keharusan ketika Loey Ent. membuka audisi untuk calon trainee Chanyeol harus ikut mengaudisi mereka semua. Chanyeol ingin melihat langsung individu-individu berbakat yang memang pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk lebih mengembangkan bakatnya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah panggilan di telepon selularnya.

"Halo.."

 _"Heii bocah, jemput aku sekarang.."_

"Noona?"

 _"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang memanggilmu bocah. Datanglah ke bandara Incheon satu jam lagi. Aku sedang menunggu koperku yang masih belum bisa di ambil. Tidak ada bantahan, satu jam lagi kau harus sudah disini. Bye~~"_

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Chanyeol lupa bahwa hari ini kakak perempuannya yang sudah menghilang lama karena sibuk berkeliling dunia akan tiba di Korea. Sungguh hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dalam lima belas tahun terakhir. Sudah lima belas tahun pula kakaknya tidak menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Oleh karena itu, banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Park.

Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera bergegas menuju Bandara Incheon. Tak dipungkiri ia pun merindukan sosok kakak perempuannya yang sangat cantik itu Bukan hanya cantik, kakaknya yang bernama Park Yoora itu memiliki kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Yoora selalu bisa menghibur Chanyeol, dan menurut Chanyeol ini waktu yang pas. Saat ini, Chanyeol membutuhkan sosok yang bisa menghiburnya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, dan segera masuk ke Bandara. Ia menunggu beberapa saat hingga ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Chanyeol membalas melambaikan tangan kaku dengan senyum diwajahnya. Namun senyum itu seketika memudar ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sosok yang berjalan dibelakang sang kakak. Sosok mungil yang ia rindukan kini tengah berjalan bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi berkulit pucat.

Chanyeol merasakan sebuah tangan mencubit pinggangnya. Sang kakak, tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bocaaahh.. Kau sedang melihat apa sih? Kau tak ingin memeluk kakakmu?" Yoora sedikit menggerutu.

"Ah.. Maaf noona. Tadi aku seperti melihat seseorang yang tengah aku cari akhir-akhir ini." Tak membiarkan Yoora untuk berbicara Chanyeol langsung membawanya kedalam pelukan. Pelukan hangat dari sang kakak kini kembali ia rasakan.

Yoora mengerti dengan yang sedang dirasakan adiknya. Ia merasakan kegelisahan yang amat saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol. Ia menepuk punggung sang adik dengan lembut dan berbisik "tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

...

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya disana terdapat hiasan bintang permintaan Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya. Ia melihat Baekhyun begitu cantik dengan perut buncitnya. Ia merindukan kekasih mungilnya yang kini telah bersanding dengan pria lain, bahkan tengah mengandung. Tapi Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa bayi yang saat ini tengah dikandung oleh Baekhyun adalah darah dagingnya.

Yoora melihat adik kesayangannya dari balik pintu. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh adiknya. Yoora mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol pelan, ia membukannya perlahan dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Diusapnya dengan lembut kepala sang adik.

"Apa kau ingin bercerita?" tanya Yoora dengan hati-hati.

"Noona, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengapa ia kembali disaat aku sudah mulai mengikhlaskan dia?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kalau boleh aku tau siapa dia? Apakah dia lelaki muda tadi yang berjalan dibelakangku?" Yoora memastikan yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Chanyeol. "Apa kau.." sambung Yoora.

"Ya benar aku gay. Dia adalah idol dari perusahaanku, aku dan dia menjalin sebuah hubungan yang cukup serius. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ibu jodohkan denganku. Dan Baekhyun melihat itu semua, sejak saat itu ia pergi menghilang hingga aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia menikah dan sekarang tengah mengandung. Tetapi entah mengapa aku sangat yakin bahwa itu anakku." Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Yoora, sangat alami bahkan saat Yoora tidak menuntut Chanyeol begitu terbuka pada kakaknya.

"Lalu kau menerima perjodohan itu? Mengapa kau tidak mengejarnya kembali?" Yoora kini lebih serius.

"Aku sempat menerimanya, namun ternyata itu hanya jebakan. Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku pergi untuk mengejar Baekhyun saat itu. Tetapi aku malah terpengaruh dengan rencana wanita itu." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kini ia menyamankan posisinya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

"Baiklah yang sudah biarkan jangan pernah disesali. Sekarang jika kau masih mencintainya datanglah padanya berilah penjelasan meskipun ia kini telah memiliki seorang pendamping, paling tidak kesalahpahaman dia selama ini bisa terselesaikan." Yoora tersenyum menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, seperti memberikan sebuah kekuatan kepada sang adik.

"Haruskah aku?" Chanyeol meragu. Ia sangat mengerti Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu sangat keras kepala.

"Harus, jangan biarkan kesalahpahaman itu berlarut-larut. Apalagi ia tengah mengandung anakmu, setidaknya kau akan bisa bertemu dengan anakmu suatu hari nanti." terlihat ketegasan dalam setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Yoora.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Terimakasih noona." Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kurus sang kakak dengan erat.

...

"Bagaimana? Kau menerimanya?" Suara wanita berwajah cantik itu sangat mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain aku akan menerimanya." Wendy dengan ragu menjawab pertanyaan Irene.

Irene tersenyum puas, kini jalannya untuk kepada Chanyeol sedikit menemukan titik terang. Wendy yang merasa dikhianati oleh Kai, dan di perlakukan tidak adil oleh Chanyeol sekarang memilih berjalan disisi Irene.

Ia sudah mendengar semua rencana Irene, ia pun ditawari posisi yang menjanjikan apabila rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Pekerjaannya cukup mudah ia hanya perlu mencari sebuah dokumen di ruang arsip, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Irene. Wendy bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa watak asli dari seorang Irene.

Irene berjalan meninggalkan Wendy yang masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat akan keluar dari cafe tersebut ketidaksengajaan terulang lagi, kali ini ia bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Senyuman licik diwajahnya semakin menjadi. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Hei Kyungsoo. Mana nomor Sehun?" tanpa berbasa-basi Irene langsung mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ah itu.. Aku akan memberikannya, tapi tidak hari ini." Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Irene.

"Kau jangan bermain-main denganku. Aku tahu bahwa Sehun dan bocah itu sudah kembali ke Korea. Jika kau berencana bermain-main kau memilih lawan yang salah bung." ancam Irene.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan berani seperti itu. Lagipula kalau kau memang mengetahui Sehun telah kembali, mengapa tak kau datangi saja dia langsung? Tidak perlu memberikan ancaman padaku." Kyungsoo berdecih. Raut wajah Irene berubah saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Selamat tinggal, sampai berjumpa lagi." Irene pergi dengan senyum sinis diwajahnya.

...

Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat berjumpa dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka telah menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun di rumah yang akan ditempati Baekhyun dan Sehun. Terlihat wajah pipinya semakin mengembang saat ia melihat bahwa sang ibu telah memasak makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

Yoona dan Minho pun sangat bahagia melihat putra semata wayangnya kini tumbuh dengan sehat, meskipun tidak dipungkiri ada kekcewaan yang mendalam saat mengetahui bahwa putranya dapat mengandung bahkan menikah dengan seorang pria. Tetapi kekecewaan itu masih terkalahkan oleh rasa sayang yang begitu amat pada putranya.

"Bu, hyung tidak datang kesini?" tanya Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Hyung yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun adalah Heechul.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, tadi ibu menelponnya dan ia mengatakan ada urusan mendadak sebentar." Yoona mengelus lembut rambut purtanya.

"Oh baiklah, aku kira dia tidak akan datang." Baekhyunpun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak ikut makan, ia meminta ijin untuk istirahat lebih dulu. Ia merasa badannya begitu lemah, sampai untuk berdiripun ia merasa kesulitan. Minho yang melihat Sehun menuju kamar memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Minho mengetuk pelan pintu kamar dan membukanya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa kini Sehun tengah tidur terlentang dengan tangan diatas dahinya.

"Bolehkah ayah mengganggumu?" tanya Minho yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ah tentu saja, silahkan masuk ayah." Sehun mencoba untuk duduk bersandar.

"Kau terlihat semakin buruk. Apakah benar?" Minho menatap Sehun dengan iba.

"Seperti yang ayah lihat, sekarang aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesehatanku dari kalian. Maafkan aku." Sehun tertunduk merasa bersalah dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau harus lebih baik. Ayah memiliki kenalan seorang dokter spesialis kanker, kebetulan dia adalah putra dari salah satu teman bisnisku. Dia sangat kompeten, maukah kau mencobanya?" Minho berusaha membujuk Sehun agar mau melanjutkan pengobatannya. Minho sudah tahu penyakit yang di derita oleh Sehun, sudah jelas itu dari putranya. Baekhyun setiap hari menelpon memberitahukan perubahan pada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Baik ayah aku akan mencobanya." Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum, ia berusaha untuk menenagkan sang ayah mertua.

"Baiklah, besok akan aku ajak kau ke rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Sekarang istirahatlah, maaf sudah mengganggu." Minho beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Terimakasih Ayah." Sehun berucap dengan suara bergetar.

Minho keluar dari kamar menghampiri Baekhyun dan Yoona. Ia menjelaskan kepada putra dan istrinya hasil dari pembicaraannya dengan Sehun. Baekhyun merasa lega akhirnya Sehun bisa dibujuk. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Sehun kembali sehat dan bisa seceria biasanya.

Yoona memeluk tubuh sang putra, menenangkannya yang kini mulai terlihat bersedih. Baekhyun hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada perut Yoona.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Hai gaiss, buat yang masih nunggu ff ini aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, karena lama sekali updatenya.

RL ku menuntut untuk lebih fokus dengan pekerjaan, dan aku juga sedang memperbaiki cara aku membuat sebuah kalimat sehingga menjadi paragraf yang baik.

Kalau memang ff inimasih ada yang menunggu aku akan berusaha untuk fast up paling tidak seminggu sekali.

terimakasih, review jusseyo :)

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun karena merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya. Ia mengusap lembut tonjolan yang ada di perutnya itu.

 _"Ada apa sayang? Apakah sudah tidak nyaman di dalam sana? Apa kau ingin segera keluar?"_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan pelan, ia tidak ingin membangunkan suaminya yang tengah tidur pulas. Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, dan berakhir duduk di depan televisi. Ia memiliki kebiasaan yang unik semenjak mengadung yaitu menonton drama, padahal dulu ia paling tidak menyukai drama kecuali Sehun yang menjadi pemeran utamanya.

Baekhyun mengganti channel berkali-kali berharap menemukan sebuah drama yang menarik. Tangannya berhenti menekan tombol remote saat ada sebuah acara penghargaan di televisi. Sejenak ia termenung, baru kemarin ia mendapatkan penghargaan pertama, mendapatkan banyak pujian atas bakatnya, tetapi sekarang lihat dirinya sudah bukan apa-apa. Tak mau terlalu mengenang masa lalunya, Baekhyun segera mengganti ke saluran yang lain. Ia menemukan sebuah variety show, Baekhyun menikmati menonton acara tersebut. Hingga kantuk kembali menghampirinya dan Baekhyunpun akhirnya terlelap di sofa.

Pagi hari, Sehun menemukan Baekhyun tertidur meringkuk di sofa. Karena tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, Sehun hanya mengambilkan selimut dan menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia pergi ke dapur membuat roti isi untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara dari dapur pun terbangun, ia mengusap perutnya kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sehun yang di jawab oleh anggukan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau hari ini akan pergi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahmu untuk bertemu dengan dokter kenalannya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Aah, kalau begitu bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah ibu? Aku akan menunggumu disana." pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi berhati-hati saat keluar. Okee?" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Ayay Kapten." seru Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Sehun, sementara Sehun makan dengan pelan seperti tidak memiliki nafsu makan. Baekhyun yang menghabiskan sarapannya terlebih dahulu berdiri kemudian membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya. Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mengikuti tanpa adanya bantahan.

"Kau akan sembuh, aku yakin! Jadi kau pun harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sehun.

...

Sehun memasuki sebuah cafe tempat ia bertemu dengan sang ayah mertua. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu lalu ke rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari cafe tersebut. Sehun melihat Minho sedang memesan kopi, ia menghampiri kemudian ikut memesan.

Minho sangat senang saat melihat senyuman tampan itu kembali muncul di wajah menantunya. Ia bertekad untuk membantu Sehun sembuh. Minho sudah meminta bantuan Changmin untuk membujuk putranya agar mau memberikan pengobatan kepada Sehun berapapun bayarannya.

Sehun dan Minho berjalan sekitar lima menit untuk menuju rumah sakit. Minho segera membawa Sehun untuk pergi ke ruangan putra temannya, karena mereka sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Di ketuknya dengan pelan pintu ruangan sang dokter.

"Silahkan masuk" suara dari dalam ruangan terdengar.

Minho membuka pintu ruangan tersebut kemudian menarik Sehun masuk dan memberikan salam kepada seorang dokter yang sepertinya masih terlihat sangat muda.

"Selamat siang, dok. Aku Byun Minho, yang kemarin sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu." ucap Minho memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, paman. Aku Shim Luhan. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Panggil saja Luhan, paman." Luhan sangat ramah, ia tersenyum menampilkan mata rusanya yang sangat cantik.

"Baiklah, Luhan. Aku kesini sebenarnya membawa putraku. Ku harap kau mau membantunya untuk sembuh." Minho meminta Sehun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sehun membungkuk sopan. "Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Mohon bantuannya, dokter Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ia meminta Minho dan Sehun untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Luhan meminta Sehun menceritakan perkembangannya selama ini setelah di vonis mengidap kanker pankreas.

Sehun pun menceritakan semua usaha yang telah ia lakukan untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya tersebut, tetapi kondisinya semakin menurun. Bahkan angka harapan hidupnya pun telah menurun. Ia pun mengatakan bahwa sudah mengubur jauh harapannya untuk sembuh total, tetapi paling tidak ia mampu bertahan sampai melihat bayi dalam kandungan Baekhyun lahir dan memanggilnya ayah.

Luhan mengerti dengan semua yang telah di ceritakan oleh Sehun, ia pun sedari tadi memeriksa rekam medis Sehun yang ia minta dari rumah sakit tempat Sehun menjalani pengobatan di Amerika. Luhan pun meminta Sehun besok untuk menjalani pemeriksaan ulang guna memastikan kondisi tubuh Sehun saat ini. Sehun menyanggupi dan akan kembali esok hari untuk memulai kembali pengobatannya.

...

Wendy dengan nafas terengah-engah berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat saat ada petugas keamanan hampir memergokinya di ruang arsip. Ruang arsip itu hanya bisa diakses oleh beberapa orang saja, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau habis dikejar anjing?" tanya Yeri yang duduk di sebrang meja kerja Wendy.

"Ti..tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Wendy gugup.

Yeri yang mendengar jawaban Wendy pun mencoba acuh. Ia hanya berbasa-basi saja, tidak berniat untuk mengetahui hal yang terjadi pada rekan kerjanya tersebut.

Wendypun meraih ponselnya dari meja kerja dan berjalan menuju toilet. Ia menekan ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan pada Irene.

"Nona, maaf aku belum bisa mendapatkannya." suara Wendy terdengar bergetar.

 _"Ya! Dasar BODOH! Begitu saja kau lama sekali, kerjamu itu sangat mudah. Ku beri kau waktu 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu."_ suara di sebrang sana sangat memekikan telinga. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Wendy panggilan itu pun di putuskan begitu saja.

Wendy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan putus asa, untuk keputusan memihak Irene sepertinya ia telah salah. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk masuk ke ruang arsip. Wendy pikir ia akan mencuri kartu akses milik Jongin nanti malam, dan kembali ke ruang arsip mengambil berkas tersebut, lalu mengembalikan kartu akses Jongin pada tempatnya semula.

waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, tetapi Jongin belum juga kembali ke apartemennya. Wendy sedari tadi menunggu Jongin dengan gelisah, ia sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi.

Saat hendak membuat kopi keempat, pintu apartemen terbuka menunjukan sosok Jongin dengan wajah kusut.

"Oppa, kau baru pulang?" tanya Wendy.

"Oh.. Aku sangat lelah, kau jangan tidur terlalu malam." Jongin meninggalkan Wendy begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Dengan setelan yang masih melekat di tubuhnya Jongin menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur. Jongin tanpa melepaskan sepatunyapun jatuh tertidur karena merasa kelelahan.

Wendy tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia masuk ke kamar Jongin dengan perlahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia sempat kesulitan mencari kartu akses perusahaan milik Jongin, ia mencari di tas kerja milik Jongin tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sekilas ia melihat setelan yang di kenakan oleh Jongin, sepertinya kartu akss tersebut ada di saku dalam setelan yang dipakai Jongin.

Posisi tidur Jongin sangat menguntungkan bagi Wendy. Jongin tidur dengan terlentang. Dengan ragu Wendi membuka kancing setelan yang dipakai Jongin. Ia merogoh semua kantong di setelan itu hingga ia menemukan kartu akses tersebut. Perlahan ia meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Wendy segera bergegas kembali ke kantor. Saat petugas keamanan menanyakan mengapa Wendy kembali, wanita cantik itu mengatakan bahwa ponselnya ketinggalan di laci mejanya. Petugas keamanan pun membiarkan Wendy masuk.

Wanita berambut pendek itu segera masuk dan menuju ruang arsip. Diambilnya kartu akses milim Jongin dari kantong jaketnya. Pintu ruangan arsip terbuka dan menutup kembali. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menuju brankas besar di sudut ruangan, karena sempat menjadi sekertaris Chanyeol ia mengetahui sandi dari brankas tersebut. Saat berhasil mendapatkan berkas yang ia inginkan lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

"Sudah mendapatkannya?" suara bass yang sangat ia kenal masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Wendy bahkan tidak berani untuk berbalik melihat siapa kira-kira sosok yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

...

Sehun melihat Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk nanti di rumah sakit. Ia melihat kaki mungil itu berjalan kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Semalam saat mendengar bahwa Sehun akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang mengenai kondisi tubuhnya saat ini, menurut Baekhyun itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Berhubung jarak rumah sakit dan tempat tinggal mereka cukup jauh jadi Baekhyun menyarankan agar Sehun bermalam di rumah sakit saja. Baekhyun tidak mau Sehun kelelahan, hanya karena harus bolak-balik.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Di kecupnya dengan lembut pucuk kepala sang suami.

"Terimakasih sayang. Aku berjanji akan sekuat tenaga untuk sembuh." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Yayaya. Tepati saja janjimu. Aku tidak mau hanya mendengar bualan. Dan nanti malam aku akan menemanimu, jadi jangan macam-macam ya." Baekhyun membalas mengecup dagu Sehun.

"Tidak usah sayang, kau di rumah saja. Simpan tenagamu, kau kan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan." Sehun mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada penolakan OH SEHUN." jawab Baekhyun singkat, membuat Sehun semakin gemas.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Yang penting kau harus selalu berhati-hati." Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, Sehun melah mendapatkan dorongan kecil dari Baekhyun yang membuatan pelukan mereka terlepas.

Sehun pun berangkat dengan wajah berseri, ia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun. Ia harus bisa menepatinya.

Saat tiba di rumah sakit Sehun di hampiri oleh Luhan. Mereka berdua terlihat cepat akrab, Luhan menemani setiap pemeriksaan yang di jalani oleh Sehun. Luhan ingin memastikan dengan mata nya sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang terlewat.

Menurut Luhan, kondisi Sehun seharusnya tidak seburuk ini. Seharusnya Sehun masih bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan Luhan pun menemukan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari laporan medis Sehun.

Beberapa jam berlalu Sehun di berikan waktu untuk makan siang kemudian beristirahat dan pemeriksaan akan dilanjutkan sore hari.

"Kau makanlah yang banyak. Aku akan mempelajari kembali laporan medismu." Luhan memerintah tetapi tetap terdengar lembut.

"Baik, terimakasih dok." Sehun membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, usia kita hanya terpaut tiga tahun. Kau bisa memanggilku hyung." ucap Luhan dengan menaikan kedua alisnya menggoda Sehun. Seketika membuat Sehun tersedak. Luhan hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah merasa kenyang Sehun pun meraih ponselnya hendak menghubungi Baekhyun, memberitahukan bahwa bekal yang tadi disiapkan olehnya telah Sehun habiskan.

"Sayaaaang.." suara Sehun terdengar manja.

 _"ada apa denganmu?"_ suara di sebrang sana merasa aneh dengan perubahan Sehun.

"Makan yang kau siapkan tadi, aku habiskan semuanya." ucap Sehun bangga.

 _Ah, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nanti malam aku akan kesana membawakanmu makan malam. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu."_ Baekhyun terdengar bersemangat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Baby." Sehun memutuskan panggilannya.

...

Chanyeol menekan bel berkali kali, berharap seseorang yang tinggal di dalam sana akan membuka kan pintu untuknya. Ia sudah bertekad, sejak menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang kakak. Chanyeol merasa ucapan sang kakak ada benarnya. Saat masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, pintu di depannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil dengan perut buncit.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat melihat seseorang di hadapannya merubah ekspresi Chanyeol tahu bahwa pintu itu akan segera di tutup. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol menghalangi pintu itu.

"Biarkan aku berbicara. Ku mohon." Pinta Chanyeol, tidak ada jawaban apapun. Yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanya dorongan di pintu semakin keras. Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menutup pintu tersebut.

"Ku mohon Baekhyun, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Beri aku aku kesempatan." Chanyeol memohon, suaranya pun sedikit bergetar. Baekhyun menyadari itu semua, tetapi karena egonya Baekhyun tetap berusaha menutup pintu tersebut.

Merasa niat baiknya tidak mendapatkan respon, Chanyeol dengan sengaja mendorong balik pintu tersebut membuat Baekhyun yang berada di balik pintu terdorong dan akan terjatuh. Tetapi dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan.

Baekhyun yang merasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itupun meronta. Ia tidak sudi di peluk oleh Chanyeol, meskipun tidak ia pungkiri pelukan itu masih terasa nyaman seperti dulu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Bentak Baekhyun. Karena merasa tidak bisa menolak akhirnya Baekhyunpun menyerah.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kita." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju sofa. Chanyeol duduk tanpa adanya ijin dari sang pemilik rumah, membuat Baekhyun menatap sinis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan, lagi pula aku sekarang sudah menikah." Baekhyun membuang tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada kebencian di hatimu yang nantinya akan mempengaruhi anak kita." ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat mata Baekhyun membola.

"Kau bilang apa? ANAK KITA? Ini anakku. Dan kau BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun, tetapi ia meninggalkan semua sikap egoisnya. Ia berdiri dan berpindah duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, dia anakku. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa yang sempat kau lihat saat itu salah. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ibuku ternyata bekerjasama dengan mereka. Dan kau tahu, aku tak pernah menikahinya. Aku tetap memikirkanmu selama ini, bahkan ketika aku tahu kau sudah menikah. Aku tidak berharap kau memaafkanku karena aku memang salah tidak menceritakan semuanya padamu. Padahal kita berjanji untuk saling terbuka dalam permaslahan apapun yang mungkin akan mengganggu hubungan kita. Aku hanya berharap kau tau kebenaran sesungguhnya." Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga anak kita. Aku pun menunggunya selama ini." Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, beralih mengusap perut Baekhyun. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih dalam kebisuan.

...

..

.

TBC

.

..

...

Hai telat dua hari nih.

Makasih buat kalian yang masih nunggu cerita ini. Aku harap kalian menyukai ceritanya.

Mohon review nya :)

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL.**


End file.
